Perseus Aegaeus
by ZaneT69
Summary: After being dumped by Annabeth Percy was just interested in having fun, making money, and testing his mortal limits through battle and the exploitation of his magic and growing knowledge... being an Avenger wasn't part of his plan. Oh well, at least none of them knew his real name and it was a great way to battle strong opponents.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, this is intended to be my first big story in a while. I powered through writers block and managed to finish this rewrite of an older/unpublished work of mine. This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Marvel crossover, but focused on the MCU. It will have elements from the comics though like mutants. Percy will be extremely powerful, but for a good reason... he will be proactive and hard working and character is being "trained" to fight the big bad's.**

* * *

You know, if you had asked me when I was twelve. I would have said that my life would be very short and miserable. I was wrong. I also later learned that exceptionally powerful Greek Demigods could become immortal upon gaining 25% Ichor cells in their blood and reaching their prime. I, Percy Jackson, was one such Demigod, as were Heracles and Hippolyta and several others. That doesn't sound that bad though, does it? Immortal, superpowerful god-like beings without any real responsibility. I could have tolerated it, with the right company, but I had already lost Annabeth Chase to her greatest enemy.  
Her own hubris! She had finally tired of all the quests, suffering, and mortality, and went behind my back and had requested godhood from her mother. She, of course, got her wish and she became a minor goddess of Architecture, and came to try manipulate me into joining her, but I refused and was strangely pleased that I saw her true colors before marrying her. She then proceeded to throw a tantrum when she was denied what she wanted and tried striking me. I caught her punch, broke her wrist and threw her out of camp. I later found out that she agreed to leave me in exchange for godhood and then tried breaking her agreement with her mother.  
How did I know this? My father told me.

* * *

**POV Change.**

**Flashback**

_Annabeth had just been forcibly removed back to Olympus by Athena and Artemis, Percy found it amusing that they were both much stronger than her and weren't even really trying to hold her... merely using one arm each. Percy sensed his father Poseidon flash in nearby._

_"You don't seem very saddened by your forced separation," Poseidon said in observation, he looked very saddened for his son._

_"She showed her true colors and chose to leave me behind, and then lie to and try to manipulate me, which she sucks at, by the way, so I hope that she's not the goddess of manipulation or deceit."_

_"She isn't. Minor Goddess of Architecture, and nothing else. I managed to prevent her from getting a throne and temple, though, so she'll be an immortal servant to Olympus forever. The minor gods and most of the council all agreed with me, you have made yourself a lot of allies, son." Poseidon said, with obvious pride. "You know, you could probably become a god too. I know that the council would support it." Poseidon added, hopefully._

_"I might in the future, but right now I have a break-up to win, and I want to discover my full potential before becoming a god. I was actually thinking about hunting down the survivors of the Titan and Giant Armies and destroying them." Percy replied, really not wanting godhood at this time._

_"That, you can do. We haven't got around to it yet, but we've all previously agreed that it needs to be done. Just be careful, some of those monsters are immensely powerful and can even fight and defeat the gods." Poseidon said, in fatherly concern._

_"I'll be careful and I'll win," Percy said confidently. Percy had been holding back and hadn't exploited all of his talents, and it was past time for him use all he was given. Maybe if Percy had, then less people would have died and the wars could have been more easily won._

**End Flashback**

* * *

And Percy did. Percy hunted down and wiped out the Lycanthropes, Southern Cyclopes, the dark breeds of Centaurs and cyclopes, and the Olympians and he cast their essence directly into the void, destroying them forever. Percy did spare all those who swore allegiance to Olympus though, and they began to live off of evil humans. Percy defeated Phorcys and Keto and drained their immense powers, and Zeus and Poseidon cast Keto into Tartarus. Percy tried to kill Lamia, but Hecate and Poseidon intervened to stop him. That was okay, Percy had defeated Chrysaor and added his powers to his own.

The hellish intensity of Percy's war caused him to burn away more of his mortal life blood and replace it with ichor as he pushed himself far beyond his bodies safe limits... But Percy adapted and he became stronger than most Olympians.

Percy was pleased with his progress and he returned to Olympus to report his success. Percy ended up spending months there, and he got lucky. Literally. He had sex with Tyche, lady luck herself. He pleased her so much due to his practicing with Annabeth and a few other girls afterward that his prowess was common knowledge around Olympus, and Nike, Demeter, and even Lady Aphrodite herself all had sex with Percy; thankfully Hephaestus gave him permission and he actually seemed serious. It was incredibly difficult, but Percy eventually satisfied Aphrodite and both hit their physical limits.

As a reward, Percy became one of the very few mortals to ever be blessed with the powers she gave to her children, and the first Demigod with another parent. That enabled him to satisfy her much easier, so much so, that Hephaestus eventually changed his mind and retracted his permission. For once in Percy's life, he hated his fatal flaw and agreed, though quite sadly. On the plus side, Percy had powers rivaling those of Piper and Drew. Percy continued his relationships with the other goddesses while Hecate taught him magic, having sensed his massive amounts of magical potential and power, which was equal to half of her own.

What he learned from her made him so powerful that he felt almost invincible.

It was 2011 and Percy had begun draining powers from enemy Titan's and gods... Achelous, Oceanus, Aigaios, Koios, Hyperion, Krios, and even Kronos; Percy gained the water and storm powers of Achelous, Oceanus, and Aegaios, the Intellect, Prophecy, Farsight, and Cryokinetic powers of Koios, and the physical might of all of them, as well as Kronos' time manipulation powers.

It was still 2011 and Percy was bored, so Percy asked for permission to create the Olympian Elite Forces to act as special forces and if need be, serve as trainers and generals. Percy had already surpassed Heracles in accomplishments, so everyone quickly agreed; even Zeus seemed to now respect him. Percy spent two years training them to highest levels possible with the aid of Hippolyta, who he began a sexual relationship with, but, eventually, they had two dozen incredibly powerful Demigods and had met our quota and Percy was bored again.

It was when Percy learned of Jason Grace's death that he did something awesome and terrible... Percy laid waste to Caligula's super-yacht fleet after being calmed down by his father. Originally, Percy had intended to torture Caligula until he faded, but his father wouldn't let him risk angering the Fates.

Percy eventually began looting battle-fields, even acquiring the Asgardian Destroyer, Chitauri technology, and destroyed their bodies to prevent testing. Unfortunately, all those objects disappearing wasn't exactly subtle, and Percy had to buy the Asgardians silence with the return of the Destroyer, and an oath on the Styx that he did not study it or knowingly allow it to be studied. Odin approved of Percy's oath, gratefully accepted the offering, and even ordered Thor to remain silent about his activities. This also improved the Asgardian-Olympian alliance and won Percy even more support. Percy was just glad that he altered reality to collect them, and used his spare power to partially restore the worst off areas. That soothed his urge to do good and to help people.

Percy continued this hobby for years in his spare time. Percy acquired massive amounts of skill, did bounty hunting, assassinations, and even emptied the bank accounts of several targets. Percy acquired massive amounts of wealth, used his powers to create an artificial island and had a home built there for himself. He protected people from dangerous objects by storing them in vaults that were cleverly warded. Percy was enjoying his life and had begun to find the idea of immortality bearable. And then HYDRA was revealed to exist.

You wouldn't think that would be an issue or even a minor inconvenience for Percy, but they had abducted a Demigod for 'experimentation'. Percy saved him in time and managed to destroy any information they had, but he declared war on HYDRA anyway. Percy couldn't allow that threat to continue existing and he began his purge. Percy did what he did best, and he made an example out of them...

Percy killed thousands... he tore them apart, ripped the water out of them, dehydrated, cut, stabbed, and tortured them until he had killed over twenty thousand people. Percy slew entire families sometimes, and looted their assets afterward. If they didn't have family, their assets were claimed as spoils of war. Percy raided HYDRA holdings, SHIELD bases and even raided the Fridge before HYDRA could and destroyed several dangerous objects.

In two months, Percy had killed over twenty thousand people, destroyed billions in HYDRA infrastructure and he looted billions more in money and other valuables, including weapons designs and energy sources which were promptly absorbed. He only missed a few HYDRA personnel, such as; Wolfgang von Strucker, a Doctor List, John Garrett, and Grant Ward. He left behind evidence as a warning to not cross Olympus, mangled corpses, crucified agents, agents skinned or burned alive, heads mounted on sticks, and in one location a pool of blood large enough to swim in. Percy truly lived up too his name, Perseus, meaning Destroyer.

Percy did eventually kill Ward and Garrett, Percy offered to heal a SHIELD agent in exchange for their deaths. Agent Coulson quickly agreed, and Percy was glad that he avoided telling him that he destroyed the base where Project TAHITI took place and all the research, Kree byproducts, and anyone who could restart that vile project. That would not have been well received, and it would likely have caused a fight. Percy could have simply killed Coulson and his team, but they were good people and they opposed HYDRA. The saddest part was this wasn't even challenging for Percy.

Percy was at the height of his power. He was more durable than any Olympian or Titan and could probably defeat his uncles or his own father. He was far stronger than most Olympians and he could lift over a million tons. He was faster, smarter, and he could now fly under his own power. Best of all, Percy had gotten his PhD's in Engineering, Electronics, Mathematics, and Physics. His mother was overjoyed and was bragging about how smart her son was... that intellect enhancement from draining Koios had removed the negatives of his ADHD and Dyslexia and had allowed him to learn and retain information at an accelerated rate.

After extensive research into portals and in tracking Infinity Stones, Percy had acquired two of them: the Power and Reality Stones. Taneleer Tivan was locked inside a display case and the Power Stone was just lifted from a vault. Percy's father Poseidon consented to having the Elder Cyclopes secretly forge his son an Infinity Gauntlet to handle the stones' powers.

Between all that, Percy had found the time to help and befriend another child of Athena... Francis 'Frank' Castle. Frank's family was murdered and the District Attorney had placed a DNR form on him. Percy did the natural thing and healed him, introduced himself and explained Frank's true parentage, and when he expressed interest in vengeance supplied him with a lot of weapons and ammo.

That enough back story? Good!

It was April the 29th, 2015, and Percy had been tipped off that Thor Odinson was looking to recruit him. He lowered the wards around his island so that Thor could find him, and when that was too subtle, Percy went to find him. Fortunately, he was easy to find, and so Percy was in front of him, clad in his full Adamantine armor.

"I heard you were looking for me," Percy said in the air.

"Yes, I am. I'd like to recruit you into the Avengers. Your reputation is known to all the gods of Midgard, and you would be a great ally to us." Thor said in reply.

"Then I'll join you. I need the challenge anyway. My fights have been too easily won." Percy said, causing Thor to smirk.

"Then perhaps I should test your might to see if you are worthy of being an Avenger." Thor said, making a show of pulling Mjolnir into his hand.

"Happily," Percy said, drawing his Adamantine sword. "Whenever you're ready, blonde ambition."

Thor's response was to summon a lightning bolt and strike Percy with it. Percy did the natural thing and caught it, absorbing it, and causing Thor to look surprised.

"Let's skip the warm-up and get to the main event..." Percy said, before using his full speed and strength to punch Thor with his full strength, busting Thor's lip open, and knocking his head back due to the force of it. Percy capitalized on his shock and punched him in the nose, before avoiding his counter-attack with Mjolnir.

"Better!" Percy said, before quickly blocking an attempt to bludgeon him with his shield, which took the hit and remained undamaged, and Percy countered with a slash that cut some of his hair off and blasted him down onto the ground with his magic, causing him to land in a newly created crater. Percy quickly teleported near Thor and disarmed him with a kick to his arm before punching him again, dodging his counter-attacks, while delivering his own. He faked to the left and Percy fell for it, and he punched him into a mountain, but Percy easily shrugged it off. Percy leapt/flew into him, and punched him in the face; breaking his nose.

Percy followed it up with a blast of magic that put Thor through a mountain.

Sadly, the fun was interrupted. By the appearance of Percy's Uncle, Lord Zeus and Thor's father King Odin.

"Enough!" Zeus said, angrily.

"We weren't fighting to kill! It was an audition!" Percy complained. He finally had a challenge a fun fight, and Bolt-boy ruined it!

"An audition that shook the nearby city." Zeus said, with a glare.

"So we rocked the worlds of a bunch of women? I wonder if the vibrations gave them any orgasms?" Percy asked, causing Thor to snort in amusement, and Zeus to glare murderously. Odin just looked amused at how easily angered Zeus was. "Sorry," but not really. "We'll stop fighting each other, besides I think that I qualified to be an Avenger."

"And then some," Thor said in agreement. His face was covered in blood and he actually had some soreness.

"Fine, whatever, just don't level any cities." Zeus said, before flashing out.

"Perhaps avoid fighting each other too. Off you go now." Odin said, before teleporting back to Asgard.

"They both have a gift for making grown ass men feel like small children." Percy said in observation. The sky thundered, and Thor laughed.

"Yes, let's go. I'll introduce you to the other Avengers." Thor said, before twirling his hammer and flying away. Percy quickly followed, while concealing his amusement at how dorky his flying method was.

"If anyone asks, our battle was broken up because it would have ended the world. It sounds much cooler than saying that your daddy and my uncle did everything but make us apologize and shake hands." Percy said, causing Thor to laugh.

"Indeed, and our battle probably could have ended the world, Perseus."

Percy followed Thor inside, where they were greeted by the other Avengers.

"Who's your friend?" The sexy and infamous Black Widow asked, before looking at Thor. "And why is your face covered in blood?"

"This is the Demigod that I spoke of recruiting. His name is Perseus, and we fought. He's the one that I mentioned as an excellent Avenger recruit. He broke my nose and put me through a mountain, so that's an excellent accomplishment to his name. Our battle was interrupted by Odin and Zeus when we punched each other so hard that it shook the city."

"That's what that was?" Steven Rogers asked. "Tony and Bruce are in the lab trying to find the source of it."

"Well, look no further than the awesomeness that is me." Percy said, getting a snort from Black Widow and a smirk from Thor. "Thor did okay too, but only one of us bleeding and it isn't me."

"You would have lost eventually, sadly the planet probably wouldn't have survived."

"Maybe in your dreams, Princess," Percy replied. "I beat Oceanus, Hades, Ares, Aigaios, Phorcys, Keto, Serapis, armies of cyclopes, werewolves, and undead." Thor looked shocked.

"There might be a chance you could win..." Thor said eventually.

"A 100% chance," Percy replied with a smirk. "I can just absorb your lightning and counter your storms."

"Boys. I'm sure you could both kill each other very well, but, Thor perhaps you can go tell Tony and Bruce that your fight was the source of the earth tremors." Widow said, and Thor nodded and left to go do that.

"So what kind of training do you have?" Rogers asked.

"I've been trained and I've been fighting since I was twelve. I've received the equivalent of military training given to soldiers, spies, and assassins around the world, and extensive martial arts training. I've killed Marcus Scarlotti and Georges Batroc. You're welcome to look into their deaths if you need an example of what I'm capable of." Percy replied, unnerving Rogers.

"You've been fighting since you were twelve? Why did they need child soldiers anyway?" Percy could tell that Captain America didn't approve of children fighting in wars.

"Prophecy doesn't discriminate based upon age and demigods are much stronger and more durable than human adults. With the Fates general bitchiness and indifference it was either fight or die. Besides, most demigods are born for battle and PTSD and other forms of trauma can be undone in moments. In our last war we lost dozens, but the enemy lost thousands."

"Why couldn't they just fight their own battles?" Black Widow asked skeptically, believing that Percy was brainwashed to believe lies.

"Ancient laws against interference, and they have massive penalties that usually make things much worse."

"How much worse?"

"What you feared happening, such as your entire families death, happening. The Fates allowing things to escalate and the war to worsen; more collateral damage, spies getting information, losing your supplies, or maybe even just falling at the wrong time and making a noise that gets you and your team killed. A lot of people have died believing that they alone were responsible for a causes doom, but were actually puppets for evil bitches who just care about the big picture. Their way works, but most would love to destroy them."

"So your the guy who butched Thor up some?" Tony Stark asked, making an entrance, followed by Bruce Banner, Thor, and Maria Hill. They were all introduced to each other by Thor and shook each others hands.

"Yes. I would have done more, but my uncle Zeus and King Odin ruined the fun." Percy replied, before noticing Thor's nose healed. "Aww, your nose healed. I really should have taken a picture as proof."

"I can get you a video freeze and send it to you." Stark offered, to Thor's annoyance.

"Great! I can show it to all my friends, all of Olympus and every person that I ever meet."

"I'd rather that you didn't." Thor said, beginning to act somewhat sullenly.

"No promises," Percy replied.

"So, Thor wants to recruit you to the Avengers, and he even sang your praises for an entire hour. We were beginning to wonder if he was body swapped with a teenage girl with all the fan-girling that he was doing." Stark said, making several of them snicker.

"The hairstyle does lend credence to that theory, and I think getting a slight trim angered him more than getting his nose broke or lip busted." Percy added, causing them to outright laugh.

"Anyway," Rogers interrupted, getting us back on track.

"HYDRA's pretty much dealt with, but the Avengers still have a couple little threats to deal with. What were you doing during the Battle of New York, anyway? Thor mentioned you had been fighting for years." Stark asked.

"Re-organizing an army and creating an elite combat group that I then had to personally train." Percy deadpanned in reply, not appreciating the implication of cowardice or laziness. "I wasn't going to throw an untrained force at an army, and then have multiple world governments try to control them and piss off the gods of Olympus when they eventually tried ordering them around. That never ends well. Hell, I got in trouble for calling Ares an asshole to his face and insulting him a lot."

"Why did you insult him?" Thor asked, seemingly confused why Percy would risk insulting a god.

"He was mad that I fucked his girlfriend several dozen times and filmed it and sent it to him." Percy said, bragging at this point. Percy was very proud of his ability to satisfy the goddess of love, beauty, lust, sexuality, desire, and pleasure. "He didn't like that his lover of several thousand years wanted an eighteen year old instead of him."

"That would do it," Stark agreed in humor.

"Good memory?" Hill asked looking at Percy's groin in appreciation, and causing him to raise an eyebrow before looking down.

"Yeah, and has some inconvenient side-effects apparently." Percy had a very inconvenient erection. On full display to the entire room, with his size on full display and counting himself as one of the blessed. Percy was pretty sure that all divine and part-divines are. Percy just refused to check for obvious reasons.

"Well, I think he would make a great Avenger," Hill said, with a wink in Percy's direction.

Percy replied with a smirk, he was more than willing to have sex with her. She was a sexy older woman that wanted to see if she could handle his size. Percy loved women like her.

"Okay, welcome to the Avengers, and please keep that away from my girlfriend." Stark said, causing Percy and the others to laugh.

"Thanks, and no worries. I only have sex with girls in a relationship if their guys okay with it."

"What about Ares?" Thor asked in amusement.

"Ares is an asshat and I got Hephaestus' blessing to sleep with his wife, which was more than Ares could ever say. I just wish that he didn't change his mind after a few weeks. I was having the most fun of my entire life!" Percy said, making everyone laugh. "Anyway. Are there any rules I need to obey while an Avenger?"

"Nah. We might temporarily disband soon, Thor just had a feeling that said otherwise and we're humoring him." Stark said, before quickly adding, "but either way, you're an Avenger."

"I kind of agree with Thor. The Maximoffs are major threats and there could be others." Widow said. Rogers and Banner nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we're having a party in a few days and your invited. By that time Clint should be recovered and you can meet the rest of our buddies too." Tony said.  
"Cool, I'll be there."

"So, what all can you do? Hell, I just realized I don't even know your full name. I just know your name is Perseus and that your a Demigod, but that's it."

"You just let a complete stranger on the Avengers without knowing his last name?" Percy asked. "I thought you had already ran a full background check on me." Percy said, causing Tony to look embarrassed and the Avengers to look amused.

"Thor vouched for you. That was good enough." Tony said somewhat sheepishly.

"Sure... Anyway, I'm Perseus Aegaeus, but I pretty much go by Percy. I'm a son of Poseidon and I can control water, summon storms, cause Earthquakes, and I'm also very talented at magic. I will stop aging at my prime, and that's about it." Percy used his magic to ensure they believed that was his last name. Percy refused to use his family name in a potentially public way and give his enemies a target, thankfully, his father agreed and gave him permission to use his.

"How strong are you? Because you broke Thor's nose, and Banner couldn't do that while transformed into the Hulk." Rogers asked.

"Last I checked, I could bench over a million tons." Percy said, not willing to tell them everything.

"Damn!" Stark exclaimed.

"Language!" Rogers said, before suddenly looking like he regretted it.

"Remind me not to use profanity, I can get really creative." Percy commented in amusement. "There isn't a swear jar or anything like that around here, is there? Because I might end up bankrupt." Percy added in humor.

"Why would you mention the existence of swear jars?" Stark asked faux horror.

"I'd get major street cred for bankrupting Tony Stark," Percy replied in a convincing tone. "Because everyone knows that all of those inventions don't actually make you billions and that a swear jar can ruin you. It's a diabolical plot." Percy deadpanned, causing a few Avengers to chuckle.

"It'll take more than a swear jar to break me, kid. By the way, how are you on gear?" Tony asked.

Percy flashed on his custom armor, based on Ancient Greek and modern armor. Composed entirely of Adamantine and ultra durable materials.

"Damn! Is that solid gold?!" Hill asked in shock.

"This is the legendary metal Adamantine. Much stronger than human made Adamantium, and that was before I made my enhancements. So, I'm good on gear. Anything that I do need I can always make for myself." Percy flashed away his armor, back to its case.

"Nice. I still think I can make better gear though."

"I'm sure that the Elder Cyclopes will all be thrilled to hear that a mortal with mere decades of experience thinks that. They would probably laugh about it before crafting another indestructible suit of armor or yet another super-weapon that can kill billions." Percy replied and Thor snickered while Tony looked shocked.

"They make primitive armor designs," Stark pointed out.

"That can teleport onto its owner through dimensional barriers, withstand incredible heat, and is damn near indestructible. Looks can be very deceiving Stark. Mjolnir can probably destroy entire solar systems based entirely upon the fact that it is the weapon of the Crown Prince of Asgard. Would you need repulsors if you could already fly and fire energy blasts? Your armor is actually inferior to some that I've seen by children of Hephaestus..." Stark looked shocked again. "Armor powered by stabilized anti-matter that can enhance the strength of people who can already lift tons over a hundred fold. It simply looks primitive and uses other more magical components because it's what they know best or because they lack greater resources."

"I think you broke him," Widow commented drily.

"So, do you all need my contact information for missions?"

"Yes, we do." Stark said, "Maria will collect that, and then you're free to go if you want."

"Wasn't aware that I was a prisoner."

"Well, with the way Maria was eying your bulge, you just might get locked in a sex dungeon." Stark said, making a couple Avengers snort in amusement, but Maria just gave Stark a look that promised revenge. Roger's looked like he was about to blush at any second.

"You don't need to lock me up. Just use your words, Maria. I can be persuaded with the right incentive." Percy winked at Maria. "And if you want some revenge then we can do it in Stark's bed or office." Maria pretended to think about it, but she wouldn't actually do that and Tony knew it.

"Well you can go give Mistress Maria your contact information."

"Come on," Hill said, in undisguised annoyance, and walking out of the room. Percy followed her out, hoping that he could get her in bed too. "Alright, write down your contact info here," Hill said, handing Percy a piece of paper.

"Kay," Percy said, before beginning to do that. "Sorry about that by the way. Sometimes I get caught up in verbal sparring and make an ass out of myself."

"It's fine. I'll get revenge on Stark later. I'll just let you make it up to me some other time," Hill said, with a suggestive undertone.

"Happily. I'll be sure to be extra generous when I am." Percy replied, with an equally suggestive tone, and was rewarded with a smirk. "What time do you get off, and do you have any plans?"

"At 6:00 PM, and no I don't." Hill replied with a smile. She was eager to try out a demigod, and that was obvious. Percy having pleasured a sex goddess made it irresistible for her. She might not ever have a chance like this again.

"How about I pick you up then and take you to my place? I can make you dinner and we can make some memories..." Percy said, as he handed the paper with his contact information on it back to her.

"I would love that," Maria replied. Percy could sense her sexual frustration due to Aphrodite's blessing and he fully intended to relieve her of that frustration. "Any preferences food wise? I make great Lasagna and garlic bread."

"Sure, I love Italian."

"So Italian for dinner and Greek for dessert?" Percy asked with a smirk and caused Maria to chuckle.

"I wouldn't turn down chocolate either, but yes."

"I'll see you then," Percy said, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, causing her eyes to widen in shock, but she didn't fight it. She actually returned it. Percy pulled away, winked at the poor sex deprived and horny assistant, and then left to say goodbye to the Avengers.

Percy was looking forward too tonight!


	2. Age of Ultron

**Authors Note: So... three reviews saying that Percy is way too OP. I agree, but Thor, the Hulk, Odin, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon and many other beings can still kill him if they actually tried. Percy will get a lot stronger and will be required to be stronger to survive what's coming.**

**georgemathew336: I'm glad that you're sticking around and giving the story a chance. That goes out to those who followed and faved the story too. I'm sure that chapter three will make it all interesting for you.  
**

Next, let me thank the people of the Marvel, Riordan, Transcripts, and Marvel Cinematic Universe wikis. You all provide incredible resources for fan fiction writers and I couldn't do it without all of you.

**May 2nd, 2015.**

It was finally the time for the party. The last few days had been great for Percy and he had mostly spent them with Maria... Maria, she was insatiable, and she kept coming back for more and Percy kept giving it to her until she eventually passed out. Percy made her dinner before sex and breakfast before she left the next morning and she was _loving _the royal treatment, and Percy was enjoying giving it to her just as much. Maria was actually very fun to spend time with and Percy could see himself continuing this arrangement with her. Pity that she was trying to gather information for Fury though, but she hadn't gotten anything.

Percy had already been introduced to the others and we all seemed to be getting along fairly well. Percy could tell the lovely Doctor Cho was sexually attracted to himself and Thor, but Percy didn't share women, so she would have to choose between them. Percy freely admit that was arrogant of him, but he wasn't at all sorry.

"So I heard you broke Thor's nose?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised. I thought I'd have to hit him much harder to do that, but apparently not. I just wish that I could have went all out without destroying the planet. I really need to find a way to a lifeless planet, so I have a place to fight my world-ending Death Matches." Percy replied, causing Clint to smirk in amusement.

"Why not have regular Death Matches?" Natasha asked, entering the conversation.

"I find regular Death Matches boring. I mean you get punched, you get kicked or shot. I just find that boring and I need a real challenge, like someone who can control time, move inhumanely fast or is invulnerable. When you can cause national devastation you need a big battlefield to really cut lose."

"You have a strange idea of fun." Natasha replied in amusement.

"Well I tried fighting all day and fucking all night for a year, but the friction burn, tiredness, dehydration, wounds, soreness, and a lack of partners willing to try one or both really left me with no other option." Percy replied, causing Clint to crack up and Natasha to smirk. "I managed to get a woman from saying, 'I think I'm in love' to 'stay the hell away me'. I'm not sure if that qualifies as a notable achievement, but my cousin thought that I was a genius for discovering that."

"That's terrible!" Clint said, still laughing.

"And illogical! You would think you ruin a relationship by avoiding someone or being a jerk to them and not by having sex constantly until they finally dump you!" Percy added, keeping Clint laughing, with Natasha joining him. "But, apparently it works, but I still got insulted when my cousin said it was so simple a mortal could do it." More laughter, but at Percy that time.

Eventually the three of them ran out of things to talk about and Percy went to mingle with the others. Percy noticed that Maria was almost finished with her drink, so he brought her another one, getting a grateful smile.

"Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, 'Boom! You looking for this?'" Stark and Thor just looked at him blankly "'Boom! Are you looking...' Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills." Rhodes said.

"That's the whole story?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story." Rhodes replied. Percy politely remained silent. His story sucked though.

"Well, it's very good then." He laughed "It's impressive."

"Quality save. So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" Rhodes asked.

"No." Stark replied.

"Hey, what about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?" Maria asked, causing Percy to discreetly smirk.

"Well, Miss Potts has a company to run."

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer."

"And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting."

"There's even talk of Jane getting a... um, uh... Nobel prize."

"Yeah, they...they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together." Maria mock coughed. "Testosterone! Oh, excuse me." Percy followed her away, he didn't wanna deal with those two anymore.

After spending most of the party figuring out how Bruce and Natasha would successfully have sex, and labeling it a lost cause, Percy joined the others in trying to lift Thor's hammer.

"But, it's a trick!" Clint said, referring to everyone trying to lift Mjolnir.

"Oh, no. It's much more than that." Thor replied.

"Uh, 'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!' Whatever man! It's a trick."

"It's just a worthiness enchantment, either you're worthy or you aren't." Percy said in amusement. Percy loved watching people try to rationalize magic.

"Well please, be my guest." Thor replied.

"Come on." Stark said.

"Really?" Clint asked.

"Yeah!" Thor said, as Barton got up.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful." Rhodes said.

"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Stark said, Percy laughed along with the others.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Barton said before grabbing Thor's hammer and failing to lift it. "I still don't know how you do it." He added.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Stark said.

"Please, Stark, by all means." Clint said, as Stark got up.

"Oh, here we go."

"Okay."

"Uh-oh."

"Um-hmm."

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge."

"Get after it." Clint said..

"Here we go." Natasha said.

"It's physics." Stark said ignorantly.

"Physics!" Banner exclaimed after Stark grasped Thor's hammer.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?" Stark asked.

"Yes, of course." Thor replied. That was dumb. Stark was far too immature.

"If you can prevent his father from beating you bloody for your daring..." Percy interjected, causing some laughs.

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." Stark said, to Percy's disgust. Stark tried to lift the hammer, but he thankfully failed. "I'll be right back." He came back wearing his armored hand, Stark tried to lift the hammer again and failed. Wearing their armored hands, Stark and Rhodes both tried to lift Thor's hammer.

"Now who can't get it up? And with Rhodes helping you." Percy commented with a smirk, causing everyone but his victims to laugh.

Next up Bruce tried, even acting like he was going to transform. Steve made it budge a little, and then Percy...

Percy picked it up without any difficulty, feeling power course through himself. It was addictive, and Percy kinda wanted one for himself. "Interesting... Worthiness Enchantment, grants someone nigh-limitless power, nigh-omnipotent control of weather; including lightning, barrier projection, energy sensing, energy absorption and redirection, ability to resurrect the dead, chronokinesis, and several other powers that I won't say. It's a masterpiece." Percy said, before sitting it back down.

"You can keep Asgard, just send me any slutty near-immortal women who live there," Percy said, causing Tony, Rhodes, Clint, Maria, and Natasha to laugh. "I'm serious. I have no hobbies and need new ways to occupy my time."

"You actually managed to lift it, I'm impressed. Asgard will want to keep their women of ill-repute though." Thor said. "I'm surprised that you could detect all of those enchantment, Perseus. You should be well on your way to being a master of magic."

Everyone began speculating that it was rigged to disadvantage mortals, but Thor stood to retrieve his hammer.

"Yes, well that's, uh, those are very, very interesting theories. I have a simpler one." He lifted his hammer and flipped it "You're all not worthy." There was a chorus of disagreement from the others. There was a loud screeching noise, causing everyone to cover their ears. They all let our hands down as the noise faded.

"Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers." Some busted looking robot said.

"Stark." Rogers said.

"JARVIS." Stark said.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?" Scrapmetal said.

Stark tapped his device. "Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit."

"There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." The walking junk pile said.

"You killed someone?" Rogers asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked.

It replayed Tony's voice. "I see a suit of armor around the world".

"Ultron!" Bruce called out.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." The now named Ultron said.

"What mission?" Natasha asked.

"Peace in our time." Ultron said. Suddenly the Iron Legion bots smashed through the walls and attacked the team. Percy flashed on his armor and began fighting, blasting one that was almost on Natasha into nothing and cut another in half. Percy quickly blasted five into slag with lightning from his finger tips before picking up dozens and telekinetically crushing them.

They quickly defeated the robots, and Percy had dispelled any remaining doubts about his fighting skills.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?" Ultron picked up one of the dismembered Iron Legions. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction." Thor suddenly threw his hammer at Ultron and smashed him to pieces. After Thor destroyed his body, Ultron began singing. "I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me."

**In the lab...**

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce said.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Natasha said.

Percy was glad that he was a new addition to the Avengers and joined under a false name. Hell, his private island was incredibly well protected and even Maria didn't know its exact location due to the paranoid levels of defenses Percy had placed upon it.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodes suggested.

"Nuclear codes." Maria and Percy said at the same time, before looking at each other in embarrassment.

"Aw, that's cute." Stark said, teasing us, and causing a few Avengers to chuckle.

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Rhodes suggested.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Natasha said.

"He didn't say dead. He said extinct." Rogers said, correcting her.

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint said, to my concern.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building." Maria said, unknowingly drawing Percy's attention to her injury. He quickly healed it, earning himself another thankful look.

"Yes, there was." Stark said, before bringing up the now destroyed 3D image of JARVIS' consciousness.

Percy rolled his eyes, if an AI was the only casualty then they were doing better than expected.

"This is insane." Banner interjected.

"JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Rogers said.

"No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage." Banner said, before Thor suddenly grabbed hold of Stark by his throat and held him up.

"Easy, Thor. We need the arrogant prick to defeat Ultron."

"Thanks, Percy, love you too, man." Stark said sarcastically.

"Fail safes to shut Ultron down in an emergency?" Percy asked and Stark said no. "Uh huh. Well, you said the L-word, but I think we need to bring toys into the relationship." Percy said, earning light laughter, before withdrawing one of his creations. "These are objects designed to install mental limits, IE concealing certain dangerous knowledge, and an inactive object designed to punish murderers." Percy quickly placed them on Stark. "After Ultron is beaten, they will prevent you from recreating such things and punish you when you do. The punishment is feeling the pain of your victims."

"Damn!" Several people exclaimed.

"Don't worry. They can be easily removed and if enough people support that, after Ultron's dealt with, then I will."

"Thor, the Legionaire?" Rogers asked.

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again." Thor said in reply.

"The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron." Natasha said.

"I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr. Cho asked, and for some reason Stark started laughing, Banner was subtly shaking his head at him to get him to stop.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked angrily.

"No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible." Stark said.

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Stark replied.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time to..." Banner said in warning.

"Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls." Stark said.

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Banner said in reply.

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Stark argued.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD." Rogers said, critically.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Stark asked.

"Don't bring up past glories to distract from your colossal fuck-up." Percy said in annoyance, causing a few Avengers to smirk.

"The point is," Stark began, after glaring at Percy. "We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together." Rogers replied.

"We'll lose." Stark replied.

"Then we'll do that together, too." Rogers said. Stark looked at him for a moment before turning away. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

**Hours later...**

"He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place." Maria said.

"Fatalities?" Rogers asked in visible concern.

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see." Maria replied.

"Maximoffs. Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common." Rogers said.

"Not anymore." Maria replied, handing him a tablet showing a photo of Strucker's dead body with the word PEACE written in blood on the wall next to him.

"He must have known something, this killing makes no sense; unless it was merely an act of hate, rage, or self-righteous wrath." Percy said, in observation. "Do we have a list of known associates?"

"Yes, but only physical files." Maria said, before gesturing for Steve and Percy to follow her.

They arrived near the files a minute later, and Percy quickly went through names.

"Aw, shit." Percy said minutes later.

"What?" Stark asked.

"Ulysses Klaue. Operates off the African coast, a black market arms dealer, and he currently has billions in Vibranium which was stolen from Wakanda." Percy said, earning suspicious looks from several Avengers. "I was gonna take it from him, and charge Wakanda a fifty-million dollar fee for recovery. I estimated that it would take a few days, and that was great pay and a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Where is this guy now?" Rogers asked, following my line of thought.

"No freakin clue." Percy replied.

"I was asking Stark..."

"That makes more sense, my bad." Percy said, causing several people snicker.

"I know where he is, lets get ready to go." Stark said,

Percy flashed on his armor and then went to wait by the Quinjet. Percy was quite proud of his armor, he designed it to incorporate modern and ancient forms of combat. It had gun holsters on each leg, optional machine guns that he could flash on to replace his shield. It was almost completely indestructible and was suitable for almost every kind of warfare except for cyber and biological, and he didn't even care for the latter. Percy shook himself from my musings as the other Avengers neared the Quinjet.

* * *

They arrived near Ultron, at just the right time to hear him call Stark a sickness. Percy was beginning to agree with that assessment.

"Ahh, Junior." Stark said, entering with Thor, Steve, and Percy behind him. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to." Ultron replied.

"We don't have to break anything." Thor said, trying to avoid a fight.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron said, causing Percy to smirk.

"He beat me by one second."

"Slowing down is part of aging, Stark." Percy said, with false solemnity, causing the Maximoffs and Thor to smirk. Percy also took this time to begin copying the knowledge of Klaue's finances. And he already made billions, goody.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro said.

Percy was just wondering why he called him Mr. Stark. It sounded far too respectful.

"This was never my life."

"You two can still walk away from this." Rogers said to the twins.

"Oh, we will." Wanda replied.

"I know you've suffered." Rogers continued, trying to get through to them.

"Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..." Ultron said.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor interjected.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet."

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron said, before the Avengers were suddenly attacked by the Iron Legion, and Stark attacked Ultron.

Percy sighed and began obliterating the Legionaires, en masse. He crushed them with telekinesis, blasted them with lightning, cut and tore them apart, until there were finally none left. Percy moved on to deal with Klaue and his lackeys.

And then the Maximoff girl tried messing with his mind. Percy casually knocked her aside with an electrokinetic blast, but her brother quickly rescued her.

Percy picked up a disturbance at the edge of his telepathic range, and inspected it.

"Damn, the Hulks went berserk. I'm heading out to confront him, I'll focus on calming and containing first." Percy said, before flying towards Johannesburg.

Percy arrived near Johannesburg less than a minute and he interrupted Banners rampage, by using his Adamantine shield to tank a punch. Percy quickly copied someones language skills, so that he could communicate with the bystanders.

"Clear the area! Women and children first!" Percy called out, and they readily obeyed. "Calm down, Hulk, the sexy brunette is messing with your head!" And then the jade bastard threw a car at him...

Percy telekinetically redirected it and then caught a punch from Hulk, and then punched Hulk in the face, sending him flying backwards. Hulk shook his head, trying to focus but was kicked right in the face and into a building... unconscious.

When Hulk transformed back into Banner, Percy picked him up and then repaired the damage that the Hulk caused with minimal effort on his part.

"Alright. Banners back to being himself. Where do we regroup?" Percy asked over comms.

"The ship. Did you break Klaue's soldiers arms and legs?" Stark asked.

"Yes. Wasn't sure how you or Cap would feel about me killing them." Percy said, before beginning his flight back to the ship.

"It would have been okay, but it wasn't preferable." Stark replied.

"How is everyone?" Percy asked in concern.

"Their alive and uninjured, but the witch really affected their minds." Stark replied. "How'd the fight go?"

"It was relatively short. I used my powers to restore the damage done to the city, so maybe that'll lessen the public outcry some, but that's wishful thinking. I did pull enough language skill out their heads enough to order an evacuation, and I contained the fight to one location."

"That's good."

"I'll be at your location in a few seconds," Percy said, before seeing the Quinjet and beginning my descent.

"I see you now," Stark said, as Percy landed in front of him.

"Good, your vision hasn't gone in your old age," Percy said, with a smirk.

Stark glared in reply and Percy outright smiled. Percy sat Bruce on the Quinjet and buckled him in.

"How is he?" Natasha asked in concern.

"Just unconscious, he should wake up soon." Percy replied, making a mental note of her feelings for him. Aphrodite must love the possibilities offered with those two.

Hours of flying later and they had arrived on a farm...

"What is this place?" Thor asked.

"A safe house?" Stark asked.

"Let's hope," Clint said, as they all entered the house. "Honey, I'm home." A heavily pregnant woman walked in from the kitchen.

"Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." Clint said.

"Hey." She said, before they began to kiss.

"This is an agent of some kind." Stark said to Thor, Percy gave him an amused look.

"Gentleman, this is Laura." Clint introduced.

"I know all your names," Laura said, they all looked at her awkwardly. No-one there knew Percy's real last name. He was extremely paranoid and distrusting, depending on who you asked.

"Ooh, incoming," Clint said, in warning. Two children ran into the kitchen, and a Kodak moment ensued.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Rogers said.

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Stark added, causing Percy to roll his eyes. Percy fully intended to keep his family secret, and destroy anyone who tried hurting or endangering them. So, Percy wouldn't begrudge Clint or anyone else for doing the same.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." Clint replied.

Percy nodded in understanding, before noticing Thor leaving the kitchen, both Cap and Percy followed him out.

"Thor." Rogers said in concern.

"I saw something in that dream. I need answers, I won't find them here." Thor said, before using his hammer to fly away; Rogers turned to enter the house when he seemed to suddenly stop.

"Psychic shields might keep the Maximoff girl out of your heads. I can install outer shields in your minds, but it requires a great deal of trust, because the telepath can look around and possibly learn your secrets. More shields can be installed further in the mind, but that requires absolute trust, because the telepath will see a lot of your secrets." Percy said, catching his interest. "I normally wouldn't offer, given how little you all know me, but the effects are severe on all of you, and it's better to be rejected and say that I at least offered. There's also telepathic immunity training, but it can take months."

"I'd like the shields," Rogers said in reply.

"Alright, you'll need to think of something requires your full focus. It keeps your thoughts from wondering to classified intel and secrets. Tell me when you're ready."

"I'm ready," Steve said, moments later. Percy placed his hands on Steve's temples and began the shield installation. Percy weaved his magic into shield form with practiced ease. Sadly, he couldn't leave himself a backdoor without it being found by others, Percy was left with no choice but to risk closing a way to foresee any betrayal from them to protect them. Percy really wasn't pleased with losing this resource for information gathering or identifying potential traitors.

Percy finished minutes later. "It's done," Percy said, and he nodded. "I'll offer it to the others, too. Though, I doubt that they will all be interested."

Surprisingly, most of them were. Banner refused, worried that it might trigger the Hulk. Natasha refused, but she was interested in telepathic immunity training. Clint was the most eager and asked Percy to make his extra strong. Tony agreed, but he intended to make a tech-based option for himself later and undertake telepathic immunity training.

Percy had already overheard Bruce and Natasha talk about running away, and Percy was going to go wish them luck, until he overheard something very personal and then decided against it. Percy was distracted from his musings by Stark walking in with Nicholas Fury, who Percy knew had been hunting down HYDRA cells.

"Director Fury," Percy greeted. "How did the hunt for HYDRA cells go?"

"I found a lot of people who were cut into pieces, torn apart, had the water ripped out of them, and were dehydrated... you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" The Avengers were shocked by the brutality against HYDRA, even if they did deserve it.

"I'm not allowed to comment on the actions of the Olympian's Special Forces groups... I can only assume that they angered the council greatly."

"No shit," Fury replied. "Thousands dead; slaughtered, and most of the bases were looted and looked like scenes out of a horror movie. Over 20,000 members of HYDRA were killed. You destroyed a lot of valuable intel."

"No, I had a son of Hades retrieve it for me. I missed very few HYDRA members."

"And the fleet of ships that you destroyed?" Fury asked.

"The owner killed my cousin... a son of Zeus. You seem awfully curious about myself and the Olympians activities... Were Maria's attempts to bug my home not successful enough for you?" Fury's eyes widened, shocking those who knew him best.

"Okay, you know a lot about SHIELDs activities..." Fury said in concern.

"And yours, how's Junior doing?" After hearing this Fury realized that he and Jackson; yes, Fury knew his birth name and family name, had each other in check.

Fury decided to move on.

**To be continued in chapter three.**


	3. The End of an Age and a Hero

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Fury said, finally getting to his reason for being here.

"What about Ultron himself?" Rogers asked.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though." Fury replied.

"He still going after launch codes?" Stark asked.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway." Fury said.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Stark bragged.

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that." Fury said.

"NEXUS?" Rogers asked.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth." Bruce replied.

"So what'd they say?" Clint asked.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury replied, catching the Avenger's interest.

"By whom?" Stark asked.

"Parties unknown." Fury replied.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asked.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Said Fury.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Banner asked.

"Oh! Damn! The Cradle can theoretically create Robo-Hitler a new body!" Percy said, getting weird looks for his name for Ultron.

Everyone followed his line of thinking and began to get ready.

"I'll take Natasha and Clint, and Percy." Rogers said.

"Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can." Stark said.

"If Ultron is really building a body..." Rogers said in concern.

"He'll be more powerful than any of us." Stark said. Percy snorted derisively, and got a glare from Stark. "_Maybe _all of us. An android designed by a robot."

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me." Rogers said, causing Percy to smirk.

"I call dibs on Ultron, by the way." Percy said, getting amused looks from the team. "Just getting that out there."

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?" Fury asked.

"She's all yours, apparently. What are you gonna do?" Stark asked in return.

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope." Fury said, to Percy's confusion.

Percy didn't care enough to analyze the meaning. He just wondered if Maria was still reporting information about him to Fury. Percy would just have to cut her loose and start building a relationship with someone else; preferably someone younger and more trustworthy.

Eventually, after they all said their goodbyes, they boarded the Quinjet and flew away...

* * *

They were finally at the U-GIN labs, and were proceeding inside cautiously.

"Dr. Cho!" Steve called out, drawing Percy's attention to where he was looking. They ran over to her, and Percy quickly healed her.

"He's uploading himself into the body." She said.

"Where?" Rogers.

"The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark." Helen said, while checking herself over for injuries.

"First I have to find it." Rogers said.

"Go." She said.

"Did you guys copy that?" Rogers asked.

"We did." Clint replied.

"I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him." Natasha added.

"There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver." Clint said.

"Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron."

We both jumped onto the roof of the truck.

"No, no, no, no, no. Leave me alone!" Ultron exclaimed, before blasting the truck door. Percy intercepted the blast and began fighting Ultron, Steve quickly stopped the truck.

"You know what's in that Cradle? The power to make real change, and that terrifies you."

"STFU, you defective science project. Now, hold still so you can be reincarnated as a coffee maker." Percy ripped off his arm, and knocked him upside the head with it, before destroying it. Ultron tried escaping to a nearby train, but Percy pulled him back and slammed him into the roof and was rewarded with the sounds of him becoming even more damaged. Percy quickly blasted his Iron Legion bots into scrap metal when they rushed the truck.

"Steve, the Cradle. I'll handle this piece of scrap metal." Percy said, before beginning to telekinetically rip him apart, while restraining him.

Moments later, the Maximoffs arrived near us.

"If you've come to help this trash, that won't end well for the two of you." Percy said in warning. Percy would snap their necks without a bit of hesitation, and that would be far better than they both deserved.

"We aren't here to help him," Pietro said.

"Cradle is secure, and it looks like Ultron is too." Rogers said a minute later.

"This isn't a permanent solution, Stark created something unkillable. Eventually, it will escape, and is likely an eternal extinction level threat that will keep bugging us and future generations. I really wanna kill Stark right now. Is that a normal, healthy response, or am I just desensitized to violence and killing due to over exposure?"

"He created a genocidal robot, so I'm not sure what to say, but lets go with no." Rogers replied in humor, thinking that Percy was joking.

"Ultron just escaped," Wanda informed us.

"You can see into his mind?" Percy asked in surprise, his interest piqued.

"Yes." She replied, seeming confused as to why Percy was surprised.

"Impressive," Percy said, simply. "We need to get the Cradle to Stark and Banner and put them both under guard, so that they don't try making yet another extinction-level threat for us to fight." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I need to inspect the city for damage and see what I can repair with my powers." Percy said, before taking off.

It thankfully wasn't that bad, so Percy just had to spend a few minutes repairing it, before chasing after the Quinjet. Percy could tell that his actions had garnered a lot of public approval, and hopefully that would keep South Korea pro-Avengers.

Percy teleported back to the Quinjet, after publicly apologizing to the people of South Korea on behalf of the Avengers.

"How'd it go?" Natasha asked, being the first to notice me.

"It went well. I fixed all the damage that I saw and I publicly apologized to the people of South Korea on our behalf. I thought it would help our public image and hopefully stave off the inevitable." Percy said, to everyone's approval.

"What's inevitable though?" Natasha questioned.

"Registration or Government/United Nations oversight. If we appear too dangerous and uncontrollable then they will try to do that and have an excuse. It's probably being planned already and they're just waiting for an excuse; the Avengers are basically a private elite military team with a few civilians involved. I'll flat-out refuse. I don't answer to politicians or to bloated bureaucracies."

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Most governments are useless, slow, corrupt, and inefficient. The Avengers would become the same due to waiting for approval to do what needs to be done quickly. And their meaningless politics and war games would just get in the way." Percy noticed that most seemed to silently agree that he presented an excellent point.

* * *

The Avengers had a great system where they prevented Stark and Banner from playing God again, and even made their distrust of them clear, which seemed to have struck a chord with them... and then they discovered that Stark and Banner were passing notes around like school children...

"I'm gonna say this once." Rogers began.

"How about 'nonce'?" Stark replied.

"Quit making rape references, they aren't funny." Percy stated, in disgust and exasperation.

"Shut it down!" Roger said angrily.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Stark replied. Percy had his gun, ready to fire, against Tony's head, a mere second later.

"I'm afraid we insist. It's not worth risking billions of lives." Stark and Banner both looked shocked, and the other Avengers weren't stopping Percy.

"You both don't know what you're doing."

"And you do? She's not in your head? Percy has a gun against Tony's head, and you're all saying nothing!" Banner said.

"Steve and I are shielded against her powers, Banner. You were offered the same. You're both gambling with billions of lives and you both clearly haven't learned anything from creating Ultron." Percy said in argument.

"Banner, after everything that's happened..." Rogers began.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Stark said in reply.

"Which you created! And now your risking the same damn thing! The world can't risk having two Ultron's!" Percy said, by this point tempted to just end the threat without waiting for Rogers okay.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda argued, making a great point.

"This isn't a game..." Rogers said.

"The creature..." Wanda began, before Pietro destroyed all the lab equipment. He made a snarky comment and got the glass floor shot underneath him by Clint, causing him to fall.

"Go ahead, piss me off." Banner said to Wanda. Thor entered and pounded the cradle with his hammer, sending a powerful bolt of lightning that brought the body to life. "Wait!"

"I'm sorry, that was...odd. Thank you." It said.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Roger asked.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." Thor said, pointing to the gem inside its head.

"What, the gem?" Banner asked.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor said, to Percy's shock, concern, and slight horror.

"You could have just put a hostile consciousness in an nigh-indestructible body! No one knows the origin of the Infinity Stones and one of the theories is that they are the fragmented consciousness of a being! I've been locking dangerous artifacts like them away!"

"Why would you bring it to life?" Steve asked.

"Because Stark is right." Thor said.

"It's official. All those hair care products negatively effect godly brains." Percy said, getting light laughter and a glare from Thor.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor replied.

"All the more reason to kill Stark to prevent him from creating more. Honestly, I thought that he got out of weapons to prevent his legacy from being a body count, but it looks like that'll be his legacy either way." Stark looked downright murderous after that remark. "Don't glare at me, you over-grown man-child. If you want a different legacy then don't be reckless."

"The point is, we can't beat Ultron alone." Thor said.

"Not alone," the android said.

"Why does your 'vision' sound like JARVIS?" Rogers asked.

"We...we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new." Stark replied.

"I think I've had my fill of new." Steve said, to which Percy nodded in agreement.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" It asked.

"You're not?" Rogers asked in return.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am...I am." It replied.

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda said.

"Look again." It replied.

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint replied.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side..." Thor said.

"Is it? Are you? On our side?" Rogers asked.

"I don't think it's that simple." It replied.

"Well it better get real simple real soon." Clint said.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all." It replied.

"What's he waiting for?" Stark asked.

"You," It replied.

"Where?" Percy asked, eager for a fight.

"He's in Sokovia, constructing himself a stronger body." It replied.

"If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..." Bruce said, leaving the or else implied.

"What will you do?" It asked, before looking at the Avengers and realizing that they would destroy him. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." He held up Thor's hammer and handed it to him, before walking off as everyone stared in shock.

"Did you and Bruce give your second robotic love-child a name?" Percy asked, causing most of the Avengers to chuckle despite the situation.

"Vision." Bruce replied in annoyance.

"I think this one will actually turn out good, he can lift Mjolnir, and you were both actually present for his birth." Percy said, to the Avengers amusement. "Anyway, when do we leave?"

"Three minutes. Get what you need." He said to us all in reply.

"No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor." Stark said.

"I got no plans tomorrow night." Rogers said.

"If I get badly injured, just throw my body into some water and I'll heal." Percy said in response.

"Easily done." Thor replied in amusement.

"I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for." Stark said.

"That's true, he hates you the most." Vision added as he walked by. Ha! Burn!

"Who does he fear most?" Percy asked Vision.

"Not you." Vision replied, causing the Avengers to laugh at the look on Percy's face.

"So, he's more defective than expected." Percy said, causing the Avengers to roll their eyes.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out." Cap said, they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Avengers arrived in Sokovia a while later, and immediately began evacuating civilians.

"All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Ultron, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." Rogers said, as Stark flew off to where Ultron was hiding.

"Ultron's the monster, not us, Cap. Don't let him get into your head." Percy said, as he helped clear out more civilians. "We need a support team to help with evacuations, by the way. Maybe some aircraft with VTOL and a high speed."

"Agreed." Clint said over comms.

And then, of course, the Ultron Sentries had to attack. Percy began shielding innocents, and blasting and crushing Sentries into scrap metal. When one got too close, Percy swiftly beheaded it with his Adamantine sword, and blasted a dozen more into submission with lightning. Thor blasted three times that number with lightning and smirked in Percy's direction. Percy focused on the nearby water, formed it into projectiles, and then launched them through every Sentry he saw; destroying far more than Thor did.

"Not smirking now? Are you, blondie?"

Fortunately, the Hulk took this time to make an appearance, and began smashing countless Sentries.

"Cap, you got incoming." Starks said over comms.

Percy blasted the Sentries nearing the bridge with raw telekinetic force, annihilating most of them.

"You have less incoming, but still incoming." Percy said, his voice laced with amusement.

"Thanks!" Cap said.

"No prob," Percy said, before noticing Ultron. "Ultron at my location. I'm moving in to engage." Percy said, before using his greatly enhanced speed to reach him in moments, and then he punched him through a building and into another one. Percy used his full strength to rip off Ultrons arms and trap him in a bear hug, before teleporting them beneath Novi Grad and ripping off his legs and ripping out his power source; tearing the flesh on his arms, like it was torn apart by a pack of hellhounds.

Percy began ripping Ultron apart, stressing his body as he overpowered the durability of Vibranium.

"Now, about the flying city..." Percy said through the comms, his pain undisguised.

"It either keeps rising until it falls and kills billions or gets destroyed to prevent it." Stark replied.

"Estimated weight of the city?" Stark replied and it wasn't manageable to slow with telekinesis. "What if the force from its landing was dispersed into another uninhabited dimension?" Percy asked, already planning to actually sacrifice himself. It was him or everyone and apart from his family, he had no real ties to life. Percy knew that his friends would help his family through his death.

"You can do that?" Rogers asked.

"Yes... I'll just have to maintain the spell at ground zero and I have a very small chance of survival, but it's an acceptable loss either way; even if you minimized the fall out by destroying the city before it could fall. The aftershocks would still likely kill thousands even if you did destroy it." Percy said. Percy wasn't thrilled about dying at age twenty-one, but it needed to be done. Was it sad that he was so detached that he didn't care a lot if he did die? Yes, but this was how he wanted to go out.

"Your too young to make that call, Percy," Cap replied, and Percy snorted in derision.

"One or billions, Cap? The higher it rises the less my odds of survival. Its a very simple question, which choice can you live with easiest? And I became old enough to make that call when I lead others in battle." Percy replied, to be rewarded with silence over comms.

"He's right, Steve." Natasha said, "And it is his call. We don't have a lot of options, and this is the one that is less of a loss."

"The city just rose to a level where it's global extinction if it comes down." Stark said, in a broken voice.

"Make your preparations, Percy," Clint said in resignation. "Fury, get the Helicarrier clear."

"Okay. When did they arrive anyway?" Percy asked, before casting some complex illusions to deceive his allies. _It was a necessary evil,_ Percy reminded himself.

"I'm ready," Percy said.

"I'll prepare the city for the drop." Stark said, sounding like he was actually crying. Well, at least Percy could die knowing that he made Tony Stark cry.

"You know, I thought this was going great." Rogers admitted over comms. "We were dominating the Ultron Sentries. Ultron was almost defeated and I believed that we could lower the city, and possibly save everyone and maybe even let these people keep their homes intact. I should have known better than to be so naive. I actually thought we were gonna win this without any casualties."

"Quit whining, you're ruining my hero moment." Percy replied in a joking tone.

"That's not funny!" Rogers replied angrily.

"I know! I'm gonna get crushed to death _and_ die depressed!" Percy said, making a couple people chuckle at his vain attempt to lighten the mood.

"The cities ready." Stark said, his guilt and shame obvious in his voice. Percy was that glad he regretted creating Ultron.

"Drop it," Percy said, deactivating comms on his end.

It dropped, and Percy prepared himself.

"I really did not see my life ending like this." Percy said to himself, as it neared him. Percy raised his now healed arms and telekinetically caught it by using all of his magical power and strength of will.

Percy only halted its fall for a few moments, but by some miracle it was enough to save the many innocents...

As for Percy... his mortal mind couldn't handle the strain, but the Fates had no mercy for him. Percy felt his arms break in multiple places and then get destroyed utterly, and that was only just the beginning... every bone in his body began breaking under strain, muscles tore and were virtually obliterated, blood vessels burst, and then Percy finally knew no more. The body of Perseus Jackson was destroyed beyond all recognition.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Nico, son of Hades, suddenly jerked up in shock, scaring his boyfriend.

"He can't be dead!"

Thanatos, god of death, was alerted of a new soul to reap.

"A true tragedy, but I will do my duty." He said, looking at the new name: Perseus Jackson.

A minor goddess of Architecture shed tears...

"Oh, seaweed brain. You finally fought a battle you couldn't win. You should have joined me and avoided this." Annabeth said, arrogantly, before returning to her work. Her mother frowned in the background, looking saddened, before quickly causing the emotion to disappear.

Grover Underwood suddenly fell into a vegetative state, causing his friends and family to rush to his aid.

Hazel Zhang, daughter of Pluto, gasped in shock before suddenly crying. Her husband Frank, and her friends rushed to her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked in concern.

"P-percy d-died!" She choked out, tears running down her face.

An Elder Goddess awoke and sensed the death of Perseus Jackson within her domain.

**Poseidon's Palace...**

Poseidon suddenly awoke from his sleep and began to cry. The seas began to churn and storms began to form. On a global scale...

**Zeus' Palace, Olympus...**

Zeus paused during his dinner, to his families concern, and he suddenly looked troubled.

"What is it, Zeus?" Hera asked.

"Young Perseus has died in battle and Poseidon has spawned a global storm in his grief." Zeus said in exasperation. "I need to call a meeting between the two of us. I can't have him destroying the world."

"Perhaps you could have Hermes go retrieve his body." Hera suggested.

"What's left of it is buried under a city that was dropped from the sky. Percy somehow prevented human extinction by using himself as a buffer." Zeus stated, to Hera's shock.

* * *

**Back with the Avengers. Ten minutes later.**

Storms were brewing above the Avengers, and they were looking nervously at Thor.

"It's not me. Poseidon has sensed his sons death, and is saddened and angry. Even Zeus is angry. Percy will obviously be missed greatly." Thor said sadly.

"He shouldn't have had to die, but some mortal idiot wanted to play with forces he could neither control or understand." A cold voice said from behind them.

The Avengers all quickly turned and saw Poseidon, his sea green eyes glowing in rage, with the storms picking up around him.

"Lord Poseidon, I am sorry for your loss. Perseus was one of the greatest fighters I had ever met." Thor said respectfully.

"And yet, you Avengers as good as killed him." Poseidon said in return. "You let an over-grown man-child endanger the world in his arrogance. Honestly, who needs aliens and enemies, when we have Tony Stark to destroy our planet. I will give you a piece of advice Stark. If immortality is within your reach, acquire it, because you will not enjoy your afterlife."

"Now... Where is my sons body?"

"Buried under the city," Thor replied nervously. "He thought of a strategy to redirect the force of its landing into an uninhabited dimension, but he had to remain in the crash zone to maintain it. It fell on top of him... I respectfully suggest that you avoid looking for his body, Lord Poseidon. It won't be a pretty sight."

When Thor said that, Poseidon suddenly realized that Percy had lied and had willingly made the sacrifice... a sacrifice because of anothers mistakes. Poseidon began to lose control, the loss of his favorite son was finally too much for him and the earth began to tremble under the weight of his anger. Suddenly, Zeus and Hades flashed in, closely followed by Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and Artemis. Zeus and Hades quickly halted the earthquake, and Hestia and Zeus teleported Poseidon out.

"I apologize for my brothers actions, his grief got the best of him and has ruined his usually superlative self-control." Hades said, acting as the groups speaker. "Percy was his favorite, and arguably his most powerful son; including his fully divine children."

"Are you going to resurrect Percy, Lord Hades?" Thor asked.

"I have already looked into the possibility, but the Fates themselves have forbidden it and insisted that we not interfere directly." Hades said in reply. "We can, however, restore this city to its previous condition. Such an act is easily within our powers. I think Percy would actually want us to do that."

Hades, Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis, quickly used their powers to restore the city to the point that it was actually better than before the battle. Hades exercised his powers even longer, creating a tomb beneath Novi Grad for Percy.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, having seen her uncles look.

"Percy's body is utterly destroyed and is mangled beyond recognition... I created a tomb for him." Hades replied sadly. His form began to flicker, to Thor's fear and his families concern. "I need to go... I'm losing control of my divine energy." Hades teleported away, remaining within a physical form for safety.

* * *

Over the next few days, Perseus Jackson was mourned by his family and friends. The Blofis family all mourned the loss of a son and a brother, and were surrounded by Percy's other family and friends. The five remaining Heroes of Olympus cried for the one that they believed would outlast them all, Perseus Jackson, the most powerful of the seven, and the only one among them who didn't stop performing heroic actions. They had all retired and had lead happy married lives, while Percy continued the good fight. They had never regretted that action, but they now wished that they were there when Percy needed them the most.

Poseidon and his family spent several days in silence. Poseidon was implacable and his wife and children were silently supporting him, even his wife, Amphitrite was mourning the loss of one of her more pleasant step-sons. Tyson was heart-broken, not even the hippocampi or Ella could cheer him up. He had lost his favorite brother forever, and would likely be changed for just as long. Triton was somewhat indifferent, but he was a dick anyway, so no-one really cared what he thought.

Artemis comforted Thalia as she cried over the loss of one of her best friends and someone who was like a second brother to her. Thalia was relieved when Percy had gained the power to stop aging at his prime... that was one less friend that she would have to mourn and then he died in his prime, and after coming so close to being immortal no less. Thalia had lost most of her friends now. Annabeth to Olympus and her own ego. Grover due to an Empathy Link, and now Percy to battle. She was the worst effected by his death, having only the Hunters and Artemis herself left among people that she cared about.

Artemis herself mourned one of the more decent males, even if had sullied himself with harlots like that Aphrodite. She still respected him despite his character flaws, and just wished that he had better taste in women. He chose a disloyal woman who chose power over him after turning him into a sex-craving deviant male; instead of a good, virginal, non-sexual male and then left him alone with his vile urges. Artemis mentally reminded herself to beat up Annabeth for such a crime. She turned the only decent male into a pervert and she deserved to suffer for it!

Francis 'Frank' Castle would miss the kid, Percy. He'd only known Percy for a month, but in that time Percy had healed him, helped him in his revenge, gathered intel for him, provided him with weapons, and Percy had proven to genuinely care about him. Frank thought of Percy as family and he was tempted to go blow Stark's fucking head off for getting his cousin killed.

At Avengers Tower, Tony had started drinking again. He had realized that Percy and the others were actually right, he _never _should have experimented with artificial intelligence. He hadn't taken any precautions or created any fail-safes, he was being reckless, and he arrogantly believed that he could create such a complex being with free will, and that it would simply fall in line with his wishes. He realized that he had to do better if he was going to keep being Iron Man. Percy's death wouldn't be in vain, and time would only serve to show the after effects of his death.

Steven Rogers had never gotten used to losing people in battle, and the saddest part was that it was part of the job and would most likely happen again. It never got any easier for him to lose soldiers though. And Percy was a soldier and a damn good one at that. Cap would go on to live the rest of his life with a great respect for Percy, a hero who gave his life. The next morning, Cap would go over the training program for the new Avenger recruits and make several small, but worthwhile improvements. These small improvements would have a huge effect on the future.

At the Barton homestead, Clint Barton was spending time with his family and newborn son. A son named Nathaniel Perseus Barton. Clint had developed a lasting respect for Percy in the short time he had known him and he wanted to honor him in some small way.

Thor was saddened to lose such a great ally and went to a bar to get drunk, and ended up starting the worlds biggest wake. Thor apparently didn't realize that Percy despised alcohol and regarded it as a poison that weakened the drinker and caused a lot of problems. It was the thought that counted though, right? They'll never know his opinion, sadly.

Maria Hill was sad. She genuinely liked Percy and greatly regretted spying on him. She wouldn't pursue a relationship with him; she was focused on her new career and she had no time for that, but if she were ever interested in a relationship he would be her first choice. Percy was decent, kind, sexy as hell, rich, a generous and giving lover, and didn't just use girls for sex and throw them out when he was done. Maria was always confused about why he chose sex with her, over sex with younger and more attractive women. He hadn't even flirted with Natasha!

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were both depressed. They had both fought as hard as they could and had even helped the Avengers defeat Ultron, but it still wasn't enough. One of the team died and it was their favorite Avenger, even if he was the newest recruit. Maybe that was why. Maybe it was because he didn't look at them in judgement for what they had done and he actually seemed to understand why: revenge for their family's death. They would both miss the Avenger who understood them and would become Avengers themselves as atonement for their crimes.

The world was saddened by the loss of Percy and were grateful for his sacrifice and his heroic actions, but they were also scared by what happened in Sokovia, and of the revelation of the existence of the Greek gods. One good thing about that was the increase in belief and worship of them, which in turn made them stronger. Zeus was pleased and almost considered the loss of Perseus worth the benefits, but then he thought about all Percy had done and chastised himself for even thinking that. Yes, Zeus was and always would be a jerk. Percy had greatly improved his rule and secured Olympian power for centuries or more.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, so Percy is dead. Is it permanent though? Did I end my story early? Will he rise from the dead three days later and get his own religion? If I don't update tomorrow or the next day then you'll know for sure. I'd like some more reviews if you liked the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses:**

**death444: Lol, yeah. Percy does save people and can walk on water.**

**Ajacks1996: Yeah, I'm glad that somebody gets my motivation for making Percy OP and way smarter and cunning. It wasn't Chaos, but I won't say anything other than it's another intended twist. I doubt that many people will see it coming.**

**ThunderSphinx: They did steamroll Ultron, but Sokovia was still going to drop and wipe out humanity. Taking on an extinction inducing force at close range could kill even Thor, so it did kill Percy.**

**scottd92: Thanks. I will.**

* * *

Percy was resigned to dying. He died for something that mattered and his sacrifice had saved many others... he couldn't think of a better way to die... well, unless it was during or after sex and at an old age. Still, Percy had no regrets.

_'You are not truly dying. You are merely in limbo.'_ A voice spoke to Percy.

"Why am I not dying... my body was destroyed."

_'Yes, but it is not your fate to die... ever... you shall regenerate and become stronger.'_

"Who are you?"

_'Death,'_ the voice replied.

"Why can I never die? I want to be reunited with my family someday!" Percy argued, but his actions spoke differently. He hadn't given his mother, sister, or Paul, immortality yet.

_'The universe needs you... the Mad Titan Thanos desires to kill half of the universes inhabitants in a mad desire to reduce food and resource demands. He seeks the Infinity Stones for this reason. You must defeat him and destroy him and all of his supporters. You were chosen for this very reason... Do not fail and seek the other Infinity Stones for yourself.'_

Percy awoke in immense, but bearable phantom pain. His body seemed to be fully healed and he could tell that he was far stronger, not just bodily, but his powers had grown in strength too.

* * *

**May 10th, 2015.**

**Elsewhere...**

Nico, son of Hades, experienced a confusing sensation.

Grover Underwood awoke from his vegetative state and had his Empathy Link to Percy Jackson severed.

Thanatos was contemplating the meaning of Perseus' name disappearing, after changing color, four days ago.

Hazel Zhang, daughter of Pluto, experienced the same confusing sensation as her brother.

An Elder Goddess ceased aiding in Percy's healing, having helped fully heal and resurrect him.

Poseidon felt his sons presence slowly reappear into existence and was confused but relieved. Poseidon promptly flashed to Olympus, and summoned the others for a council meeting.

The other gods flashed in over the next two minutes.

"I have called this meeting for one reason only, to ask one question. Which one of you resurrected Percy?" Poseidon asked, causing shocked exclamations to overtake the Hall of the Gods.

"What do you mean, Poseidon?" Zeus questioned angrily. "We were all forbidden to do so by the Fates themselves! Even when we intended to restore him as a god!"

"Are you sure it is him, brother?" Hades asked in concern. "We were all forbidden to resurrect him, and our enemies aren't stupid enough too."

"Could it have been the Thunderer or Asgardians? I wouldn't think them willing, but Thor and Odin are both certainly powerful enough." Athena suggested.

"If it wasn't any of you then that's the only other option." Poseidon said in confusion, unwittingly agreeing with Athena.

"Wrong!" Three voices called out in unison, the Olympians all turned their heads and saw the three Fates. "Young Percy was resurrected by Lady Death herself and then banned from her realm!" Atropos continued, speaking for the group, and shocking the council into silence. The sad part was that they had never been more productive. "He is fully regenerated, having been aided by the benevolent persona of Gaea."

"Benevolent persona?" Athena asked, snapping herself out of her shock.

"The Elder Gods were degenerating into demons, and she was so terrified of degenerating into a demon that she purged herself of her worst traits and became two separate beings, sealing her dark half and leaving both halves catatonic. The Gaea that the seven fought was a weaker, evil version of her and by defeating her, they destroyed her evil half and the evil halves power returned to the good half." Atropos said. "You didn't honestly believe that even all of the seven combined could truly defeat a full-powered elder goddess, did you?"

Awkward silence... Yes, they apparently thought that.

"Well, we have delivered our message. Percy will visit when he fully recovers for a check up with Apollo and then start visiting his family and friends to let them know he's alive and well, before returning to the Avengers." Atropos said, before the Fates flashed away.

"Well... I guess I'll return to the sea, now that I have my answers." Poseidon said, before flashing away.

* * *

Percy had finally finished digging himself out of the earth while restoring the earth as he went. When Percy surfaced, causing screams from those who saw him, he quickly cleansed himself of filth; excluding the blood. When he looked around he saw that Novi Grad had been restored and cleansed of Ultron parts, and Percy quickly deduced that his family had helped out.

Percy teleported away.

Percy arrived at Apollo's temple and knocked the door.

Apollo quickly opened it and gestured him inside, where several Olympians were waiting; including Percy's father, Poseidon, and his brother, Tyson.

"Hey, everybody," Percy said nervously. "Sorry for dying." Percy added, causing several people to chuckle.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Tyson asked.

"Because I just recovered from my dirt nap, and these were the clothes that I was wearing when I was horribly injured. By the way, I wanna save these in case I need to use guilt to manipulate Stark in the future." Percy said, and Apollo nodded and began checking him over.

"Well, you have literally broken everything and fully regenerated from it." Apollo said in amusement. "Great work!" He added sarcastically. "You have no lingering damage or issues, so you're at a hundred percent and ready for battle. Your ichor content is at 60%, which means that your power should have grown greatly.

"Great!" Percy replied. "Now I just need a bunch of super powerful enemies to fight."

"Demons would be a great challenge, but you might get trapped in their realms." Apollo suggested, before getting glared at for even suggesting such a thing. "Never mind, you would need more power than the Big Three to even stand a chance."

More power than the Big Three... something that Percy secretly already had.

"I'll give you a list of threats that I want gone, Percy. Just please don't die again." Zeus said in exasperation.

"I won't. I was forbidden." Percy replied with a cocky smirk, causing Zeus to roll his eyes.

"Well, have fun with that." Zeus said, before suddenly flashing out, before Percy could look away.

"I didn't die from seeing his Divine Form! Awesome!" Percy said excitedly.

"Yes, and I'll be talking with my little brother about that." Poseidon said angrily, before calming himself. "I'm glad that you're alive, Percy. I did not take your death well," he added sadly.

"What'd you do?" Percy asked in concern.

"When I felt you die, I lost control. I caused a global storm and the seas became far more dangerous than they ever had been before. I lashed out at the Avengers," he said, causing Percy's eyes to widen in horror. "Verbally, Percy," he added to his sons relief. "I need to return to my duties Percy, but Aphrodite wishes to speak with you before you leave. Have fun, and feel free to give me some grandchildren!" Father said, before teleporting out with Tyson.

"Later, Apollo, and thanks." Percy said, before leaving to head over to Aphrodite's.

Percy was calmly walking past Hermes house, when Percy heard him call him over. Percy walked over and Hermes handed Percy an IPad.

"Thanks, cuz, but I didn't get you anything." Percy said in surprise.

"It's the list of targets that Zeus wants gone." Hermes replied in amusement. "The IPads encrypted and no one but yourself can read it. You do get to keep it though, so you're welcome."

"Thanks, I'll start crossing off names when I can." Percy said, looking over the list. "Some of these might even be fun to fight."

"Have fun then, Percy," Hermes said, before leaving to deliver more stuff.

Percy arrived at Aphrodite's Palace minutes later and was let inside by her servants.

"Hello, Percy," Aphrodite said revealing herself, and only wearing lingerie and radiating lust. "Hello, heat-seeking mini Percy," she added flirtatiously, looking at Percy's groin. Yup, another inconvenient erection. At least Percy wasn't in a church!

"You tend to have that effect on people, especially when you're radiating lust. Did you really invite me here to talk, or are you just trying to seduce me?" Percy asked, nervously. Percy wanted her so bad! He just didn't wanna piss off Hephaestus to do it!

"Just teasing you, Percy, and showing you what you're missing." Aphrodite said, before summoning a robe and stopping radiating lust. "I found you potential wives! And I solved the problem with choosing one woman for you... I'll lead you to several. You get a harem!"

"You found me multiple matches while everyone believed that I was dead?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I knew that you weren't really dying! The Fates just made me play along!" Aphrodite said. Percy didn't believe her, but he didn't think she would put him in another bad relationship. Percy knew where she lived and slept, and the names of several of her children. "Anyway... make a bunch of babies!"

"Who are they?" Percy asked, still skeptical.

"One of them is Natasha... your fellow Avenger. You can heal her and restore her ability to bear children and then give her as many as she wants. The others you will find on your own."

"What about Bruce?" Percy asked in concern.

"He left her; fearing that he was dangerous to her. He was right and they never would have worked out or have a healthy relationship." Percy nodded in understanding. "Anyway, have fun and reconsider writing down your sexual experiences!" Aphrodite began to walk back to her bedroom.

"Not happening! Children might read it!"

"Who cares?! They can stop at any time!"

_Really? _Percy thought in mild disgust. Percy sighed and then teleported away.

Over the next several hours Percy visited his family and friends. They laughed. They cried. Thalia punched Percy for being stupid and then hugged him, and received shocked looks from the other Hunters for her 'treason against female-kind'. Percy checked on Grover and apologized for severing the Empathy Link, but informed him that he wouldn't endanger his well-being any further. Grover seemed to understand and his family appreciated it. Percy visited the Seven and they tried convincing him to retire, and got laughed at. Percy flat out told them that their boring lives would inevitably drive him to pointless suicide attempts.

Frank Castle was glad that his cousin was back and outright hugged Percy... Percy didn't have the heart to tease him about it.

Eventually, it was time for Percy to inform the Avengers that he was alive.

Percy quickly sneaked into Avengers Tower without being detected by any sensors, and then made sure that they were all there, and they were. They were all eating.

_Now, how should I make an entrance_? Percy mused. _If they were asleep I could draw a penis on Stark's face and write Dickhead on his forehead, or create an illusion of his armor suits having a barbie theme. I could pretend to be starting a zombie apocalypse, but they're all eating, and that would be mean._

Percy couldn't think of anything truly amusing, so he went with the boring option.

Percy dispelled his invisibility and knocked on the dining room doorway, causing a couple people to jump to their feet and look at him in shock.

"Surprise! Guess who got banished from Death's realm?" Percy asked, as they all gaped in shock.

"You were made a true immortal?" Thor asked in shock, getting confused looks from the others.

"Yup. That was confusing as hell, and I usually have to piss someone off to get banned from something."

"How the hell are you in one piece though?!" Stark asked in shock, while looking Percy over.

"I constantly regenerated for eight days and was aided by an Elder Goddess. The damage was extensive, that's why it took so long. And careful, the way you are looking at me borders on sexual harassment." Percy replied, his attempt at levity falling flat, mostly. Only Pietro, Natasha, Rhodes, and Thor laughed.

"How extensive?" Rogers asked in concern.

"My body was a wreck... brain damage and, well, literally everything damage. I lost half of my mortal blood and Death generated more ichor to resurrect and strengthen me. Coming back I had some phantom pain and mild shock, but I'm all better now.

"According to my cousin Apollo, I broke every bone in my body, multiple organ failure, massive blood loss to the point that I actually preserved the clothes I was wearing as a trophy, I suffered shock and eventual death, thirty seconds later." Everyone looked absolute horrified. "I'm all better now. I'm actually harder to injure, so cheer up, and eat your food before it gets cold. Now, I'll quit distracting you, and I'll wait in the room with the big screen TV." Percy said, before leaving the room.

Percy watched an Avatar: The Last Airbender re-run for twenty minutes, until the others finally joined him.

"So, Thor explained what a true immortal is to us, and it sounds awesome." Stark said, as he entered the room.

Percy snorted derisively. "I'm lucky that most of my family is immortal. I'll have to provide the others with a form of it though, but eventually they'll all die, even with my best efforts. Fortunately, my best efforts should buy them centuries or more, possibly even a thousand years."

"Damn! How can you give people that kind of lifespan?" Stark asked, with more than a little envy.

"You can too, just experiment with Extremis like I have. It has a ton of possibilities, ranging from super-soldiers on par with Cap; or even better physically, technopathy, enhancing intelligence, repairing terminal brain or heart damage. I even wondered if one of my Extremis variants could allow Banner to control the Hulk. Where is he anyway?"

"He left the Avengers after the Battle of Sokovia." Rogers replied, eying Natasha peripherally.

"It wasn't because of my death, was it?" Percy asked in concern.

"No. He just didn't want to continue as an Avenger and risk an accident."

"You found a way to use Extremis to grant immortality?" Stark asked in shock.

"And other low-level superhuman capabilities, yes. Don't worry, I'm only using animal test subjects that consented to testing." Percy replied, confusing everyone.

"Okay... explain that for us puny mortals," Stark said.

"I can speak to Horses, other equines, and sea creatures, normally and telepathically. Those horses really love their superpowers."

"You gave a damn horse superpowers?" Rhodes asked, while looking at Percy like he was an idiot.

"And a damn shark. Are you jealous of Super Horse?" Percy asked in amusement, causing several people to chuckle or outright laugh at the name.

"Maybe a little..." Rhodes replied in annoyance. "Could you create Super Soldiers for the United States military?"

"I could, but I doubt that I would. Unless the world started going to hell and they were badly needed. I distrust all world governments, and while an army of Extremis enhanced soldiers aren't a threat to me, they are a threat to others."

"You even distrust America?" Rogers asked.

"Yes, all world governments. Rogers, what would you say if I said there were forces in this world that have caused most wars in history, doomed thousands to starvation, rape, slavery, and torment? And they are still around causing suffering, and deceiving the masses and dooming them further."

"I would say we round them up and imprison them," Steve replied, without a moments hesitation.

"Would you like to know what this force is?" Percy asked, and Rogers replied in the affirmative. "Politicians," Percy replied, causing literally everyone to laugh at Rogers. "The sad part is that's entirely true. Politics is a source of major suffering."

"Aren't you a little young to cynical?" Rhodes asked.

"Aren't you way to old to be naive and idealistic?" Percy asked in return, and caused the younger people to laugh at Rhodes. "If I sold to governments then I would have to account for spies in their ranks, reverse-engineering by the customer nation or its enemies, and then the Super Soldiers are human beings which opens up several other vulnerabilities. Humans have limits, families, weaknesses, secrets they wouldn't want exposed, and even then everyone has a price; be it money, power, or appealing to their baser urges. The deaths which could occur due to my blind faith in human nature would be on my conscience."

"I understand what you're saying, but what are you going to do with the Extremis?" Rhodes asked.

"I currently have no plans for it beyond further study for threat assessment, advancement, and possibly doing trials on a small scale."

"Out of curiosity, what do you do with such dangerous technology?" Nick Fury asked.

Percy knew that Fury was digging for information, but he did want to ease everyone's minds... "Tech like Extremis or battle-suits like Stark builds, I put inside a vault that only I can open. Extinction level, the nasty stuff, I remove all traces of designs of such technology so that I am the only vulnerability. It would be there, but still very well protected. They would have to take me prisoner, then either break the absolutely massive amount of psychic shields that I have or torture me. At this point, most of what they can do is just horrible foreplay, and barely even worth calling torture." Percy said, carefully monitoring their thoughts and facial expressions.

"You have a very high opinion of yourself." Fury commented.

"Lots of people have a high opinion of me... that's burden of being awesome though."

"Do you still intend to remain an Avenger?" Cap interjected.

"Of course. I've agreed to eliminate a couple threats for the Olympians, but it's nothing major and won't interfere with our missions."

"Good. Any threats we can help with?" Rogers asked.

"Nah. The Olympians like keeping everything in-house and the missions are easy. I can do them at anytime and not even be challenged." Percy said, not willing to bring them on his jobs. Percy knew that his family wouldn't trust them with their secrets and he wasn't quite there yet either. He needed to get to know them all much better, and even then he doubted that he would bring them along.

"If you're sure, then okay." Rogers said awkwardly.

"I would consider asking you all for help, but Olympus has its own armies and teams for these threats. They would have to be my backup for security reasons; even if I couldn't do the missions solo." Percy added, trying to ease any awkwardness and soothe any bruised ego's.

"I really don't like foreign entities having armies that operate in countries without their knowledge." Fury stated, offending Thor and Percy, and getting nods of agreement from Rhodes, Stark, and Vision.

"We use our armies to protect the world against threats it can't even fight against. Humanity would literally be extinct without this divine interference, or they would simply be raised for food for monsters or titans." Percy said in slight anger. "And the Avengers are foreign entities operating in countries without their knowledge or permission. So..."

"Percy is right. Asgard has prevented human extinction during the Asgard-Jotunheim war, and The First Dark Elf Conflict, and the more recent Second Conflict. You may not like it Fury, but you do have to deal with it. We always have and always will protect Midgard." Thor added, far more angrily and passionately than Percy had.

"Yeah. The various pantheons have to maintain armies and deploy them on earth. Most of these threats can't even be defeated by the Avengers, and they require specific skills and a high degree of personal power."

"Okay, we'll take your word for it." Stark said diplomatically. "Anyway, how long have you been back?"

"Several hours." Percy replied.

"And you're just visiting us now?" Maria asked. "Do you feel the love guys?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"I had to get checked out on Olympus, deal with some minor family drama, Aphrodite wanted to meet with me, and then I had to visit some other family members. I came here after that. Oh, and don't worry Maria, I'll make you feel loved later." Percy said, winking after saying the last part, and causing her to smirk sexily at him in reply.

"You had sex with Aphrodite again?" Thor asked in amusement.

"No. If I did, I would probably be hiding from her husband and boyfriend." Percy replied, causing Thor to smirk. "I'd rather not give those two a common enemy. Ares was intolerable when he found out that I was fucking his girlfriend and his daughter, and filming it." Percy continued, amusing almost everyone but Rogers and Maria.

"You're not filming us having sex are you?" Maria asked, somewhat angrily.

"No, I would ask first. I don't secretly film sex with my lovers." Percy replied, somewhat offended, but not angrily. Maria looked relieved and somewhat remorseful for accusing me. "It's fine, you don't know me that well." Percy said, to her relief. "Well, not personality wise." Percy added with a smile, causing a few chuckles at the reference to the biblical term for sex.

"So, what did a sex goddess want with you then?" Rogers asked.

"She wanted to show me what I was missing and tease me a little before telling me that she solved the problem of finding a near-perfect match for me... I won't get one. She told me that I can have a harem, but I'm fairly certain that she'll change her mind after getting complaints from jealous and angry Olympians." They all, yes, all of them looked shock. "I know... I need to die more often. Immortality and a harem, what a day back."

"You're a walking paradox," Stark said in humor. "You have the best and worst luck at the same damn time."

"I'll audition for that girl group," Maria said in humor, referencing Percy's harem.

"Yes, impress me honey," Percy replied back, flirting.

"Not in the room with us!" Stark said sternly.

"Why? You're all eighteen! Just don't make eye contact!" Percy replied jokingly. Stark glared. "You are officially a boring old man now... turning down free live porn." Only Wanda, Pietro, Natasha, Thor, Rhodes, and Maria found that amusing. "Fine no PDA, PDD, or public sex on your property."

"PDD?"

"Public Display of Dong," Percy added, cracking up a few of them. "Anyway, I just wanted you all to know that I was back. I do need to start working on this kill list, a couple are extinction-level threats and pawns of bigger and badder assholes... all need to be destroyed."

"Should you be going back into battle so soon?" Steve asked in concern.

"Yes, I was cleared for battle and some of the targets are concerning. The targets are also numerous, so I want to weed through them." Percy replied and Thor seemed to understand. Gods made a lot of powerful enemies over the millennia.

* * *

Percy opted to hunt down his first targets... The Exemplars of the Octessence...

Bridget Malone, Nicolette Giroux, Utama Somchart, Yoshiro Hachiman, Andreas Zorba, were all easily killed and Percy's magical power grew further and he even learned a few new tricks. The sources of their powers were all drained of there power.

Percy decided to cross off one very unfortunate target before returning home. Percy teleported away, to Kenya.

Percy arrived near his target, a child, and began his walk. As Percy neared her location, he reminded himself that she was under mind control and had a horrible life in the first place. His killing her would likely be an act of compassion. Percy would be freeing her from suffering. Percy's internal pep talk wasn't actually working for him, but it had to be done.

Percy arrived at her house a minute later and entered, quickly incapacitating the witnesses. Percy walked towards the girl, Olisa Kabaki's, room and made sure that his psychic shields were at full power. Percy entered her room moments later.

"You're here to kill me like you did the others." Olisa said telepathically, causing Percy slight discomfort.

"Unfortunately, yes. Not because I want too, but to prevent human extinction." Percy said, before sighing. "I used to scorn people who justified their actions, because by trying to justify your actions, you are essentially admitting that they are wrong and therefore require justification. I won't try justifying this. I know it's fighting evil with evil, but I am still committing an evil act by killing a child." Percy said, before walking over to her.

"I know that you're right," Olisa said telepathically. "I've been trying to regain control since you started the killings, but I'm not strong enough. It's trying to take control even now." By this time Percy had reached her, and had placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, before casting a spell to drain her power. Percy felt her immense psychic powers flood into him, due to her not resisting him, and then merge with his own magic-based psychic abilities.

Percy finished a minute later and then began copying her knowledge of using her abilities, and the location of the temple. When it was over, Percy apologized once more and then killed her; as quickly and painlessly as he could.

With tears running down his face, Percy teleported first to the Temple of Ikonn, where he absorbed the power from the Ivory Idol and then destroyed it and his entire worthless temple. Percy teleported after his next target.

Percy arrived near the current location of the Bell of Ikonn, and rendered himself invisible. Percy walked towards the room where it was held, while thinking about that poor little girl that he was forced to kill. The other Exemplars and their masters were all just business, but Percy _hated _Ikonn now and he wanted him _gone_! Percy wanted the others gone too, but this one he would enjoy destroying the most. Percy arrived near the Bell and extracted it from its terrible hiding place, an unguarded room.

Percy learned enough from Olisa's mind to know that it was basically a tunnel or link directly to him. Percy was going to bleed that abomination dry and let him exist forever as a weakling! Percy grabbed the bell and then began draining small amounts of energy from it. Small for beings of Ikonn's power, anyway, but truly amazing for Percy. Percy didn't want him to notice. Percy didn't want him to fight. Percy just wanted him gone!

Percy spent _hours _draining Ikonn before pulling on the link to Ikonn and taking large amounts of power from him while Percy activated his spell. Percy was framing a member of the Octessence for his actions by putting an imprint of the absorbed powers inside him. Percy could feel Ikonn's focus suddenly shift off the loss of his power briefly, before it returned, but with a much weaker fight. Ikonn's brothers were now aware of and falling for Percy's trick and were all attacking Ikonn. Percy took a little more power and then the connection went dead and the Bell of Ikonn suddenly turned to dust, which Percy quickly vanished into non-existence.

Percy sensed two more members of the Octessence die and smiled in victory. Percy was never really a threat to the Octessence, not yet, but he could still cause them to kill each other and he looked forward to it.

Percy had also finally emptied out Klaue's and his minions bank accounts.

It was a great day back in the world of the living.

* * *

**Sorry, death444, no Jesus Percy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Responses:**

**xeunobre: He won't be growing a beard, sorry.**

**Guests 1 & 2: I'm glad you like it.**

**Jelly w celly: I was hoping that my jokes would be well received.**

**victorsan12345: Vision had to be created to safely burn Ultron out and Percy kept an eye on them and he could just steal the Mind Stone "for the greater good" when he was new to the Avengers. He's collecting them mostly in secret, that mention in chapter one was for the audience/readers and not for the characters. Percy wasn't in the fight? He destroyed nearly a hundred Ultron Sentries and crushed Ultron's primary body, Percy was the MVP. To me some things just needed to happen and because if Percy's existence both Maximoffs are alive, Percy's death allowed him to be warned of Thanos and begin working towards his destiny, and Tony's guilt for his part in Percy death would further the plot and, in my story, cause Tony to create fail-safes and learn a little humility.**

**I appreciated your review, but I felt that my position/reasoning needed to be explained.**

**Authors Note: I'd like to thank Marvel wiki and the Transcript wiki.**

* * *

**May 11th, 2015.**

It was a brand new day and Percy now had the difficult task of deciding how to eliminate his next target, Samantha McGee. Percy could easily kill her, but the energy inside her might cause an extinction level event. Percy was essentially left with the option of absorbing her power and applying it to his own magical power, but that would paint a colossal target on his back and make his family nervous. Nervousness for immortal super-powerful beings was never a good thing, and they would not like being surpassed by Percy in power...

Percy sudden realized that he was being an idiot! He had already surpassed most of them and they hadn't said a thing! Percy was certain that it was mostly their arrogance that helped him. Percy really could be insecure some times. With that in mind, Percy teleported behind her and trapped her in a bear hug, and then teleported them to a desert.

When Percy arrived, he pulled on the power contained within her and began rapidly absorbing it. Percy spent minutes absorbing her power, which seemed to be as limitless as the sun itself and he wasn't sure how much of it he could even hold.

Eventually, after growing his power a shocking amount, the flow stopped and she managed to get free from Percy's hold, and tried attacking him. Percy blasted her body into a dust and left its remains, if they could even be called that to be forever concealed by the desert. As the sun rose into the sky, Percy teleported away, while contemplating how to do the impossible.

Percy arrived near the current hide-out of one Cain Marko... the Juggernaut. Percy had to defeat him. The problem was that it was near impossible to do so. Percy had to find a way to do the impossible, while surviving uninjured enough to still be able to build his harem.

Percy easily sneaked into his hide-out, got right up behind him, and then teleported them both away, to the planet Mars.

"You got balls, Kid. What do ya want?" Cain asked.

"To eliminate the threat you pose to the world. It's nothing personal, you have just caused a lot of damage and trouble." Percy replied, and Cain laughed. "I'm gonna pretend you're laughing due to hysterical fear." Percy added, causing him to laugh even harder. Percy super-sped to him, grabbed a hold of his neck, and began rapidly draining his power. "Surrender you are no match, lowly villain!" Cain laughed harder, still unaware of Percy's draining of his power.

"You feel that light-headedness? That's your brain being deprived of oxygen!" Percy bluffed. Meanwhile, Cain just looked amused. Percy was bleeding him dry, but he was still standing! "How are you still standing?"

"Because yer doin nothin to me, kid." Cain said arrogantly. Percy had drained so much of his power from him that Percy's had more than tripled!

"Not even slight trouble breathing?" Percy asked.

"Nothin," He replied.

"You'll break and I'll use the fame from defeating you to get a harem." Cain laughed in response. Percy realized that the Crimson Gym of Cyttorak was actually inside of of Marko, so he just ripped it out of him.

Percy was amazed to find a gem inside; it wasn't an infinity gem, but it could enhance his powers to similar heights, or Percy could just use its link to Cyttorak to bleed that bastard dry. He could sense that if his flesh touched the gem then he would become a slave to Cyttorak, so Percy conjured a gauntlet to filter the power and telekinetically secured the gem inside of it.

Percy finished off Marko and then teleported back to Earth.

When Percy arrived, he summoned the other gems of Cyttorak and when they appeared, he modified the gauntlet to include them.

_Oh this was going to be fun..._ Percy thought with glee.

Over the next hour Percy turned deserts into forests, purified and created water, cured all known diseases, resurrected dead fish, restored cut forests, created absolutely massive amounts of crops and gave them to those who needed them, gave people the means and skills to tend to those crops; so they could continue feeding others, erased nuclear waste, created schools and imparted knowledge to adults to teach them, cured air and marine pollution, erased the worst of chemical and biological weapons from existence, and stripped terrorists of their weapons and then bound them in chains.

Percy did all of this in his personal Black Ops armor to protect his identity.

And the gems still had plenty of power, most drawing directly from the source. Percy created shields against demons of all types; on a solar system level and made it so that they drained energy from those trying to break them, but only Percy could drain energy from the shields. Percy's gauntlet still had a lot of power left, so Percy healed any damage to earths magnetic field and atmosphere. He decided to reinforce the barriers around earth to prevent attack.

Still, the gems had plenty of power. Percy was beginning to wonder if Cyttorak was truly omnipotent, and after teleporting back to earth to check the time, he decided to do some asteroid mining with his powers.

Percy mined every asteroid that he could, likely making quintillions of dollars in the process and the gems still had a decent amount of power; even when he extended his island further, and created heavily warded warehouses and vaults to store his loot. At least Percy was making some progress on draining Cyttorak's powers. Percy was still getting annoyed though, so he just started destroying Hell Lords, and other demons, and siphoning their power into defenses for their now former dimensions. Lucifer Lightbearer, Beelzeboul, Asmodeus, Thog, and Olivier, were all killed and Percy acquired their dimensions for his very grateful uncle Hades after fully-warding them and finally exhausting the power in the gems, breaking them and then destroying all remnants of them.

"Perseus," Hades greeted.

"Lord Hades... I come to you with an offer, but I also wish to inquire about Maria, Lisa, and Frank Castle."

"Fields of Asphodel," Hades replied. "Why do you ask?"

"They're the family of Frank Castle, a son of Athena and were all caught in the crossfire of a gang war... Frank is avenging them right now. As for why I ask, I recently defeated the Hell Lords, Lucifer Lightbearer, Beelzeboul, Asmodeus, Thog, and Olivier... So I'll give you their dimensions and souls, but in exchange I want those three relocated to Elysium and the same for Frank when he eventually dies, and an oath on Chaos that you won't use this increased power against the Olympians, their allies and servants, or their interests."

"Very well..." Hades agreed, finding the offer incredibly beneficial. "I agree to your terms and I swear upon Chaos that I shall not use my increased power against the Olympians, their allies and servants, or their interests. Furthermore, I swear upon the River Styx to not inform Athena of your association with her son." Hades was risking being destroyed by the power of Chaos if he broke that oath, which he wouldn't do.

Both sensed several members of the remaining Octessence die.

"Destroying those pricks is hard when you have to trick them into killing each other," Percy commented to his uncle's shock.

"_You _caused their deaths?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, they were all on the list. So were their Exemplars. It needed to be done and the risk is minimal. They were all arrogant enough that they never imagined themselves being tricked." Hades looked amused by Percy's last remark. That applied to the Olympian's too.

Their business having concluded, Percy and Hades said their goodbyes and Percy teleported away.

Over the next five minutes, Percy absolutely dominated the Uprising Storm; easily destroying Horrorscope, Catastrophobia, and Cryptomnesia. They were all pathetic! Percy ambushed and _easily _slaughtered them all despite being outnumbered.

The Pantheon, led by an ambitious demigod son of Loki was easily wiped out, and Percy made sure that _all _of them died.

Percy was very pleased to once more sense the deaths of a few more members of the Octessence. Percy teleported away, pleased with his days work, and making a note that he had only been active for ten hours.

When Percy arrived, he noticed that the Avengers had recently called him, and promptly flashed away his armor and teleported there.

"There you are!" Rogers called out, angrily. "You didn't answer the call for the mission!"

"Because I was on one, but what was it?" Percy asked, asked noticing the glares directed at him.

Rogers sighed. "Show him the footage, the mission is no longer feasible anyway. The target disappeared." Steve said, and Maria played it.

Percy quickly learned that _he _was the target, but for recruitment or arrest. Percy really did look awesome in his Black Ops armor, and was proud of his design of it.

"He fixed a lot of bad things and he disappeared while we were waiting for you. Anyone who would use such levels of power to help people instead of rule or conquer them was someone that I wanted as an Avenger." Rogers said, still angry.

Percy was so awesome that Steve wanted to recruit him twice!

"Uh huh. Zoom in on his gauntlet." Percy said, in a bored tone. They obeyed. "His powers were derived from the gauntlet on his right arm, they enable god-like levels of reality manipulation. He was trying to exhaust that energy and its source. He was seen on Mars, where he killed an extinction-level threat." Percy said, to their shock. "The source was eventually weakened so badly that its enemies attacked and killed him, and then turned on each other. Only two of these beings survive now."

"How do you know all that?" Rhodes asked in interest. A scan of his thoughts revealed a desire to improve intelligence gathering capabilities for America, and he was hoping they could reverse-engineer Percy's and the Olympian's surveillance methods.

Percy replied by flashing on his Black Ops armor and removing the helmet.

"But, yes, Steve. Since I'm so awesome that you want to recruit me twice, I'll join the Avengers." Percy said, causing a few Avengers to laugh. "I am sorry that I didn't answer the call, but I was on a mission and had been fighting since before sun rise."

"The threats dealt with?" Steve asked, much less angry now.

"Yes," Percy replied, not offering any more information.

"What were these threats?" Thor asked.

"Exemplars, Hell Lords, and New Gods," Percy replied, causing Thor to look stupefied and surprised.

"Y-you..."

"Um, Thor, you okay?" Natasha asked in concern.

"What _are _those threats?" Stark asked, directing the question at Thor and Percy.

"Beings as mighty as Godheads in some cases or even stronger. Over the last two days beings of great power have fallen... including beings as powerful as Elder Gods who's names I dare not speak. I wouldn't even speak the names of Hell Lords." Thor replied. "How did you kill beings as powerful as the eight?"

"Easily. I didn't. I tricked them into killing each other by framing their pawns for killing the others pawns. I left a little evidence behind and they fell for it. I used some magical artifacts to bolster my own power and kill the Hell Lords and bartered their former realms and the souls within them to my uncle Hades."

"I'm impressed," Thor stated. "For a second I thought that you had surpassed me in power."

"Not quite, but I'm optimistic. Even then once you become the King of Asgard you'll be even closer to near invincibility."

"Why do you seek such power, my friend?" Thor asked.

"I want to discover the limits of my power and potential and eventually ascend to godhood under my own power... no one has ever truly done that."

"Well, I'll surpass you both in power and win the measuring contest that you're engaging in," Stark interjected. He didn't expect Percy and Thor to both laugh _at _him.

"Maybe in a few decades of advancement and after dumping billions into a single suit you'll be able to stall us for a few minutes." Percy said with a smirk. "Thor and I can one-hit your ass right now. Your suits are great, but your body isn't strong enough to survive a full-power hit from us even with them on. Plus you're too much of a pussy to inject yourself with Extremis."

"Damn!" Rhodes said in both shock and amusement.

"I fought Thor, actually. I held my own." Tony replied.

"I hold back while fighting on Earth, unless I'm fighting someone of similar strength and durability." Thor pointed out.

"Yeah right..." Tony said in derision. "You two are just messing with us mortals."

"He's a God of Strength, Stark. He might be able to lift millions or even billions of tons." Stark didn't believe that for even a second. "Fine. Don't believe us. It doesn't really matter, but when you learn the truth don't look shocked."

"Stark, Perseus is being serious. I could easily kill you with my full strength and damage the planet in the process." Thor said, but Stark stubbornly refused to believe that Thor was as strong as he and Percy both claimed.

"Oh well. I'll get to film you getting your ass kicked by a god some time." Percy said. "Should get lots of hits on Youtube... but if you really take a pounding then I might put it on a porn site as a joke." Several of people chuckled about that, but Tony looked more annoyed. "Tony Stark gets pounded by Thor's big hammer... that should get some views." All of the Avengers laughed except Tony, but even Tony's lips upturned.

"Anyway," Tony said. "I'm building a new base of operations for us and I want all Avengers living there." Only Percy looked irritated.

"I have a palace on a private island and I usually walk around nude or with barely anything on..." Percy replied in mild amusement.

"It's wonderful. It's dinner, dessert, sex, a free show, and breakfast the next morning." Maria said to the Avengers amusement.

"If it's required then I'll try to remember to not expose myself..." Percy said, but he wasn't thrilled with having to change.

"It's required. We need to be able to gather the team more quickly." Steve replied. "I understand that you were on a secret mission, but us knowing that you are gone will help a great deal. Being able to just call or knock on your door will solve a lot of problems. You can still take your dates to your home, of course, but we need to be able to contact you."

Percy nodded, but he was still mildly annoyed.

* * *

It was finally the day of Thor's departure and Tony and Steve were debating whether or not Vision was truly worthy of Mjolnir... much to Percy's annoyance. Percy didn't care either way.

"I'm going to miss these little talks of ours," Thor said.

"Well, not if you don't leave."

"I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee?"

"You think you can find out what's coming?"

"I do. Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained." Thor had Heimdall activate the Bifrost, which caused Thor to vanish in a show of light and return to Asgard... burning a circle in the grass where he was standing.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance. I'm gonna miss him though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears."

Percy smirked. It sounded like Tony was going to be the one crying.

"I will miss you, Tony."

"Aw, give him a kiss!" Percy said jokingly, breaking the solemn mood and causing them to laugh.

"Yeah? Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up."

"The simple life."

"You'll get there one day."

"I don't know, family, stability. The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out."

"You alright?"

"I'm home." After Tony drove away, Percy and Steve began walking back inside. "Looking forward to your date tonight?" Steve asked, referring to Percy's second date with Natasha. Percy had finally mustered up the nerve to confess to overhearing her tell Bruce that she was sterilized and that Aphrodite thought that he should romance her and heal her. Surprisingly, Natasha had agreed to date him despite Bruce just recently disappearing... when asked, Natasha explained that it just felt right to her.

Maria's response was that Percy would make Natasha feel all kinds of right, a response that amused the others. Poor Maria was now fending off inept seduction attempts by both Rhodes and Pietro, but she was trying to persuade Natasha to share Percy, which Percy found amusing and was agreeable too. It was no slight to Natasha, but she probably couldn't fully satisfy him. Percy preferred to tire himself out, drain himself, and then finish with himself and his lovers thoroughly exhausted. Percy had a feeling due to Lady Aphrodite's blessing that he would soon have two women and properly begin his harem... but he would keep the numbers small. He actually liked having a connection and a relationship with women.

* * *

**August 2nd, 2015.**

Percy's feeling proved true and after Natasha sampled the goods and had realized just how insatiable Percy was she opted to share with Maria... Natasha being bisexual helped too. Percy and Natasha took turns enjoying Maria and often times shared her and Natasha enjoyed the attention of Percy and Maria in return.

Percy had also been training with the other Avengers; mostly hand-to-hand combat and such, and Percy quickly identified Wanda's abilities as just over-stimulated facets of her innate magical ability. Percy began training her when he had time and she was rapidly gaining great skill and power in telepathy and telekinesis, and could now form magical bolts, teleport with high proficiency, and create magical shields. Percy already taught her how to tap into various energy sources for greater magical feats, but Percy refused to teach her invocation spells or even mention the dangerous practice. Percy didn't want an ally of his enslaved to some mystery being with delusions of importance. Unfortunately, Wanda was also attracted to him; at least physically anyway, which Percy found adorable.

After a sensor was tripped, Percy flashed on his armor teleported to the roof top...

After a quick scan, Percy saw a shrunken person... which, to Percy, meant Pym Particles.

"It's okay, he can't see me," the person said moments before Percy looked directly at him.

"I see you _and _hear you," Percy replied in annoyance. "Now use those particles and grow into a big boy."

"He can see me." Scott enlarged himself back to normal size and waved to Percy. "Hi. I'm Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Scott. I'm Percy. Now what are you doing here?"

"First off, I'm a big fan. I cried when I learned that you died by getting crushed by a city... manly tears, but I cried." Scott said.

"Thanks... now why are you here and who are you?"

"I'm Ant-Man."

"A protege of Hank Pym?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Scott answered truthfully.

"Cool... now as for the why you're here?"

"I was hoping I could grab a piece of technology just for a few days, and then return it. I need it to save the world. You know how that is."

"Yes, I do. What piece of technology and for what reason?"

"A signal decoy invented by Hank Pym... and I can't tell you the reason." Scott replied after being told not to blab anymore by Hank Pym.

"So basically you need to reclaim some possibly outdated 90's tech for its creator to stop Darren Cross from mass-producing Pym Particle fueled suits and selling them to terrorists and countries. We can't let you in, but I can retrieve the tech for you."

"Really?" Scott asked, but he was shocked that Percy knew all of that and so were Hank and Hope Pym.

"Yeah, plus it might piss Tony off. Ultron nearly killed me and then the Avengers were required to live here to gather for missions faster."

"It seems like a nice place," Scott said in confusion.

"I sleep and walk around in the nude... or used too. Now every Avenger and most staff have seen me naked due to my bad habits. That was awkward." Scott laughed. "You ever see a dear in headlights? I was getting a lot of shocked looks until I realized that I forgot to put on clothes. I'm glad that it was a warm day..." More laughter.

"Anyway, I'll get the Signal Decoy. I'll be right back." Percy said, before teleporting away. Percy quickly retrieved the Signal Decoy and then teleported back to the roof.

"That was quick," Scott said.

Percy handed it to him. "Next time, just ask. You could have gotten your ass kicked or you could have gotten yourself brutally killed."

"Thanks," Scott replied.

"Now get out of here before the arrogant asshole funding this comes by and throws a tantrum." Percy said, amusing Scott, Hank, and Hope.

**Hours later...**

"You gave away tech to an unknown?" Tony asked in annoyance.

"No. I gave away tech that your father stole from SHIELD to someone who needed it to stop Darren Cross from selling weapons to terrorists and spreading dangerous tech all over the world. I knew exactly who he was, who gave him the tech, their mission, and their intentions... besides the tech was made in the 90's and I've seen far better. Besides, the alternative was beating the poor sap into submission and he could have evaded long enough to steal it anyway. He was going to get it either way purely due to that sole advantage of being able to shrink that small." Percy replied, finding the whole conversation tedious.

"You called me an arrogant asshole and implied that I throw tantrums like a child."

"Yeah... I can see the future now apparently. That's basically what you're doing." Percy replied, amusing Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro.

"How do you even know that this guy can be trusted?"

"I read his mind and recognized the tech as Hank Pym's and confirmed that it was given to him. Aside from that, I'm tracking him and Olympian Intelligence is watching the situation and advancements in interest." Percy said.

"Why?" Stark asked.

"Because their glitchy and unreliable and users can accidentally exile themselves into another realm or risk insanity due changes to brain chemistry. Pym knows how to protect against that, but Darren Cross is an amateur. The human body can't handle them long-term; it's risky primitive tech, but is a good first step towards something worthwhile."

"What do the Olympians think of my tech?" Tony asked with a smirk, but Percy replied with an unamused look.

"Your suits are less than shit to them. Despite whatever arrogant delusion you're operating under you are merely smart for a mortal and your technology isn't a threat to immortal gods and it barely warrants their attention. It doesn't advance humanity. It compensates for the fact that you're a helpless rich boy with no fighting skill and possess the wisdom of a court jester. Ultron wasn't a threat to them and neither is your pitiful Hulk-buster armor."

"Holy shit! He burned you good!" Rhodes said in awe. Tony glared. "Oh, come on. You walked right into that one. You basically asked for him to insult you and he was being completely serious."

Most of the Avengers enjoyed seeing Tony Stark humbled a little and it sped up the ending of that annoying conversation.

"Couldn't you have just beat the guy down?" Sam asked

"I probably would have killed him by accident and he was a good guy. He was trying to do a good thing and the tech didn't even belong to Stark in the first place, was outdated, unused in storage, and preventing the proliferation of the Pym Particle was necessary. Can you imagine fighting an army of insect-sized lunatics? It would be extremely tedious and difficult. It would be a long drawn out war and more than half our team could fall to ambush."

Days later Olympian Special Forces would capture all samples of the Cross Particle and destroy them for being worthless and then execute all those in possession of them.


	6. Trial of the Century

**Authors Note: I'd like to thank Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki and Springfieldspringfield, a transcript website.**

**November, 3rd, 2015.**

Percy's new relationship with Natasha was going well and they had been on a lot of dates. They were really getting to know each other, which included the biblical definition of the word. Percy could really see himself eventually being her husband though, and was looking forward to that. They had a lot in common, Natasha and Percy. He didn't judge her and she didn't judge him, though Percy had only described his victims as 'the kind of people HYDRA would hire,' which was true and they did hire many of them.

Natasha had chosen to accompany him to visit his cousin Frank, who was recently outed as the Punisher. Percy wasted no time in healing him and waking him up.

"How's life, cuz?" Percy asked in amusement.

"Painful," Frank replied. "You healed me?"

"Yeah. Couldn't stand looking at your uglied up mug any longer." Percy replied, to Frank and Natasha's amusement. "This is my girlfriend, Natasha. Natasha, this is my cousin Frank... a brother of my ex."

"Nice to meet you," Frank replied, a greeting which Natasha returned.

"I looked into your families murder recently and you'll likely be pleased to know they're in Elysium now... it's not ideal, but they can be kinda happy there. I've dug into the DA's past while you were healing and she put a DNR on you and the shooting was a sting operation to catch a drug lord who calls himself the Blacksmith. I've gathered evidence and a few testimonies, but we need to stall and form back-up plans... I'm assuming that you still want blood."

"I want to get out of here and kill that bitch," Frank replied.

"I didn't hear that, but since you don't have a plan; ruining her reputation, life, and name would help. Foreplay makes everything better and it would hurt her much worse than simply killing her. To truly ruin her, we need to stall until more evidence can be gathered and you'll need legal council... she intends to extradite you and have you executed in Delaware. She just needs to tie you to those killings that occurred around the same time."

"I'd still go to prison," Frank pointed out.

"Prisons can be escaped from. Unfortunately the governor won't be issuing pardons..."

"No shit," was Frank's reply.

"Yeah, he's not corrupt. I was surprised." Percy replied.

"So stall, but I'm going to prison anyway?"

"Yes, but an enemy will be ruined in the process and shift public opinion to view you as sympathetic figure who was getting justice the only way available. If we can time it right then the jury could sympathize with you. The room isn't being properly watched by the way and I can give you another option... I can bless you with the physical abilities of the average Olympian male. It would aid in your escape and future war."

"Maybe another time. I like a good fight."

Percy nodded, but was visibly displeased. "You've got the lawyers of Nelson and Murdock coming in soon. They're willing to be your lawyers and I suggest you accept. I'll foot the bill, they're easy to afford lawyers."

"Yeah. That inspires confidence." Frank replied.

"Try recognizing Murdock's voice if you can." Percy replied.

Sure enough, they were led into the room.

"Frank Castle," Murdock greeted. "My name is Matthew Murdock. These are my associates, Franklin Nelson and Karen Page."

"Yeah. I know who you are. You protect shitbags."

"We came here today to make you an offer. We don't want money for our services, we're not interested in fame or free advertising. Weren't even assigned to your case. We don't have to be here. But you take a quick look around, you'll notice we're the only lawyers who are. As you may well know, your list of enemies extends well beyond the gangs you've killed. You're very good at making powerful enemies. And the day you were admitted to Metro-General for the round you took to the head, a do-not-resuscitate order was placed on you. And a shoot-to-kill order, just a few days ago. We know, because we heard it given. These orders were issued by the District Attorney. And the fact that she's had it in for us ever since we started asking questions tells us we're on the right track. Someone in the DA's office wants you dead, Mr. Castle and we'd like to know why. Maybe even find out who's responsible for what happened to you. We're talking about your life, Mr. Castle. We can help you keep what's left of it."

Frank looked at Percy and sighed. "Alright, you two can represent me, but stall for as long as possible. My cousin is gathering evidence against Reyes to ruin her. I'm going to prison or dying, but I want that bitch's life ruined too."

"Do you know why she wants you dead?" Murdock asked.

"The massacre in the park was a failed sting targeting the drug lord who calls himself the Blacksmith... when that went south there was a shoot-out. An undercover cop was written off as John Doe and Gregory Tapper was ordered to cover it up." Percy replied.

And then Samantha Reyes entered the room and tried ordering Murdock, Nelson, and Page out, and then tried ordering Percy and Natasha out.

"Uh, we have a little bit of business here left."

"Frank Castle already has counsel. So, unless you've asked the public defender for permission to speak to his client, you are in violation of New York legal ethics."

"We spoke to the PD this morning. To be honest, he doesn't seem all that prepared to tackle this case. Although, he did mention the conversation that you had with him yesterday."

"Furthermore, I'm Frank's cousin and I won't have him under defended by an amateur lawyer who only wants to lick his mistresses boots."

"Matt Murdock, is it?" Reyes asked.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you." Murdock replied.

"Mmm-hmm. You have a reputation of being a smart man, Mr. Murdock. And since your colleagues seem unable to grasp the hornets' nest they keep kicking, let me direct this at you. Leave this ward, leave this man, leave this entire case behind before you wake up six feet under the ash that was your reputation and promising legal career."

"We have a right to a private conversation with a prospective client."

"Not if there's a conflict of interest."

"And what conflict is that?"

"Elliot Grote. You can't represent Castle when one of his victims was your former client."

"Alleged victims."

"All the same."

"Representing Grotto might have complicated matters, but then again, all evidence of our work with him and our deal with you seems to have disappeared from public record. It's almost as if someone didn't want it known that you violated a witpro contract, jeopardized the safety of said witness, and then ordered a shoot-to-kill on Castle. But I guess Ms. Reyes could just confess to that when she files this conflict of interest complaint. We have our case files to back up our story. How's your side looking? The fact of the matter is, Ms. Reyes, the only person who shouldn't be here right now is you. Seeing as it's a breach of ethics for the prosecuting attorney to communicate with the defendant without his assigned legal counsel present. So, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to resume convincing Mr. Castle that, unlike his current legal counsel, we can actually help him."

"You already have," Frank said.

"And how are you related to Mr. Castle? All of his family is dead." Reyes said, trying to attack on that front.

"His mortal family is, but his divine family isn't. They seemed quite angry when they learned about the fates of Frank's family. All of those involved are being tortured in the Underworld right now... for eternity. A truly horrible fate... my uncle Hades has several millennia of experience at devising new tortures, but it was those that hurt children that suffer the worst." Reyes began to look nervous and fearful, but was still hiding it well. "Sucks for them, huh?"

"I-i have to go."

She and her people left the room.

Percy snorted in amusement. "Anyway, I'll transfer the money into your account. Don't worry about the amount, you'll end up earning it." Percy said, transferring 200,000 USD into their account.

* * *

"It's worse than I thought. Thirty-seven separate murder charges. What about you? Uh, 98 lesser I mean, felony assault, burglary, criminal possession of a weapon, reckless endangerment. Any number of criminal mischief charges."

"Damn, Frank. I thought you were killing people seriously, not doing it as a hobby." Percy replied, amusing Frank and Natasha.

"Not all of us can lift millions of tons and move at inhuman speeds, kid."

"It can be arranged..." Percy said suggestively.

"Maybe later."

"You could take down entire teams of Special Forces..." Frank looked interested by the idea.

"I need to go meet with Reyes," Foggy said.

"Remember to stall," Percy said. "Rehash, clarify, waste every second that you can without exposing your intentions. If you lose the case then you can take credit for taking down Reyes as compensation. That should get you a great deal many more clients."

"The 200,000 should cover it," Foggy said in humor.

"You're taking a risk here; a small one given what we already have on Reyes, but I will still insure that your firms efforts are properly rewarded." Percy replied.

Foggy left the room, leaving behind Percy, Natasha, Karen, and Frank.

"Percy, go ahead and give me those abilities," Frank said, to Karen's concern.

"About time. I've got a couple other little surprises too." Percy, said before warding the door and crossing the tape. Percy blessed Frank with the basic abilities of the Olympian gods and then much greater strength and durability, greater reflexes, and added the ability to innately master weapons by merely using them once. "Made you stronger and more durable than most male Olympians and I improved your innate ability to master weapons with something that I learned from my enemies."

Frank looked impressed and accidentally freed himself, causing Percy to sigh before repairing the restraints. "You'll learn to control it better with time. Just try not to have sex or fight anyone that you're trying to keep alive. I can also add a spell for intent-based control until you adjust."

Frank wanted that added before they increased his restraints.

**One hour later...**

"It's your lucky day, Mr. Castle."

"The six Dogs of Hell gang members you wiped out in Delaware? Won't be an issue anymore. Delaware doesn't have the evidence to charge and extradite, so the death penalty is officially off the table. But Reyes also wanted three life sentences without the possibility of parole. But as the Nelson in Nelson and Murdock, I got her down to one, with the possibility of parole in 25 years. That's the good news."

"And the bad?" Karen Page asked.

"She wouldn't budge on protective custody. He's gonna have to be in general pop." Foggy said.

"Uh, no, that's bullshit. All right? He'll be... He'll be surrounded by criminals, people out for his blood."

"Sounds like a party," Frank said and Percy agreed.

"You could reduce their costs a lot by killing all the scumbags too. I know that all that killing would just break your heart..." Percy said.

"No doubt you can handle yourself, but I think Reyes is betting on the gangs here. Legally, though? I think this is the best possible deal we're gonna make right now. So I recommend you take it, but I'm sure that you intend to keep stalling Reyes."

"Damn right," Frank agreed.

"Okay," Foggy said with a sigh. "So, when the judge and Reyes come in all you have to do is say four simple words. 'Not guilty, Your Honor.' And we'll go to trial and ruin Reyes."

"Can do."

**Later...**

"Case number 4854, The People v. Frank Castle. Do you waive the reading of the charges?"

"No, Your Honor."

"All right, then." They began listing every crime Castle had committed that they knew about.

"How does the defendant plead?"

"I plead not guilty. You hear that, witch? I'm gonna watch you burn right along with me. You hear me?" Frank said.

"Counselor, please control your client."

"Do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Your Honor."

"The defendant has entered a plea of not guilty."

"Due to the nature and severity of the crimes he is accused of, bail is denied. A court date will be set upon consultation with the DA's office. We are adjourned."

"I don't like this stall strategy, but the evidence and money is worth it," Foggy said in irritation. "Trial of the century. We need to find Matt before this goes wide. Tell him everything's about to begin."

* * *

"Counselors, over 400 potential jurors have come through this courtroom. So I should tell you, if you can't agree to move forward with the 12 men and women selected, I will make this trial a living hell for all of you."

"Your Honor, New York hasn't seen a trial this divisive and this public in years. Finding an impartial jury is not easy. Everybody has an opinion about Frank Castle." Foggy said.

"It's New York, Mr. Nelson. Everybody has an opinion about everything." Judge Batzer said. "Ms. Reyes, is the prosecution satisfied with its jury panel?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"And the defense, Mr. Nelson?"

"Uh, yes, Your Honor, we are." Foggy replied.

"Thank Christ," Judge Batzer said. "The trial of The People of New York v. Frank Castle is now in session."

"Today, of all days I mean, he said he'd be late, but this is ridiculous. Foggy, what is going on with him?" Karen asked.

"All rise. Court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Cynthia Batzer presiding. Indictment number 1986-4447, The People v. Frank Castle. Be seated."

"Looks like you're a man down."

"Ms. Reyes, are the People ready to begin opening statements?"

"More than ready, Your Honor."

"Should we be worried? I mean, there's no way Matt misses this, right?"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury Frank Castle brutally tortured and murdered 30 people. Thirty that we know of. He took the law into his own hands. Acted as judge, jury, and most violent executioner. And you will hear that the defendant's victims were criminals but the victims are not on trial here today, and justice does not belong in the hands of a man like Frank Castle. This isn't the Wild West. Justice is served here in a court of law. And it is up to each of you to take back the city from lawless vigilantes like Frank Castle. This man is no hero. He's a serial killer. And he is guilty. Thank you."

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen of the jury the defendant, Frank Castle, is not sorry. Um Mr. Castle is as much a victim." Nelson began, trying to get his bearings.

"Okay, so you're 19 standing in hot sand sun burning down noise yelling, gunfire the only thing that you know for sure is that you're surrounded by an enemy that wants you dead. But you do it. You endure it. Why? Because you have orders. And you have a duty. And also because your life doesn't end here. You have people you love waiting at home. Because aside from being a decorated marine the man before you is a good husband and an excellent father. Frank Castle returned from the hell of war wanting nothing more than to pick up his life. But his wife, young son and daughter were brutally murdered by criminals, and no one, not the police and certainly not the District Attorney stepped up to make it right. See, Frank Castle never came home. He just traded in one war zone for another. This trial isn't about vigilantes. It's about the failure of the justice system. And how one man, Frank Castle, is being used as a pawn to cover up that system's mistakes. The prosecution wants blood. But as the judge just said to get it, they have to prove their case beyond a reasonable doubt. So all I'm asking of you today keep an open mind. That's all, Your Honor."

"Prosecution, call your first witness."

"Yes, Your Honor."

And then Matt Murdock _finally _showed up.

With both lawyers on point they easily ripped Samantha Reyes and her reputation apart. Gregory Tepper confessed to forging a death certificate to list a dead cop as a John Doe and exposed Reyes as the one who coerced him to do that and falsify the reports on the Castle family. Tepper was discarded and both he and Reyes were taken into custody.

Everything was going well and Wilson Fisk had revealed though a pawn that he had some information about who killed Frank's family, and Frank was going to confess anyway, so he agreed to go to Ryker's. Thankfully the pre-planned confession wouldn't change.

Reyes would soon be destroyed and Frank had what he wanted on that front so he would get himself sent to Ryker's earlier than planned.

"Your, uh Your Honor? Can I say something?"

"You may."

"You know those, uh those people? The ones I put down, the people I killed? I want you to know that I'd do it all again. This is a circus, all right? It's a charade, it's an act. It's bullshit about how crazy I am."

"Language."

"I ain't crazy! I'm not crazy. Okay? I know what I did. I know who I am. I'm smack-dab in the middle of my right damn mind, and any scumbag, any any lowlife, any maggot piece of shit that I put down, I did it because I liked it!

"Order!"

"Hell, I loved it! I killed all those murderers, rapists, pedophiles, drug dealers, and thugs because no one would! Your cops, detectives, lawyers and judges can be bought off. Your departments and agencies get infiltrated by traitors and spied on because you're all weak! Your civilians playing at being soldiers in a war where innocent people are the collateral damage! I made more progress with my methods than any of you little pricks did!"

"Remove the witness!"

"Those fuckers terrorize the streets and I killed them just like I did the other shitbags! That's how you beat crime!" Frank said as he was drug from the court room.

Frank got what he wanted though and Samantha Reyes would later be disbarred and go to trial with her soon being sentenced to years in prison. Frank would later escape Ryker's Island and kill the worst of the inmates... _thousands _of corrupt and evil bastards; guards, staff, and inmates. He single handedly purged the prison of corruption.

Percy was _very _impressed by Frank's improved fighting ability.

* * *

**December 15th, 2015.**

Percy was currently tracking Peter Parker, also known as 'Spider-Man' to the public. That kid was going to get himself killed and possibly his entire family, so Percy decided to intervene and hopefully give him other options or better equipment so that he didn't end up dead in a gutter somewhere after watching everyone he loved get slaughtered.

Percy found Peter minutes later and remotely teleported Parker to himself, causing Peter to appear from where he was in an alley.

"Hello, Peter Parker, or do you prefer Spider-Man?" Percy said, as Parker looked around in shock and confusion. Peter noticed Percy, and quickly recognized him as Perseus of the Avengers.

"Why did you bring me here?" Peter asked, removing his mask.

"To either convince you to quit super-heroics or accept some help, so that you don't die a broken person in a gutter somewhere when you eventually fight someone that you can't beat." Percy said, to Parker's annoyance.

"Your pep talks suck, a lot."

"I'm being realistic, Parker. The battle that I lost was a city falling on top of me, not all losses are that epic and awesome." Percy replied, causing Peter to smile. "I could just as easily be a super-villain who brought you here to kill you, or kill your aunt: May Parker, or your best friend: Ned Leeds. You need to realize that your actions can cause the deaths of those you care about. The question you need to ask yourself is this: are you willing to take that risk and can you protect all the people that you care about? Bear in mind that it took me ten minutes to discover your identity and five more to profile your life and know about your family and friends."

Percy just noticed that Parker looked horrified.

"I just wanted to make a difference! I was given these powers for a reason and I have to use them to help others, because I have the power to, and if I don't, then what happens is partly my fault for not not doing what I can to help." Peter replied heatedly.

"Do you force criminals to commit their crimes, Parker?" Percy asked in annoyance.

"No!"

"Then how is it your fault? No one has the right to ask you to sacrifice everything for others. It's a personal choice and generally ends in misery, loneliness, and regret."

"I'm not gonna stop! You can't make me!" Parker replied, causing Percy to laugh somewhat evilly and scare the kid.

"I could easily make you!" Percy replied in amusement. "I could expose you to your aunt, the police, your enemies, I could even kill you, and I could even lock you in a prison! I could strip you of your powers! You didn't think your heroics through at all. Your lovely aunt could be extorted too!" Peter looked concerned.

"But it's your choice and the consequences are on you too. That said, I won't have you running around in a onesie where you can get shot, stabbed, or blown to pieces. So... let's design you a suit that won't get you mocked." Percy stood from where he was sitting.

"You're gonna make me a suit?!" Parker asked excitedly, ignoring the onesie comment, as Percy lead him to his lab.

"Yes. I'll keep the tech minimal to help you grow but still stay protected. You're still young and might want to design your own in the future. Plus tech can be a crutch and prevent you from honing your innate skills to do the same thing.

Percy unlocked his lab; all four security measures, and then both Percy and Peter entered.

"Awesome!" Parker said, looking at all of Percy's inventions.

"Yes, I am, but let's just focus on creating you a suit." Percy said, with an amused smile. Parker nodded in reply, so Percy continued. "I was thinking a synthetic Vibranium mesh in your suit to make it damn near-indestructible and even augment your physical abilities further. A scanner and sensor set up to help you be aware of all threats. From what I've observed, the tensile strength of your webbing is incredible, but I will provide you with a blend for Hulk-like threats and falling sky-scrapers and a more compact version of web-shooters. I'll also include tech-based psychic shielding, of course, and some Stealth/Camouflage, temperature control with a built in heater, anti-theft stuff, and communications."

"That sounds cool. Can you really put all of that in a suit?" Peter asked, and Percy snorted in amusement.

"Very easily. Do you want to control the suit with your mind?" Percy asked in reply. "You'll also get some technopathic abilities and an enhanced intellect in the process."

"What does the process involve?" Parker asked, nervously. He obviously didn't like that it was a mystery process, and Percy approved of his suspicion.

"A small injection of nano-tech serum to the cervical nerves, slightly painful, but it's well worth it and there is little risk involved. The worst that could happen is that someone eventually finds a way to deactivate it and then it would need to be re-activated or re-installed." Percy noticed Peter was still indecisive. "Given that the injection is focused into two things, the gains on the intellect enhancement would be immense, and help you balance your public and private life more easily."

"Okay," Peter finally replied, after thinking it over for an entire minute.

"I'll retrieve the serum from one of my vaults, after setting up the suit fabrication, and some low-tech back up suits and back ups of your other equipment for you." Percy said, while typing at superhuman speeds.

"So will I get to be an Avenger?" Peter finally asked. Percy was waiting for him to ask that.

"Maybe when you turn eighteen and you can legally become such. There are laws against recruiting those under the age of eighteen and I despise those who use child soldiers. The UN and several other politicians are also working on something called the Sokovia Accords and intend to register all heroes and enhanced on a list for control, tracking, and possibly even elimination. I advise you to guard your identity well... the Avengers are likely gonna split. Rhodes is a government lapdog, Tony has PTSD and survivors guilt, and Vision is a robotic minion."

"Can they do that?" Parker asked naively.

"Not legally, but that's never stopped governments before. Now, I need to go retrieve a dose of the serum. I'll be back in minute or two, but don't touch my stuff while I'm gone." Percy said, before teleporting into his vault.

Percy walked through it, ignoring all of his other toys; battle-suits, weapons, potions, serums, magical objects, books, and walked directly to the Extremis section. Percy grabbed a small dose and teleported back out.

Percy arrived and saw Parker patiently waiting.

"Ready to become a technopath?" Percy asked, while preparing the injection.

"Yeah. Will this also make me smarter than Tony Stark?" Parker asked, to Percy's amusement.

"It might make you even smarter than Hank Pym or Reed Richards, and they are both immensely more intelligent, and far more mature and wise than Tony Stark. Granted, you would have to invest the time to learn and master the desired fields." Percy replied. "Now, have a seat and I'll give you the injection."

Parker obeyed and he was fully injected a minute later.

"When your main suit is done, you'll need to experiment with it to learn control. My computer systems are impregnable to technopathic attacks, so you can't practice here." Percy said, and Parker seemed to accept that without complaint. "Your high-tech suit should be ready in an hour, but your low-tech suits should be ready in twenty minutes."

**One hour later...**

Peter's suits were all finally finished and Percy teleported him to near his home with all of his new gear.

Percy teleported back to the Avengers facility.

Percy arrived outside and entered the building, already noticing the Avengers hanging out.

"Hey, Percy," Natasha said, as Percy entered.

"Hey," Percy returned, before discreetly adding. "Sorry about my absence, I had to stage an intervention that failed."

"Oh?" Natasha asked with an amused smile.

"That Spider-Man is actually more of a Spider-Boy. He's actually a super-powered teenage boy, who was until recently fighting crime in what is basically a onesie." Percy replied, causing her to laugh. "He wouldn't back down, not even if I told his aunt, so I ended up giving him a suit with trackers on it. It'll keep him alive and will help him grow, at least until he's eighteen and can be seriously considered for recruitment to the Avengers. I figured that I would keep his identity secret until he's eighteen... with what's going on in the shadows that might just save his life."

Natasha agreed with that logic. Already the Avengers were beginning to divide to the pro-Accords factions disadvantage. Tony had been keeping everyone quiet on it, claiming that it would die down and that it would fail. Percy was waiting until 2016 to start his fight against it. He would be coming in late, but he should have enough time. If not... then Percy would destroy all those who would illegally deprive people of their rights and freedom.

* * *

**So, I changed Frank's speech a little to better paint the "I had no other option narrative."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I was having trouble making dates and author messages bold, so readers please take your time. I've centered dates and locations to the best of my ability and put line breaks above and below them. I think I fixed everything, but I'll have to reupload chapters. It shouldn't slow down updates though.  
**

* * *

**May 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

The last five months had been great. Percy's relationship with Natasha continued growing stronger and they had only gotten closer. Percy had actually purchased an engagement ring and was just waiting for the right time to pop the question. Peter Parker had continued to grow as a hero, and Percy had even begun tutoring him in physics, engineering, mechanics, robotics, hand-to-hand combat, programming, coding, and even hacking. It barely took up any of Percy's time considering how fast of a study Peter was which was good because it freed up more time for Percy. Percy had continued inventing tech to aid in protecting the world; including planetary shields that needed to be installed globally, sadly with UN consent.

Percy had exposed the existence of the Raft, Sokovia Accords, the violation of civil and constitutional rights, conscription, denying Due Process, the right to counsel, trial, and Thaddeus Ross's crimes were exposed. President Ellis was derided as a weak president and had his flaws pointed out on a global scale and was publicly shamed. Every major supporter of the Accords had their every crime exposed... it was brutal and merciless, but it was also necessary.

A team lead by Captain America and composed of Natasha, Sam, Pietro, Wanda, and Percy were currently headed to Lagos, Nigeria, on a mission to capture Brock Rumlow, when Twitter alerted Percy to a post by WHiH World News. Percy had over 150 million twitter followers and he was quite proud of that. Anyway, apparently Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross was the new Secretary of State nominee.

Percy posted this: "That idiot was given the job? He forced the creation of the Hulk, and kept causing battles that damaged cities. #Battle at Culver University #Duel of Harlem" And followed it up with: "This prick should be stripped of his rank and imprisoned for his vile and idiotic actions. #Say no to Ross" Percy turned off his phone afterward, they were nearing Lagos, and he needed my full focus. "Apparently, Thaddeus Ross is a potential Secretary of State, hopefully he doesn't get confirmed."

"Yeah, dudes an unstable asshole." Sam replied.

"We're landing in a few minutes, focus." Cap said.

"I'm focused, just thought you should all know that. I'll tell you all why later." Percy said. They nodded, and they all began getting ready.

* * *

**Lagos, Nigeria.**

* * *

"Alright, what do you see?" Steve asked Wanda.

"Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target." Wanda replied.

"There's an ATM in the south corner, which means..." Steve said. Cameras, Percy mentally answered. Wanda answered moments later.

"Both cross streets one way." Said Steve.

_This could turn into a bloodbath if it went wrong,_ Percy mused internally.

"So, compromised escape routes." Wanda said.

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?"

"Yeah, the red one? It's cute." Wanda replied. Percy quickly squashed his amusement.

"It's also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us." Natasha said.

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda asked rhetorically, and over confidently, in Percy's opinion.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature." Natasha replied.

"Anybody ever tell you, you're a little paranoid?" Sam asked.

"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?"

"Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in 6 months. I don't want to lose him." Steve said.

"If he sees us coming that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us." Sam replied.

"Yeah, dude needs a better hobby." Percy said in amusement.

"Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it." Steve said.

"Give me X-ray." Sam said, to Redwing. "That truck's loaded for max weight. And the driver's armed."

"It's a battering ram." Natasha and Percy said at the same time, causing Pietro and Sam to snicker. Percy overheard one of them say the words 'that's adorable'.

"Go now." Steve said. Pietro and Percy super-sped away, with Percy reducing his speed to match that of Pietro.

Percy went for the biggest threat and retrieved the bio-weapon and took out all threats near it.

"I've got the weapon, four threats neutralized. Got 'em before they could get to the trucks, and the centers people are already retrieving the weapon. Anyone need back-up?"

"Steve is fighting Rumlow and is fending off a grenade launcher," Wanda replied.

"On my way," Percy said, before super-speeding to her side. "Now, I'm here," Percy said, before telekinetically disarming Rumlow and letting Steve have a fair fight.

As predicted, he quickly dominated Rumlow. Wanda and Percy joined Steve as he began his interrogation.

"You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky." Rumlow said.

"What did you say?" Steve asked.

"He's lying and messing with you, Steve. Focus." Percy said.

"He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me, 'Please tell Rogers. When you gotta go, you gotta go.'" Rumlow smiled and laughed. "And you're coming with me." Rumlow activated a bomb vest and Steve flinched as Rumlow's armor ignited. Wanda and Percy kept the blast contained around Rumlow who grimaced in agony. Both magic users lifted Rumlow's into the air where the explosion finally blossomed, their combined powers easily containing it.

"Team, damage report." Rogers ordered, while Percy made sure that Wanda hadn't over-exerted herself.

"None, apart from evidence of a fire fights." Natasha replied.

"I got it. Full clean-up and destruction of enemy tech, coming up." Percy said, before magically enforcing his will over reality and willing it to happen. "Done."

"Lets get out of here," Steve said. "Re-group at the Quinjet."

* * *

**June 1st, 2016.**

* * *

Percy had spent damn near an entire month verbally debating the Sokovia Accords. Percy had systemically destroyed any valid argument they made, but he planned for this to be the last. Why were they demanding this legislation? Because they thought that there were almost casualties. Wanda and Percy had that under complete control.

Insisting gods and demigods register and be analyzed? Percy laughed for a solid minute and said that was the dumbest idea ever conceived and said that they were all unimaginably powerful and far beyond mortal comprehension and would require knowledge of biology millennia beyond what humans currently possessed. Percy asked people what they would do if someone came after their children, and stated that humans and gods were alike in their responses on that matter.

Being forbidden to use their capabilities in defense of others? That was endangering the entire human race and making Earth vulnerable to alien invasion, and then he pointed out there was at least one race of alien shape shifters and pointed out that this could even be their idea. They had tried infiltrating in the 90s. Percy then expounded and said that humanity should be uniting against such threats and discover ways to identify these aliens and decide if they were threats or not. He went on to state that this law vilified and punished those who would defend others when they didn't have too, and all for free. Percy pointed out that a lot of governments are incredibly corrupt or infiltrated by enemy agents and could easily forbid foreign intervention and threaten nuclear or biological response if opposed... HYDRA was cited as an example.

Enhanced being forbidden to act without the United Nations approval? There were secret societies who defend Earth from magical threats and them being interfered with or restrained would risk human extinction or Earth being invaded by armies of demons.

Being deemed a threat to the general public? Governments can use this at their skewed discretion and label political, business, or ideological enemies as this and ship them off to a secret prison. Most importantly, this stripped people of their constitutional right to a trial and violated the rights of billions. In short, to support the Sokovia Accords was too support your rights being taken away at your governments convenience. Percy finished this point by stating that most of humanity has evolutionary potential in the form of the X-Gene or Terrigenesis, and that didn't even account for other genetic alterations intended to grant enhanced capabilities.

Providing DNA samples and submitting to power analysis? Too risky. That could be used by enemies to strip people of their powers or create weapons designed to exterminate Earth's most powerful defenders in massive numbers. Percy cited the mediocre cyber-security of the UN and its member nations compared to advanced alien races and the private sector as cause for distrust.

Tracking devices? Again, far too dangerous. Enemies can gain knowledge of habits, routines, and family and friends. These devices could be easily hacked by enemies to gain revenge, leverage, or outright kill the wearer.

No creation of artificial intelligence was somewhat understandable, but safeguards could be installed. Tony was just so arrogant that he didn't create them and humanity was nearly wiped out because of it. Percy was glared at by Tony after he said that, but Percy didn't really care.

"This vile accord, which violates civil and constitutional rights, is unjust, and even if it were ratified by the senate it would not truly be law. It's unconstitutional and a treason against your fellow Americans and all those who fought and died for the rights that the United Nations and our worthless president are attempting to violate. Those who support the accords support injustice and corruption... the fact that Thaddeus Ross was made Secretary of State instead of punished for his many crimes and that justice hasn't been served has only worsened the situation... When those in power do not adhere to the law and refuse to keep their oaths then you leave the people who outnumber you with only one option... as such, before I close, I leave you with this quote by Thomas Jefferson: "The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants. It is its natural manure."

"In short, ladies and gentlemen these Accords are pure stupidity and end in guaranteed human extinction or slavery. They were no doubt designed by either an alien infiltrator or idiotic know-it-all paper pushers with delusions of genuine importance who were unwittingly trying to regulate humanity to its end. As history shows, politicians exceed at mass destruction through over-regulation or legislation, while trying to expand their control or while trying to prove what big smart boys they are to their mommies. This accord is a greater threat than Loki and the Chitauri or HYDRA ever were... it can divide, weaken, and force us to waste our strength against each other instead of uniting and growing in strength." Percy finished. "Are there any questions?"

"How would you protect the world if you were in charge?" Christine Everhart asked. "You seem to criticize, but not offer any real alternatives."

"I'm glad you asked that, Miss Everhart." Percy said, before showing images of his planetary shielding. "This is my first solution. Planetary shielding that can easily withstand around two-thousand 30 megaton nuclear weapons and derives power from a massive array of batteries located all around the world. One trillion to build, and around a hundred billion yearly to maintain." Percy said, to the rooms shock. "Keep in mind that this is global security and would require all countries to pitch in, and is easy to upgrade by simply creating more power plants for the shielding. I estimate this could last fifty years."

"Second up, we have space-stations with advanced energy-based weaponry and observational capabilities. I estimate, based upon current knowledge of alien races, that its weapons could severely damage the best they have to offer. It's all modular, so that it can upgraded at the worlds convenience or when any essential updates are available." Percy pulled up the space hanger. "This can house, repair, and maintain up to one thousand space fighters and hundreds of transports, and all essential personnel for the task. The weapons station costs about a hundred billion to build and place, the combo of the two around five-hundred billion. The jets themselves come in at a surprising twenty-five million each, and greatly surpass every known design. I have prototypes ready for demo if any countries are actually interested."

"Trying to replace Tony Stark?" Everhart asked in amusement.

"No. I'm way smarter, better looking, wiser, and way more humble," Percy replied, causing most of the room to laugh. "The point is that there are plenty of viable defense options, they just cost a lot to build and place. Last I checked, the combined funding for all space programs amounted to roughly forty-one billion, and they are all basically wasting resources. Governments need to pool their resources, set aside their old grudges and actually defend the planet in a meaningful way. All the division and discrimination on this planet, whether it be racial, religious, national, gender, or genetic oriented needs to stop, because quite frankly none of those divisions mean anything, we are all human beings; well except for any unknown aliens and gods, but still." Percy was pleased that several people nodded in agreement.

"Does this mean you're pro-Inhuman?" Jeffrey Mace, of International Affairs asked.

"Yes, I am pro-Inhuman. I'm pro-mutant too. I encourage nations to accept these people and quit denying them rights out of narrow-minded bigotry. Honestly, apart from having super-powers or physical deformities there is really no real difference between us. This is, quite simply, another civil rights issue, and just another excuse for bigots to spew their senseless hatred at another minority, and without being prosecuted for it by their coldly indifferent or outright supportive governments." Percy was hoping that harsh remark would force the governments of the world to take positive actions, and others to compare anti-mutant and anti-inhuman sentiment to that of discrimination against those of African descent.

"Any other questions?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Christine Everhart said, standing up. "You have outlined great defenses for space, but who's gonna control all of that?"

"Hopefully an agency that's formed with the backing of all members of the United Nations and funded by all of them. It would need massive funding. I would personally merge the space programs of multiple nations or all of them, and recruit the best the various air forces have as fighter pilots; the top ten or fifteen percent ideally. Long term, the planets space force would eventually need armies to fight enemies on their own turf, and transport for said armies." Percy said, receiving mixed responses from the reporters.

"By the definition of our own international system we are less than a 'Small power'. If a more advanced race ever concentrated on wiping us out then not even the Avengers could beat them back. We can't defend ourselves in space. We're sitting ducks waiting for execution and the only thing keeping Earth alive is the fact that most are disinterested in our planet." Percy said, shocking people with his assessment.

"Isn't that awfully pessimistic?" Everhart asked. "You claim that you could get us into space and wouldn't that make Earth a greater power?"

"It's realistic. Earth needs to be able to project its power and influence to be considered a genuine power and cause those that would do us harm to reconsider. Eventually Earth will be attacked again, and we will need to counter-attack and defeat the enemy. War is horrible, don't misunderstand, but sadly all the other races apparently think otherwise. We have the choice of defeating them and letting that defeat serve as a warning to others, or taking the abuse and letting the universe think Earth is incapable of counter-attacking, can barely defend itself, and is an easy target. This would make us targets for slave organizations, empires, and advanced civilizations who merely want to our planets resources." Everyone was nodding in agreement. That was logical.

"Well, I've been at this almost a month, and it's time for people to make their choices and decide which point of view is most commonly shared. Please make sure that your government is aware of your opinion. They serve you, and if they refuse to do their duties, then you can always vote them out and create term limits where needed. There are also polls on the newly launched Avengers website where you can give your opinion, find updates, a few blogs written by us, and other useful information." Percy said, to everyone's interest, the URL appeared on the screen behind Percy.

"You can also download a free app that will alert you of combat zones, terror threats, bad weather, natural disasters, and various other threats. It will suggest alternate routes to avoid these dangers and warn you of where we will be fighting. Various law enforcement agencies, governments, and militaries will be provided similar technology free of charge to warn them so that they can oversee any evacuations and/or mount defenses. Now, some of you have probably been wondering how that planetary shielding would be powered, and the answer is quite simple: nuclear power. There are far too many nukes in the world and this would further incentivize disarmament, and I've also found ways to purify nukes of their radioactive downsides, so that you get the blast, but not the fall out. This will be given to the United States of America, free of charge, and will hopefully be shared among the nuclear powers; to at least minimalize the damage when one is inevitably detonated. Alternatively, with the governments blessing, I can share this knowledge with them."

Percy really hoped that these actions earned them a lot of good will from the people. Percy kind of doubted it though.

Percy left the podium and the reporters took that as their cue to leave.

"That was well done, Percy," Steve said in approval, respect, and undisguised admiration for what Percy had achieved. Several nations had already been convinced to withdraw their support, instead opting for Percy's suggested defense initiatives. Voluntary registration to receive training and form teams with their governments support, and only targeting those who use abilities for crime, and a more tolerant policy for superheroes; so long as they captured but not kill criminals, use excessive force, or a couple other smaller infractions.

"Thanks, Steve. Hopefully the Accords don't become law, if they do, then I partly wasted an entire month." Percy replied, quite tiredly.

"You just displayed technology that surpasses anything else on earth, you created an app that could save millions, pointed the world towards the bigger threats in space, you championed civil rights for two minority groups, you disproved the validity of the Sokovia Accords and insulted the idiots who wrote them, and then dismantled their arguments, presented solutions that could save humanity, and even made a major break-through in nuclear engineering, that might one day remove any dangerous radiation from the world." Tony summarized, getting an amused look from Percy and everybody else. "You consider that 'a partly wasted month?'"

"If I don't achieve my main objective, yes. Those are just smaller benefits from my process. The goal is to keep the Avengers together with our rights intact, and hopefully unite Earth behind the goal of survival and advancement.

"How about this, then: you're smarter than I am, and I'm finally willing to admit it." Tony said, finally admitting one of his glaring inadequacies.

"I literally just said that less than ten minutes ago. I appreciate the effort, but it loses effect when I already admitted that to the world, and invented tech to get Earth into space and possibly compete with other less advanced races of aliens."

"Mr. Aegaeus," The voice of Thaddeus Ross said from behind me.

"Secretary Porn-Stache," Percy returned, causing a few Avengers to chuckle. "Okay, I got that joke out of my system. I suppose that you are here in regards to the tech displayed, the nuke improvements or my suggestions."

"Yes," Ross replied, choosing to ignore the insult. "The president is interested in all of it, and so are several world leaders, but the space agency and shielding is likely a dream for a couple decades."

"A couple decades? It shouldn't take more than one. I already have the equivalent of three space shuttles, a dozen space fighters, twenty shielding generators, and an observational space station that just needs to be launched, staffed and stocked. I constructed that in under one year in my small factory with robots doing the grunt work. With global resources and multiple nations pitching in, we could be in space well before ten years are up and already have defenses in place. If the UN can't have it done in a timely manner, put me in charge of the set-up and I'll handle it."

"You're a civilian," Ross replied in derision.

"Who was trained by Olympian approved trainers, has training vastly superior to any soldier, and can slaughter entire armies with his bare hands or with a sword. I can build the tech, train the staff, and set-up the agency, and I could even lead it, but that's negotiable." Percy said, before withdrawing the data on his improvements to nuclear weapons and handing it to Ross.

"Thank you. I'll get this to the right people." Ross said, before walking away.

Percy opted to refrain from saying goodbye. He had no respect for Ross.

* * *

**June 19th, 2016.**

* * *

The last eighteen days did not look promising. The Sokovia Accords had divided the world, but an incredibly powerful and vocal minority seemed to be pushing for it to pass and become law. The American people had become largely opposed to it after Percy had finished his campaign against the Accords, but the actual government was going against them and saying that it was for the best and that they were elected to ensure their well-being. A lot of powerful countries were unfortunately still supporting the Accords and dooming the world in the process; fortunately the people of those countries were split and in some cases now opposed the Accords. Percy was glad that a majority of a several countries opposed it, and was hoping that would benefit the world greatly. King T'Chaka was especially obsessing over the 'what if's' and causing trouble.

Natasha and Percy discussed it and they both agreed to protect those who fled registration while keeping themselves anonymous, and were both opposed to registration. Steve, Sam, Wanda and Pietro were also staunchly anti-Accords, and Percy had prepared safe houses for all of them; including larger ones in case they all wanted to stay together or even move into his palace. They were essentially at war to protect planet Earth from its own useless leadership at this point and the price for losing was far too high to even consider accepting their supporters as acceptable losses. Percy had already looked into the option of building his own forces to defend the planet and the cost was massive, trillions in funding and a requirement for huge amounts of personnel, robots or having everything run by an A.I. Using A.I in that capacity was just too risky to truly consider as a viable option.

Now, Percy just had to deal with a smug looking Thaddeus Ross.

"So, what's up porn stache? You look like you finally caught Banner instead of repeatedly suffering embarrassing failures." Percy said, angering him. "By the way, did Hulk smash your daughters tight little ass? I've always wondered." The Avengers who were anti-Accords found this hilarious. Even Tony was fighting to contain his own amusement and losing. Just when Ross was about to have an outburst, Percy cut him off. "Now, why are you here?"

Ross looked like he was about to explode! He began taking deep breathes and mentally counting, which caused Percy to smirk and anger him even more.

"Five years ago... I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass... I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us... protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some... who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'." Ross said, after calming himself for an entire thirty seconds.

Percy thought about interrupting him to mess with him, but he decided against it.

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked.

"How about 'dangerous'? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals... who routinely ignore sovereign borders... and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" After saying this, Ross displayed a map on a big screen, zooming on to a city. "New York. Washington DC. Sokovia. Lagos."

"Natasha isn't enhanced, she just seems so perfect that she must have had alterations. That's a common misconception though." Percy paused as the others chuckled. "New York was an alien invasion and the Avengers saved the world. Washington was HYDRA and the government was infiltrated and still might be. Sokovia was Stark's fuck up, but Ultron was beaten. Lagos, Rumlow was attempting to acquire a chemical weapon and he was stopped. His attempted suicide bombing was halted and millions of possible deaths were prevented. Those are called victories, but I can understand your difficulty in knowing what those are." Tony and several Avengers snorted in amusement, but Ross had continued showing tragedies.

"Okay. That's enough." Steve said, finally stopping Ross.

"For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross put a thick document on the table. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 70 countries..." Here, Ross glared at Percy for daring to question his political overlords, and costing them valuable support, "it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

"Wow politicians are so dumb that they border on being mentally handicapped," Percy commented drily.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve argued.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." Ross countered.

"So, there are contingencies." Rhodes said.

"Thor and Banner are free people, Ross. I know that you want mindless soldiers, but the Avengers allow people to quit or go on hiatus. Is that shit about registering gods and demigods still in there?"

"Yes," Ross replied, with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, the worlds screwed if they decide to withhold rain, sun light, or fertility to the earth. My advice, if you see a demigod, disobey any orders involving them. If humanity goes to war with even one pantheon then humanity could easily be annihilated in minutes or even seconds if they don't care about the planet." Percy confessed in true horror. "Congratulations, Ross. I wasn't just trying to protect demigods from you; I was trying to protect humanity from wrathful deities. The United Nations may have just guaranteed human extinction or at minimum its own destruction." Everyone looked horrified.

"You're bluffing," Ross replied unsurely and even he looked unnerved.

"And the fact that you would even take that chance proves how unfit for your job you are. I know, that I won't convince you that I'm not bluffing. You'll have to learn the hard way and hope that the consequences aren't permanent or severe. I'm a demigod who two-hit the Hulk and the Olympians are more powerful than I am. My father can annihilate every fleet there is and kill billions, but the other Olympians? They can wipe out humanity together or possibly even alone."

"Thor; that Asgardian god that you belittled by comparing to a mortal nuke, has millennia of combat and war experience, can theoretically control weather on a global scale, and is an heir to Odin's throne and acquired power..." Ross was getting concerned. "Odin is the most powerful out of all the Godheads; a fact which irritates my uncle Zeus to no end. He's the god of War, Wisdom, Death, Magic, Divination, and Time... he can out-fight you, make the right strategic and political decisions, resurrect your soldiers and send them back at you, foresee his enemies choices, and theoretically age your armies by a century to instantly kill them all." Percy paused to let that sink in. "That, you stupid son of a bitch is your enemy now."

"You've also made an enemy of many other gods... beings who can offer immortality, paradise, cures for infirm family members, wealth, and you probably have millions of their worshipers in the worst possible strategic places. I think you can all agree how terrible that is, but it gets worse. They've all lived long enough and developed enough perspective to unite far more than humanity has. They can coordinate attacks and wars with each other. They have armies of super soldiers in the form of demigods."

"How does victory feel, Ross? Does it feel like victory at all?" Percy asked.

"We have nukes and you removed the radioactive side-effects, we'll survive," Ross replied unconfidently. "Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." Steve glanced at Tony. "Talk it over."

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asked.

"Then you retire." Ross replied.

"I'm awfully young to retire and you know what they say about idle hands." Percy quipped as Ross walked away. Percy decided to continue with a smaller twitter campaign to hopefully achieve meaningful change and hopefully have the accord eventually repealed.

"These Accords are institutionalized discrimination directed at those who exceed the norm, and our government is supporting it. #ImpeachEllis"

"Are you American? Are you enhanced? Then your president just stripped you of your civil rights. At least he was polite and didn't say the words 'Fuck you,' to the American people. #ImpeachEllis" After posting that, Percy noticed the Avengers got alerts.

"Damn it, Percy!" Rhodes exclaimed angrily.

"I know. In hindsight, I should have led with that." Percy said, while crafting more tweets to remove other tyrants from governments around the world. "That should ensure future presidents serve the people and not their own will."

"You just said a president should be impeached!"

"A president who went against the constitution and has deprived people of their rights. His impeachment is entirely legal and is very well deserved. You are so blindly loyal to your government... even when it betrays and oppresses its people. That's why you truly disgust me, Rhodes, because if they created a secret police to oppress them then you would join it no questions asked. You're no hero. No Patriot. Just a well-trained dog who would tear people apart, without question." Most of the Avengers even seemed to agree with Percy's analysis, and Rhodes and Tony both looked shocked at what they all thought about Rhodes.

War was imminent and the Avengers were ready for it... for good or ill.


	8. A Civil War That Isn't Very Civil

**I would like to thank Riordan Wiki, Marvel wiki, Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki, and Transcripts wiki, and Wikipedia. They all provide amazing resources for authors.**

**The previous reference to defense initiatives is inspired by the canon 50-State Initiative, but with my own spin on it.**

**Review Responses:**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks. Sorry that I missed your first review by the way.**

**Padfoot67: I'm afraid that I didn't understand your review, can you elaborate?**

**Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: Yup.**

**Jaybird9876: Glad you liked the chapter and the jokes/mockery.**

**Djberneman: Yup and the battle/slaughter is in this chapter.**

**Ajacks1996: There are several sites viewing the accords from a legal perspective that I drew inspiration from on the re-write, but a lot of it did come from me. I am glad that you liked my work.**

**victrorsan12345: Most people I've seen talking about this believe that the Sokovia Accords were revealed too quickly to have only existed for months. If you'll recall a senator blamed the Avengers post-Battle of New York and said that it was their fight. The accords were going happen either way and in my story the politicians just fear mongered more and focused on what could have happened... due to Percy's intervention the truth and facts were exposed and support was torn apart and reduced. The accords will stay for a while, until Percy can manipulate the Avengers out of it.**

**Guest 1: I thought about having Ross and President Ellis killed by the Olympians or Percy, but I decided that there were things worse than death.**

**Guest 2: Percy would beat Deadpool so horribly that he would pointlessly try killing himself.**

* * *

**June 19th, 2016.**

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor which is one more than you have." Rhodes argued, though Percy mostly ignored him. He never said anything important anyway.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam asked.

"Probably instantly." Percy replied.

"70 countries want to sign this. 70, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it.'" Rhodes said, and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I have an equation." Vision said.

"Oh, this will clear it up." Sam said sarcastically.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate." Vision said.

"More mutants activate everyday, Vision, and Inhumans recently experienced a population surge. That's simple evolution and has been happening for centuries. Apart from the Chitauri invasion, Ultron, and now these idiotic Accords, there haven't actually been any world-ending events. The recent Dark Elf-Asgardian conflict was planned before Ancient Greece, in time with the convergence, so there is no correlation there. And HYDRA pre-dates Tony by at least a few years..." Percy said, dismantling his point and also cutting off Rhodes. Nobody caught Percy's jab about Stark's age.

"I'm merely saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." Vision rebutted.

"Nor am I dismissing it out of hand. I've suggested far less risky alternatives that would enable would-be heroes to fight crime so long as they all adhere to an easy to follow code and offer voluntarily, but not compulsory, registering to individual initiatives run by governments that I've even pledged to help protect their people and teams with improved cyber-security. Strength does sometimes invite challenge, I'll freely concede that point, but those who would attack us are generally criminals who need a notch in their belt to become respected and feared. It's better that they come right for us before enacting their plans and killing innocents so they can be defeated. I've taken measures to minimalize catastrophes and damage from our conflicts. Conflict also breeds discovery, innovation, and enables civilizations to grow; nuclear weapons and their positive potential being but one example."

"Tony. You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal." Natasha observed.

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve replied.

"Boy, you know me so well." Tony said, before getting up and wincing. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony touched his phone, the photo of a smiling, young man appeared on a holographic screen. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul... before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia." The others looked shocked. "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." He took a pill with some coffee, folded his arms and faced us. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony asked in reply. Meanwhile, I had understood what Steve was saying.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames." Steve pointed out.

"I get what you're saying, Steve, and we'll probably end up being the UN's personal assassins and silencing any opposing opinions. We can't let the UN make the decisions that we'll all have to live with. The United Nations, and the politicians running it don't share our opinions and beliefs, and we would just be another team enforcing their will as super-soldiers." Percy said, angering Tony and Rhodes.

"Exactly, it's run by people with agendas and agendas change." Steve agreed.

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing." Tony said.

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve said, and the anti-Accords faction nodded in agreement.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty."

"It's already being forced on us Tony, they're just letting us think it's our choice. If the United Nations could protect the world, then the Avengers wouldn't exist. Our existence makes theirs partially unnecessary and makes them look bad. This is them trying to get control and save their collective ego's, but at the potential cost of billions of innocent lives. People are seeing that and most of the world are saying the UN is wrong; sixty million re-tweets on #ImpeachEllis and gaining, less than fifty percent of the planet support the Accords, and there is a massive outcry in several countries to change leadership to that of a pro-Accords government. The UN is the past and they know that, so they're trying to regain control and make themselves relevant again."

Steve stared at his phone.

"I have to go," Steve got up sharply and went downstairs. Percy's empathic ability sensed profound loss, heart-break, and an unfulfilled love. It must have affected Steve badly. Percy usually activated them when he needed them so it must have been intense.

"I don't think any of us are going to abandon our positions. I know that I'm not." Percy said. Percy noticed Natasha nod and rise to leave. He followed her without hesitation. "Going to support Steve?" She nodded in reply. "I'll come with, the Avengers are pretty much finished, and he needs all the support that he can get."

* * *

**June 22nd, 2016.**

The funeral was nice, Percy supposed. Were funerals suppose to be nice? Anyway, Natasha, Sam, and Percy were there to support Steve, and Percy could tell that Steve greatly appreciated it. His mourning was interrupted by a terrorist attack by the Winter Soldier, which Percy found suspicious, considering that he was in hiding from the worlds governments. They were currently in Bucharest, having been given tipped off by Sharon Carter that he was hiding there. Percy was at the Avengers facility and was tasked with freeing Wanda and Pietro, to protect them from various governments and Tony, who basically locked them up.

Percy did make a little detour first, he needed to avert a war if possible, and Percy thought that his plea to Zeus went well.

Percy announced his presence by blasting Vision into a wall and slightly damaging his chest. The next one, however, put Vision through the wall and in a crater.

"Stop!" Maria said, aiming her gun at Percy. He telekinetically disarmed her and then flung her into a wall.

"Cap needs our help, come on. Five minutes, grab all of your stuff and then be ready," Percy said, before catching Vision's punch and then using his full strength to rip Vision's arm off and grab his neck. The twins obeyed and went to pack. "An illegal A.I fighting to outlaw himself. And I thought that robots were logical!" Percy said, before damaging Vision's neck and then taking a cheap shot at his leg. Percy began using his technopathy to burn Vision out of the internet, causing Vision's eyes to widen in shock.

Vision fired a point-blank energy blast at Percy's face, but Percy shrugged it off, and then brutally ripped the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead. Percy tore him apart and then did a quick scan of the facility and learned that it was mostly empty. Percy shut down Stark's AI, put Maria to sleep, and then began planting bugs and other spying devices in the facility. Percy also temporarily disabled the Quinjets, so that they couldn't be used against them. Percy blanked Fridays memory of the last two hours, wiped Maria's memory of the last two hours too, retrieved Natasha's and everyone else's stuff, and went back to wait.

The twins came back moments later.

"Alright. We need to stash your stuff and theirs, and then recruit Clint and one other." Percy said, and they both nodded. Percy teleported the three of them to his palace. When they arrived, Percy sat down the bags that he packed and Wanda and Pietro did the same, and Percy teleported the three of them away.

Over the next hour, Percy recruited Clint Barton and Scott Lang, and then flew the reinforcements to Germany.

* * *

**June 24th, 2016.**

**Leipzig/Halle airport.**

Percy's team had arrived and now were waiting for Cap and his team to arrive. Wasn't meeting in a parking garage kinda cliche, though? Eh, Percy didn't care. He was just glad that Natasha was okay and that he was going to see her again. Her getting hurt because of these idiotic accords would not be good... for the United Nations. Percy would freely admit that he would cause major damage to them in revenge and feel justified for it. He did love Natasha, so hurting her would be a bad idea for his enemies.

Steve finally drove into the parking lot in a battered, old car. He parked by their grey van and got out, followed by the others.

"Cap." Clint said in greeting.

Percy pulled Natasha into a hug.

"You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice." Steve said remorsefully.

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt." Clint replied.

"Thanks for having my back." Steve said, to Wanda.

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda replied.

"How about our other recruit?" Steve asked.

"He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but... he should be good." Clint replied, referring to Scott Lang.

"You know, I'm right here," Scott said from behind us.

"Right! Cap, meet Scott Lang; also known as Ant-Man." Percy said, introducing them to each other.

Scott shook Steve's hand with an amazed look on his face. "Captain America."

"Mr. Lang." Steve replied.

"It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America." Steve looked at Wanda. "I know you, too. You're great!" He turned back and felt Steve's shoulders. "Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... Thanks for thinking of me." Scott said, before turning to Percy. "Hey, man!"

"What's up, little man? You two done with your border-line chick-flick moment?" Percy asked, amusing the Avengers. Were they still Avengers?

"Yeah, sorry. I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes... Was there a love song playing in the background?" Scott asked, making all of us laugh.

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked.

"Something about some... psycho-assassins?" Scott replied in slight confusion.

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man." Steve said, warning him and giving him a chance to back out.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott said, apparently not worried about it.

"We should get moving." Bucky said.

"I've got my jet. Top speed of Mach-6 and armed with enough fire-power to wipe out a few air force squadrons, well with me piloting it anyway." Percy replied, saying the last part with a smirk.

"Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren. (This is an emergency. All passengers must evacuate the airport immediately.)" A man said over the PA.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky said.

"Looks like Stark is here. Shall we go say hello? Maybe break his jaw or something too?" Percy asked.

"Everyone suit up." Steve ordered.

Minutes later, and they were face-to-face with the pro-Accords faction... all four of them.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Stark asked.

"Definitely weird." Rhodes added, playing along.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve said, trying to reason with Tony.

The Black Panther lept over a truck. "Captain," he said.

_Okay, so that Wakandan panther dude wasn't an urban legend, after all,_ Percy mused.

"Your highness." Steve replied.

"Anyways. Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you and Percy in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Stark said.

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve argued.

"Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday, and Percy wrecked the Avengers facility and destroyed Vision." Stark said in reply.

"I destroyed multiple illegal AI's and rescued two innocents from unlawful detainment." Percy said with a smirk. "If you wanna sign the Accords, then you can obey them or be punished for breaking that worthless law. Yes, I reported you to the UN, and leaked it to the press." Stark looked infuriated!

Served the prick right!

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't." Steve interjected, cutting off what was sure to be an argument.

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Stark called out. Peter appeared, shooting a web at Steve's shield and hands. Percy deflected the web onto Rhodes helmet, blinding him.

"You're on the wrong side, Spidey, and obviously dumb enough to use my own technology against me." Percy said, before deactivating his suit and locking him inside. "This law is a threat to your family and friends, but it's not all bad. Stark was arrogant enough to recruit a child soldier, so that should get him locked up."

"You've been busy." Steve said, observing Tony's new team. Theirs was still much better, though.

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda and Pietro from a place they didn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." Stark said, and Percy snorted in derision. The Avengers split months ago and he didn't even realize it!

"You did that when you signed." Steve pointed out.

"Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys... with no compunction about being impolite." Steve looked aside. "Come on."

"Back down, Stark. Whether you'll admit it or not, this is a war for the safety of the planet and I'll fight it accordingly." Percy said, to everyone's shock. "As far as I'm concerned, you and these idiots are just threats to be dealt with." Percy sensed Peter was beginning to agree with him, and confirmed it with his telepathy. "Even Spidey is seeing reason," Percy said, before reactivating his suit.

"He's right, Mr. Stark. This is a danger to the world! You should all be standing together and fighting off the threats as a team! I'm fighting for the side that can protect billions of lives." Peter said, getting up off the ground.

"I'm not liking the odds... How about three-on-three?" Stark asked, with an undertone of nervousness.

"How about you, Rhodes, and Hello Kitty surrender, exit your suits, and submit to being restrained?" Percy quipped in reply, causing Peter and several others to laugh at the mocking nickname for the Black Panther.

Percy's pet name for T'Challa was apparently enough to provoke him into attempting to attack Percy. Percy punched him into Rhodes in return and then blasted them both with a wave of telekinetic force for good measure. The force from the blast knocked T'Challa into a plane and almost tore apart Rhodes suit. Percy was glad that he at least crippled his missile launchers and machine gun and inflicted severe armor damage. Rhodes was still able to get up after that, but his armor was almost scrap metal.

"See, your suits aren't enough. Walk away Richie Rich and then build something better... if you actually know how too." Percy said, angering Tony. "Surrender," Percy added in a bored tone. "You never stood a chance, Stark. Just surrender and live to fight another day, and maybe even join the right side next time." Rhodes fired repulsor blasts at Percy, which Percy tanked. "Have it your way, Rhodes, but you chose this..." Percy said, before flinging his sword into Rhodes' abdominal area and then blasting him away as he summoned his sword back to him.

Good riddance!

Stark and T'Challa attacked, but both were quickly defeated. Stark, by a combined barrage that crippled his suit, and T'Challa, by Natasha's Widow Bites. Percy nodded to Wanda and they ripped Stark's and Rhodes' armor off and then threw it on a pile that Percy quickly blasted into slag and created a massive, hundred foot wide crater, in the process. They restrained T'Challa and Stark, and then called for medics. Percy removed knowledge of Peter's identity from their minds and from their AI's memory banks, Percy just wished that he could protect everyone's identities, but sadly they were all public knowledge.

They returned to Percy's jet and quickly escaped under stealth.

"What's the plan, Steve?" Percy asked from the pilots seat.

"Drop us off in Siberia and then get everyone else home." He replied.

"And how will you and Bucky get back home? And where is home now that the Avengers are disbanded? Also, I retrieved your stuff for you all, and Natasha and I prepared safe-houses for all of you and false identities. You can all also move into my palace." Percy said, pretty much rambling.

"We'll use the other guys transport to leave and thanks Percy, I'll try picking up my stuff soon." Steve said. "So, you and Natasha thought this might happen?"

"Yeah, we both agreed that it could escalate to this point and wanted to take precautions, but we also didn't want to end up making the situation worse by letting everyone know of our theory and end up making our theory a reality." Natasha replied. The others seemed surprisingly understanding of their reasons.

"You know we will go into battle with you, right?" Percy asked, looking at Steve.

"I know, but Bucky and I need to do this together."

"Alright. We'll be there soon, but we can hang around the area in case you two need back-up."

"We'll be fine," Bucky replied for Steve.

"Alright. Suit yourself," Percy said, before noticing an incoming communication. "Incoming communication, marked urgent. I've gotta take this." Percy said, before accepting the message.

"Perseus," The voice of Percy's uncle Zeus said. "I, along with several other God-heads have met with the leaders of the United Nations and we have convinced them to reconsider their positions on deities and demigods. They seemed to have been given information by other deities who disliked the Asgardians and Olympians..." Zeus trailed off, causing Percy to correctly guess which deities.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," Percy said respectfully. "Hopefully they'll repeal the entire thing."

"Highly unlikely. They truly hate you for pointing out their failings and making them look bad. You've made great progress though and if they do it will be because of intense effort."

"Well, at least I'm doing something right." Percy replied, and heard a chuckle from his uncle Zeus.

"Well, try not to destroy the United Nations when they eventually cross you. I have other business to attend too. So goodbye, Perseus." Zeus said, before signing off.

"Sadly, it appears we are in for a long fight to repeal the Accords." Percy said sadly. "I have a couple ideas involving exposing the crimes and secrets of politicians and their allies, but I'll have to research it further and see if it's practical. If it is then I might be able to remove opposition to the Accords and make the world a better place."

"Sounds good," Steve replied.

"We'll be arriving soon. I have some back up gear and other goodies in the compartments, just help yourselves." Percy said, and they both went to see what Percy had in them. "I could also just bomb the hell out of the site too. The jet has the firepower to do it."

"No. We need to try salvaging any information we can to heal Bucky and reverse everything they did to him." Steve said in disagreement.

"Alright. I'm willing to help with that too, by the way. My healing abilities might fix it in a day, but he might go into a coma as he reintegrates memories. Granted, that's a best case scenario, and I might have to contact my cousin Apollo instead."

"I'll give it a try," Bucky replied distractedly.

"About time that you or Steve accepted one of my offers. I was starting to develop a fear of rejection," Percy said, making everyone; including the normally stoic Bucky laugh. "ETA one minute."

They landed a minute later and quickly said their goodbyes.

"So..." Percy said, looking at Natasha. "Should we stay close or actually go home?"

"Stay close and keep an eye on the air space." Natasha replied, relieved that they weren't actually going home. Percy had always intended to give her the final say, she considered the Avengers her family, and he considered them his friends. The Avengers may have been a team, but Percy intended for Natasha to be his wife, his partner, and his equal in all things.

"As my lady commands," Percy replied with a smile and promptly took the jet back into the air.

"We aren't going back to New York?" Peter asked.

"Nah. Gonna watch Caps back, but on the plus side, you get to stay up past your bed time." Percy said, causing a few people to laugh. "Sadly, I don't have junk food for you to eat... but you at least get to hang out with the Avengers." Peter just took it all in silence and good humor.

"What am I gonna tell my aunt if I'm late getting back?" Peter asked in concern and more than a little fear.

"Tell her you lied to be with a seventeen year old girl who thought you were cute and wanted to take your V-card, and you didn't wanna disappoint her, so you kept having sex with her as much as possible and ended up spending the entire weekend with her." Percy suggested unhelpfully, causing the others to smirk.

"That would make it worse!" Peter said angrily, making the others laugh.

"You won't be late. The jet can move at Mach-6." Percy said, before noticing something on the sensors. "I've got two fast moving targets on the sensors. One is man-sized, so most likely Stark. Another jet is following him under advanced stealth. Can I open fire?" Percy finally asked Natasha.

"No, no killing them," Natasha replied, sternly.

"Well, at least Steve and Bucky can kick their asses without help."

Percy was proven right an hour later when they both exited the base, Steve without his signature shield, and Bucky with his prosthetic arm destroyed. Percy revealed their presence and let them onto the jet, receiving a grateful nod from Steve in return.

"Stark throw a tantrum and demand your shield?" Percy asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Yeah, cut off Bucky's arm too."

"I'll create you both new ones." They both nodded in acceptance and began getting their injuries tended too. "He guilted you into giving up the shield? Probably because his daddy made it and then gave it to you... as a gift."

"Pretty much."

"Stark's a douche. Based on what little I know of Howard Stark he would let you keep it to continue fighting with the shield for others liberty and rights." Steve nodded, appreciating the sentiment.

Percy was dreading the fight to ensure the future of planet Earth... And he was going to need far more power and resources... Most of all, he would need to determine what were the acceptable losses, and it damn sure wasn't any of his family, friends, or anyone on his jet. Percy knew that he wasn't strong enough to lose those that he cared about and that Percy would eventually snap when he did, but Percy had plans to prevent that for as long as possible.

* * *

**June 27th, 2016.**

It was an amazing last few days for Perseus Jackson...

Percy was now happily engaged to Natasha. Percy felt like there was no better time to ask than when everyone she cared about was near her and Percy finally popped the question. She accepted and seemed glad that she was surrounded by her 'family' when he asked. Percy's family approved of her. Artemis said that Percy needed a strong woman like Natasha to keep him from being an idiotic and perverted male. His parents and baby sister already liked and accepted Natasha and they were all pleased that she was now officially family. Percy's little sister even asked him what took him so long... in front of his closest immortal family members. Percy told Estelle that he wanted it to be special for Natasha and that he wanted her to be surrounded by those closest to her.

Apollo healed up Bucky in under a minute and it wasn't even a challenge for him. Percy replaced Bucky's arm with a greatly superior one. Percy replaced Steve's shield with an Adamantium-Vibranium hybrid metal. Steve admitted that he couldn't wear the stars and stripes anymore, so Percy created him a new uniform. He made him a black and silver version made out of Synthetic Vibranium mesh with extensive weapons options. Percy was of the opinion that it looked way cooler and was way better than his previous uniform.

Sadly, everything else hadn't went as well as my personal life. The UN and the United States refused to prosecute Stark for his crimes. Why? Because Percy's trustworthiness was 'questionable' and he 'could have been lying'. Percy provided a lot of evidence, which was buried, but he also sent copies to every news outlet and UN member nation. The end result? Thirty nations withdrew from the United Nations and those that supported the Accords, twenty of them, withdrew their support of that and adopted the Initiative Program.

There was some good news, a little. Most Americans supported the impeachment of President Ellis and now he looked like a kicked puppy, so Percy was much happier and still intended to keep up his attacks. Percy used the Mind Stone in his plans to learn the secrets of the corrupt. It enhanced his telepathy to a global scale. Percy published his findings, crimes, locations of evidence, locations of dead bodies, even unwitting confessions and it still wasn't enough...

Millions were arrested, thousands died, governments began falling or shutting down, several companies were nearly ruined and were bought up by Percy in the chaos. Percy's people had already absorbed other holdings in his name also; greatly enhancing his networth and acquiring far greater financial power and influence for him. Sadly, only five more nations withdrew their support of the Accords. Percy wouldn't give up until his enemies were all destroyed though. Already, President Ellis was claiming that the Raft was built by a previous president, and that he just had it maintained in case GITMO became insecure. Naturally, Percy posted the date of when its construction began: during his presidency.

Still Ellis had held onto power and he hadn't been impeached. Yet. It was kind of pointless, he would be replaced by Donald Trump soon enough.

Percy had decided that it was time to grow his power even further. Percy wanted to be able counter gods and even the Infinity Gauntlet itself. As such, Percy had constructed himself the means to travel to alternate universes, timelines, and realities.

Percy's first act was take the powers of Typhon into himself. Yet he still required more power to contend with the threats out there and was forced to continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Responses:**

**Guest 1: I update everyday, but there is one more chapter after this one.**

**Padfoot67: So you dislike my introducing a political element to it? Because the accords were a massive rights violation, illegal, and flawed. I had to point that out.**

**victorsan12345: Thanks.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

**Guest 2: I wouldn't be too sure of that. Thanos and Percy are both blessed by Death.**

**Jaybird9876: Typhon is in Tartarus, the place, and had his power drained remotely. Sorry. If it helps then there are canon spells to drain divine power.**

**Ajacks1996: Yeah, Percy is highly cautious and distrusts Visions existence and the Civil War was the ideal time and excuse to take the Mind Stone. The Greek Gods were widely revealed after Percy's death, mentioned in the last paragraph of chapter three.**

**Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: I update everyday and have the story pre-written. There is one more chapter after this, but it may get continued beyond that with a retcon of the current epilogue. I've already got some ideas about continuing beyond that though.**

**The conmanw: Sorry, the story is pre-written and the actual harem will consist of two women, one on each arm. It may get expanded post Infinity War/Endgame if I like the potential offered, but chapter ten is the final planned chapter.**

**helpusobi1kenobi: First off, clever name. Exposing the flaws in peoples views, actions, and in laws/accords/treaties is essential to not only justify loss of support in-story, but to draw readers in, make them think, and maybe even change their minds too. The only story that I can think of is "Heroes Assemble" by Stargon1, which we both have favorited. I don't read a lot of crossover fan fiction for the MCU. I am writing an Harry Potter and MCU crossover where Harry is reborn as Tony Stark's son instead of being born like that the first time. Imagine an old man putting up with an overgrown man-child... it drives him mad.**

* * *

Percy had spent weeks invading alternate universes, gathering resources, and increasing his power. He now had seven copies of Mjolnir and three copies of Captain America's shield. Percy destroyed countless Asgardians after draining their powers, but among them there were four versions of Thor, Odin, Bor, a being who's power rivaled Odin's named Tarene, and countless other Asgardians. Percy was now several times more powerful than Odin... and now Percy needed a new being to compare himself too. As such, Percy wanted to be as powerful as a user of the Infinity Gauntlet... without it.

Percy had spent the last hour catching up on today's news and came across something very interesting... President Ellis was _still _denying the existence of the Raft and had even claimed that Percy was lying and that he was a 'well-known enemy of the United States of America who was trying to destabilize the nation'. Ellis was going to give a press conference in two hours, so Percy decided to crash it and ease the peoples concerns about their government. His course decided, Percy teleported to where the Raft was secretly located.

When Percy arrived, he dropped into the water, and quickly swam closer to the actual prison.

Percy quickly neared one of the entrances and landed on it, formed a protective dome, keeping water from entering, and then used his technopathy to open the entrance. Percy entered, closed the entrance back, and then let the water return to its normal place. Percy used his Super-Speed and cut loose on those vile assholes; Percy used his speed and fighting skills and disabled them all, using non-lethal force. Percy took the facility in less than thirty seconds, and had them all restrained two minutes later. Percy began looking through the computers data and found several damning protocols. Performing illegal human experimentation too, naughty.

Percy killed two hours compiling incriminating information and disabling a self-destruct feature and all of its redundancies. Percy used the codes that he got from the prison operators minds and made it surface, and teleported outside. Percy telekinetically levitated it up into the air and then flew under it, and when he was in contact with its bottom, Percy teleported himself, the Raft, and all the scum near the White House. Percy was glad that he now had his very own Percy-Force and had power surpassing Odin, Zeus, his father, and Hades. Percy was freaking excited! He had all of Odin's capabilities, knowledge, skill, and experience!

Percy appeared near the White House and saw the press conference, Percy augmented his voice and got started.

"Oh, Mr. President!" Percy said, flying closer and casting a shadow over the entire White House. "Do you Still wanna claim that I'm lying? Here is undeniable evidence of the Raft, the Raft itself! I also acquired a lot evidence of human experimentation! The permission to do so was personally given by Ellis and Ross! I'll be sending copies of this evidence to America's biggest news sources and even upload it onto the internet!"

Percy actually got some cheers for that, sweet. It was nice to actually be appreciated!

"Now, I'll leave this somewhere where _everyone _can see it. I'll let _everyone _know where they can see what their president had constructed to violate their rights, with their own tax dollars!" Percy said. "Impeach Ellis!" Percy yelled, before teleporting away and setting the Raft down where the public could all view it. Percy grabbed the prisoners and then teleported back to the White House.

"One more thing!" Percy said, augmenting his voice again. "These are the assholes who deprived people of their rights! I know, I know! They were just obeying orders, but so were Hitler's soldiers." Percy heard someone whisper 'Burn!' to one of their friends. "Anyway, later! Impeach the old guy behind the podium!" Percy said, causing some light laughter, and then quickly teleported away.

Percy spent thirty minutes delivering copies of the evidence to various news sources and then returned home.

"Have fun?" Natasha asked, already waiting for him, with the other Avengers with her.

"Yeah. I would have invited you all along, but I was the only who could pick the Raft up." Percy said, sitting down and beginning to upload all that evidence on the internet.

"We could have helped take the Raft," Steve pointed out.

"It took me thirty seconds to do that." Percy replied. "It was a sudden thing, he slandered me, and I wanted to humiliate and expose his crimes in return. So, I didn't plan it."

"You're not helping your case here," Natasha replied with a smile.

"Wasn't aware that I was on trial."

"You aren't," Natasha said, now realizing how that sounded. "We were just concerned."

"Well, I'm fine. I just had a moment where I reacted without thinking, but #ImpeachEllis is only growing in popularity, so it paid off. This should get him removed, and hopefully his successor will be anti-Accords and pro-Mutant and Inhuman rights. Earth has to become united, it would make survival far more probable."

"His term is almost up though. Why waste time on impeachment?" Sam asked.

"I want him to be the first president to be removed power as a warning. It would be a major humiliation to him and make future presidents more wary of repeating his actions. It's petty, but it would be a great win for the Anti-Accords people." The Avengers agreed. That would be great for the cause!

"So, what are you working on?" Sam asked.

"Planetary defense installations and playing around with the idea of expansion to the entire solar system. Sadly, I'll need way more funding to even consider acting on that. Earth needs allies too, of course, but I haven't found a way to research them yet. All I know is that the Kree, Shi'ar, Chitauri, and the Skrulls are all a huge no. We're at least a decade away from truly needing allies though, so I have several years to keep researching." Percy replied, even elaborating for their benefit. Percy was glad that he had actually designed the stuff ahead of time, and had actually researched that.

"Why a decade?" Pietro asked.

"Earth needs to be strong enough to defend itself, and by allying with other powers we would become enemies of their enemies. So, we would need defense capabilities and the ability to project our power. I'd actually prefer us to control the solar system first, but that's optional. The entire solar system represents a lot of resources and potential colonies. I've already mined several asteroids and I'm actually the richest man on earth; that's what's funding my R&D and the reason why I don't actually work. I'm mass-producing space fighters in automated factories for eventual demand. I currently have 300 of them. Thankfully, it is incredibly cost efficient and I'm basically doubling my investment, which I can eventually invest in greatly expanding my production capabilities."

"That sounds great. When can you start selling them?" Steve asked.

"When countries start getting serious about global defense. They would need a huge budget, at least one trillion total for a decent space defense. So far, only the NAM and European Union are serious about that. I can look into it, but I doubt that they can muster up enough money for a viable program." Percy replied. "I'll even make a scaled down version of my best space-station."

"We'll leave you to it, then," Steve replied. Everyone but Natasha left.

"Detected a few of my lies or half-truths?" Percy asked sadly.

"Yes, you are an amazing liar by the way. That shouldn't be such a turn on, but it kind of is." Natasha said. She really wanted to know, but wasn't going to ask.

"I've been studying alternate universes, looking for solutions to our problems. I've saved billions of lives today. I defeated evil versions of Thor and added their immense powers to my own. I've acquired several Mjolnir copies and have saved up enough power to ensure we are together for a very long time, by making you damn near invincible by transferring the physical capabilities of Thor into you. I'll enchant you, of course, so that you can control the new abilities with intent, need, and desire and get used to them." Percy said, causing Natasha to become excited.

"Now, I'm looking forward to my wedding night even more. I'm just glad your mother, Lady Aphrodite, and Lady Hera are doing most of the planning. I might even see if we can rush it..." Natasha hinted.

"I want you to have the wedding of your dreams, Natasha. Just take your time and enjoy it, we can always have sex for a week on our honeymoon. Or a month." Percy said, and that last part got a look of shock from Natasha. "With the stamina, regenerative healing abilities and durability that we'll both have, that would be very possible. In other words, I won't have to worry about breaking you."

"Funny," Natasha replied. "Why the secrecy from the others?"

"They aren't willing to do all that is necessary there. These are the threats that have to be dealt with in a permanent way, and are generally threats beyond what they could fight. We can't have sentiment towards people from our universe directed towards those threats that would capitalize on it. By the way, I'm a low-tier nigh-omnipotent now. Not sure what level I am, but it's way higher than Odin's." Natasha seemed understanding of Percy's reasons, and amused by his bragging.

"So, you're preparing for the next big threat and amassing a lot of power."

"Yes," Percy replied, before deciding to elaborate. "The only way to truly defeat the Infinity Gauntlet is too prevent it from ever being completed by protecting and hiding the Infinity Stones. I've appointed myself the protector of the Mind Stone and I have given it every protection that I can. Thankfully, the other known stones are well protected, and any vulnerable or as of yet unknown stones will need to be. Even with my current level of power, I won't have enough power to fight the Infinity Gauntlet, but I should be able to fight those with one or two of the Infinity Stones."

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Natasha said, before kissing me. "Be careful and if you need help, tell us."

"I will. I have a lot to live for and I fully intend to do so." Percy replied.

"You better," Natasha said playfully, before leaving Percy's lab.

* * *

**July 20th, 2016.**

Six days gone and had continued to go well... The House of Representatives were finally drafting articles of impeachment for Ellis! Ellis would soon be removed from power, and once he was, Percy could begin working on pardons for all of the Avengers. Percy was pleased with this progress, but had decided to relax today.

Percy had finally finishing showering, doing some work, and checking his emails and other investments. Roxxon was being rapidly purged of all its dead-weight, illegal practices, and corruption, and was slowly improving its public image. Sadly, Percy was the one that damaged its public image and was now having to clean up his own mess, but Percy was mostly delegating and secretly inspecting his subordinates work. Fortunately, it was all going very well, and stock prices were already picking back up. His work completed, Percy went to check up on the wedding planning.

Percy arrived in the living room two minutes later.

"How's it going ladies?" Percy asked, seeing them all pouring over books and magazines.

"Natasha wants a very small wedding and wants to get married sooner," Aphrodite informed Percy, with obvious disapproval.

"Well, it's her special day, so..." Percy said, getting a glare from Aphrodite and Hera, and amused looks from his Mom and sister Estelle.

"All of Olympus must be invited, Percy!" Hera said. "You're incredibly famous and people want to wish you well. Your wedding will be the event of century!"

"Lady Hera, Lady Aphrodite, Mom, Estelle, I appreciate the effort that you're all putting into this, but I want it to be perfect for Natasha. It's her special day." Percy received more glares. "Can I see the guest list? That might reduce some arguments." Hera handed it to Percy grudgingly and with a slight look of dread.

"Lets see... No to Annabeth, Janus, Ares, Deimos, Phobos, Circe, Prometheus, and Hercules." Hera looked relieved that those were the only names that Percy said. "Honestly, I'd actually prefer to keep the guest list limited to people that we actually know and care about." That destroyed the relieved look. "That's still most of the council, though."

"I'm surprised that you didn't veto your former love interests," Aphrodite said mischievously, getting a raised eyebrow from an unamused Natasha.

"They've all moved on, so no drama there." Percy said, trying to halt any trouble.

"I don't know... It's hard to move on from you, Percy." Aphrodite said teasingly "You're just so 'gifted'... and you know how to use those 'gifts' better than almost everyone." Sally, Hera, and Natasha and Percy all glared at her while Estelle looked confused. "What? It's true." She added in amusement.

"Behave," Percy ordered, causing her to raise an eyebrow in challenge. They stared each other down, but Aphrodite gave in first.

"Fine. A smaller, more intimate wedding, but the essential deities will also be invited too." Aphrodite said in compromise, while Hera gaped at how easily Percy controlled Aphrodite. Natasha looked confused, so Aphrodite was more specific. "Like Hymenaios, the God of Marriage Ceremonies." Percy looked at Natasha, and she nodded in agreement.

"Great. Any other issues that I need to save you ladies from?" Percy asked with an amused smile.

"You have been invited to join both the Hellfire Club and the Universal Bank." Hera informed Percy. "I offered to hand deliver your invitation to both, Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost were both having difficulty finding you."

"Are they inviting Perseus Jackson or Perseus Aegaeus?" Percy asked nervously.

"Perseus Jackson," Hera replied in slight confusion. "They view you as someone who wisely capitalized on Perseus Aegaeus' actions and greatly increased his net worth in the process. They remain unaware of the fact that you are also Perseus Aegaeus. Why? Do you consider Shaw and Frost your enemies?"

"No. I just like their companies and want to absorb them. Shaw is vile and I have no problem with ruining him, but he might be a new enemy revealing himself. I'll admit, I most likely got on their radar in a big way. I do own 35% in Frost International and 35% in Shaw Industries now." Percy said to their shock. "I might even control Hammer Industries soon, I just need another 6% or just dump the stock."

"You've been working on that a while now, since Hammer went to prison actually," Hera said critically, before continuing. "I take it recent events have enabled you to acquire more shares?"

"Yes, I own 45%. I need to find someone to extort into selling me the last 6%. Once I get 51%, I can easily complete a 100% take-over and move into the final phase of my plan. Anyway, I'll agree to join the Bank and Club, but I'm not indulging in Hellfire Club parties. I'm engaged, and I don't drink, do drugs, or engage in infidelity without Natasha's blessing." Percy said, to Aunt Hera's slight approval. "The Universal Bank is suppose to be just a bunch of rich people trying to get richer, which I have no problem with."

* * *

**July 25th, 2016.**

Life had continued to be great for Percy, his blood was now 85% ichor... messing with divine energy was burning away his mortality fast, but he had run out of divine targets. Apart from that wedding planning was going well and Matthew Ellis was now the first President of the United States to ever be impeached and be removed from power.

It was finally the night of Percy's induction into the Hellfire Club, and somewhat surprisingly, it was into the Inner Circle, the White King position. Percy had spent the last five days preparing and solidifying his hold over his new assets, and even began acquiring more with his profits and new funds from his exposure and war on crime. Percy had his recently acquired Kilgore Arms change the Sentinels that they were building and focus on better and more beneficial technology. The anti-mutant bigots naturally threw a tantrum, but Percy announced them being repurposed to detect aliens and destroyed all traces of the technology for targeting mutants as a precaution. Percy's announcement that he wouldn't support hatred, oppression, and genocide made him some enemies, but he didn't really care that much.

Percy calmly entered the Hellfire Clubs mansion, dressed to the nines, yet not to the point of rubbing his wealth in everyone's faces. As such, his suit was from Savile Row and cost under ten grand. That was quite sensible, considering Percy's level of wealth.

"Mr. Jackson?" A tall, buxom, black haired woman said, distracting Percy from his inspection of the building.

"Yes," Percy replied, politely.

"I'm Tessa. I'm here to escort you to where your induction will take place."

"Thank you," Percy replied.

"Follow me, please." Tessa said, before walking away.

Percy obeyed, and he even managed to avoid admiring her body while doing so. According to Percy's files, Tessa, or Sage, was a mutant with Photographic Memory, a computer like mind, perfect control of her body, perceiving genetics/DNA, and she was a telepath... Percy was quite curious about what her 'scan' of him showed her. Percy knew that he had unimagineable levels of power, he just wondered if she could see it all and his Demi-god status.

"Here we are, Mr. Jackson." Tessa said, leading Percy into a large meeting room.

"Thank you," Percy said, as Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost neared him. Percy noticed a light pressure impact against his mental shields and made sure to briefly glance around the room. There were fifteen suspects to disprove Emma did it; even if both Percy and Emma knew that she did. This explained why she looked so young, though. She was actually an elderly lady and was hiding behind a telepathic illusion.

"Welcome to the Hellfire Club, Mr. Jackson," Sebastian said, beginning to shake Percy's hand.

"A pleasure to be here, Mr. Shaw. I apologize for the difficulty contacting me, I was lying low after my acquisition spree."

"A wise move. You made quite a few enemies that were all eager to kill you." Shaw replied in amusement.

"A couple actually tried, but they won't be doing that again." Percy corrected, causing Shaw to smirk.

"I heard that Jones and Kilgore tried. Is that how both lost their controlling interests?"

"Of course. Avoiding life in prison was great incentive for them. I'm not sure why, but when I suggested that they might meet that special someone in prison, they quickly sold their shares." Percy replied, causing both Shaw and Frost to laugh.

"And what was your interest in mine and Sebastian's companies?" Frost asked. Shaw seemed to share her curiosity.

"I believe you both still control around 2-3% each of Hammer Industries from early investments. I'm willing to trade a 5% stake in each of your companies for that." Percy said, giving them a major profit in exchange.

"Deal," They both agreed, without hesitation. Neither of them wanted Percy gaining any more power within their own companies and Percy only seemed interested in using his shares in their company as leverage to get what he truly wanted. That and the profit made the idea quite palatable to them.

"Excellent." Percy said, before noticing the others arriving. Percy recognized several of them, the infamous Selene Gallio, Roberto da Costa, Harry Leland, and Trevor Fitzroy. "I take it that is the infamous Inner Circle?" Percy asked, amusing Shaw and Frost.

"Yes. Now let's induct you, White King." Frost said flirtatiously and grabbed Percy's arm, directing him to the proper seat, and amusing the others in the process. If she was claiming Percy for herself, then she was in for a very rude awakening.

"Well, let's get started!" Shaw called out, everyone immediately gave him their undivided attention. "We are here tonight to welcome Perseus Jackson to the Hellfire Club, as the new White King."

"Which I object too, again." Fitzroy said angrily. "He sent Pierce running and took over his companies! Pierce and I are far more deserving! He's not even one of us!"

"You mean a mutant?" Percy asked in amusement, getting glares or looks of shock from the Inner Circle. "What? Blondie gave you away when she tried reading my mind. Hothead over there," Percy said, pointing at da Costa who actually looked somewhat amused at the name. "Beat someone with super-strength while turning black. Fitzy there," Percy said, causing the others to chuckle and 'Fitzy' to become enraged. "Is a well-known thug, who can teleport, and he wears some lame ass and dorky looking battle-suit in battle."

Fitzroy let out a yell of rage and ran over and grabbed Percy by the neck... Fitzroy tried to absorb Percy's life-force, but failed epically. Percy easily broke Fitzroy's arms and then threw him back into his seat. Percy wasn't going to kill the asshole though. Percy refused to give the Hellfire Club any leverage over him by committing a crime.

"Out of curiosity, what is your mutation?" Shaw asked over Fitzroy's whimpers.

"Who said I had a mutation?" Percy asked in amusement.

"Tessa?" Shaw asked boredly.

"He doesn't have a mutation, but his DNA is heavily damaged and is partially non-existent," Tessa replied, getting looks of surprise from the Inner Circle.

"Rough childhood and hard partying," Percy lied.

"I can tell when you lie," Tessa replied.

"Can you tell when I'm horny?" Percy asked, amusing Shaw.

"No."

"Good. You might get uncomfortable if you could." Percy said, before winking at her and causing some laughter.

"Well, we can safely say that you are one of us now." Shaw commented with a smile. "Anyway, welcome to the Hellfire Club. The original purpose was to obtain and exert power through politics and economics, and we still do that, while working on other projects..."

"Any that you can mention?" Percy asked, somewhat curiously.

"We're waiting to see how this recent drama unfolds. Ellis is freshly impeached and we're all anxious to see what Donald Trump will do... we don't have high hopes, but are hopeful that things will improve for mutants in America. Already mutants are becoming more accepted and even Magneto seems to be exercising patience to see where recent events lead." Shaw replied.

"I'm more concerned about the anti-mutant bigots," Percy said, catching their interest. "They're most likely too blinded by their senseless hatred to unite with mutant-kind. They all don't really have nothing to whine about; homo sapiens aren't exactly all that impressive. Evolution is continuous and eventually mutants will be surpassed and replaced too and mutants probably won't complain as much about it." Percy said, causing some light laughter.

"I don't know... mutants are rather prideful," Selene spoke, having been admiring Perseus off and on for the last few minutes. "Not as much as gods though."

Percy immediately realized that she knew. "Or Sorcerers. They're more prideful and delusional, yet they often depend upon Higher Beings for power, and still strut around like they're the end-all be-all of existence. Poor delusional weaklings..." Selene smiled, but it was an evil smile.

"Welcome to the Hellfire Club, Perseus Aegaeus, Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus," Selene said. "I've heard a lot about your power and skill."

"Thank you, Selene, Hyborian Age Whore and delusional hag with a god complex," Percy replied, amusing Frost and Shaw. Selene stewed angrily, but she would find a way to punish that demigod for insulting her and perhaps even drain him of his power and life-force.

Trevor Fitzroy was interested in exposing or extorting Jackson, but would opt for extortion first.

The rest were indifferent and quite reluctant to cross Percy... he was extremely powerful after all.

Trevor Fitzroy, however, was a complete idiot. "That's a valuable secret that you have there... I bet the government or your enemies would pay big for a chance to humble you."

"Probably, yes. But I could just destroy the countries army, navy, and air force single-handedly. It wouldn't even be difficult for me. You'll find that I have few enemies left; they just keep dying on me and the ones who still live are afraid." Percy replied, but Fitzroy believed that he could always just kill Percy as a child or in his mothers womb. Percy had the powers of Kronos and could easily crush the moron.

"I want a billion dollars and my arms healed," Trevor demanded, causing most of the Inner Circle to sigh in annoyance.

"It's good to have dreams and goals, but with blackmail being the crudest form of cunning your chances are slim." Percy said, having already deactivated Fitzroy's mutation and gave him cancer, a lethal aneurysm, and a few other nasty little surprises. Fitzroy died with a gasp, while looking Percy in the eyes. Percy made a 'tsk' noise. "Cancer and a brain aneurysm... what are the odds?"

"Now I have another person to replace," Shaw said in annoyance.

* * *

**August 18th, 2016.**

Perseus Jackson and Natalia 'Natasha' Alianovna Romanoff were now freshly married... having just been proclaimed husband and wife. Natasha decided that getting married on Percy's birthday would be for the best... they were giving each other gifts though. Each other. It was a romantic idea in Percy's mind. Plus he was unlikely to ever forget their anniversary that way.

"So... Mrs. Jackson, looking forward to the honeymoon and testing out your new stamina?" Aphrodite asked, causing most to smirk.

Percy gave Natasha the physical abilities of an alternate universe Thor... and Percy was looking forward to bedding his enhanced wife.

"Yes," Natasha replied in amusement.

"I'm looking forward to exhausting her or dying in the attempt," Percy said, winking at his new wife and causing some chuckles from the men.

"You're immortal," Poseidon pointed out in amusement.

"Yes, but I'm gifted at nearly dying. I'll eventually find a way to nearly die from sex as an immortal. Have some faith in my abilities, old man." Percy replied.

While Percy and Natasha were basking in the attention of their wedding day, Athena was getting to know her son Frank Castle... a son that she had conceived after being prayed too by a sterile couple. Athena was impressed by her son, but she also knew what Percy's game was. Percy had molded her son into an ideal heir for her war related domains and Frank was better than Annabeth... it was brilliant. Either Frank refused to become a god and hurt Athena, or he accepted and had his family resurrected and denied Annabeth any more power while in the process of humiliating her. Percy won either way and gained revenge over either or both Athena and Annabeth.

Frank accepted the offer of godhood, but only if they resurrected his family and made them immortal too. Zeus agreed and Athena knew that the other Olympians would too... Annabeth wasn't powerful or skilled enough to be Athena's heir and wasn't well liked either.

"Congratulations, Perseus," Athena said. "On both your wedding and your revenge."

"Revenge?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, Poseidon. Your son managed to form a strategy that manipulated even me. Frank Castle was offered a place on Olympus as heir to my domains of strategic warfare, strength, strategy, city defense, skill, and battle. Percy helped him tap into his full potential and now Annabeth will be supplanted and resent me for this... and all while Percy's position and loved ones are protected. Well done, Perseus."

"I'm flattered that you think I'm that good, but this is all just happy accident. Annabeth being surpassed by her mortal sibling was the intended humiliation and that didn't require any effort on my part... Frank's just a badass." Athena rolled her eyes, but she didn't know how Percy did it yet. "But if you want to believe that I outsmarted you then that's fine with me, but I intend to brag about that alleged victory if you continue with your claims." Athena glared and then walked away.

"Well done, Percy," Poseidon said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I may forgive slights and even not seek revenge on most, but I don't forget them and Annabeth was fair game."

With both bride and groom eager to begin their lives together, they departed for their honeymoon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Responses:**

**Padfoot67: Okay, good.**

**victorsan12345: Yeah, I like it too and it's an excellent status symbol.**

**Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: I'm happy that I could help distract you. I hope you get well soon.**

**Guest 1: I anticipated that. Let's just say that Percy's assessment of Thanos and the Infinity Stones isn't at perfect as he believes. Percy will suffer because of his Fatal Flaw. By the way, Infinity Gauntlets can be made, both Thanos and Percy have one. Percy's was made by the Elder Cyclopes and Thanos was made by Eitri the dwarf.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

**Edit: Feb 15th, 2020.**

**Afters years of writing without asking for any money, I've finally hit my lowest point. I'm currently unemployed, can't find a new job, savings exhausted, and my mother was injured working as a nurse and was let go and I'm having to help her financially. I figured a small income from "Tippers" of 1$ or patrons would help while I continue selling off my old yugioh cards and looking for a job. This isn't solely to stir your sympathies, but to also explain that this is a last resort for me.**

**Please go to: p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**

* * *

Life was great for Percy Jackson. Natasha was pregnant with their second child. Percy acquired the Space Stone from a Hela run Asgard, but couldn't sense Thor, Odin, or even Loki. Percy had vowed to deal with Hela after Thanos was defeated unless she attacked Earth.

Alliances had been formed, Earth had been fortified, and Earth was now more united than ever; mutants, inhumans, normal humans, and even the divine pantheons had all vowed to fight by their side.

The Avengers had been pardoned for their 'crimes' and Thaddeus Ross was stripped of his rank, position, and was imprisoned. All Percy had to do was build Trump a wall that amounted to nothing for the drug cartels or people with a passport that were willing to fly to Canada and then enter America from that border. It would keep out most would-be illegal immigrants though so it was worth it.

Bruce, Thor, and Loki had all returned with other refugees and had agreed to fight by their side too, but Thor was angered that Percy stole the Tesseract.

"I needed to capture it to deny Hela access to it and had I not then another could have given it to Thanos and I also thought that you were dead. I will restore Asgard, without Hela or Surtur, for you to rule and after our pre-agreed objectives are achieved then I will return the Space Stone to its casing and return it to you."

"Yeah, what are these pre-agreed objectives that I wasn't around for?" Stark asked and Rhodes was curious too.

"Restoration of all damage, mass resurrection of innocents, and after gaining intel of Kree actions we've agreed to kill all soldiers in their army and fleets. They seek Inhumans as slave soldiers to conquer more. They're assholes who don't respect Earth or anyone they deem lesser; in short they're xenophobic pricks. This temporary nigh-omnipotence will be used to purge Thanos' power-base too. We need a real morale boosting victory, to deal with a known threat, and to bring the threat of Thanos to a clean and permanent end."

"What of the other Infinity Stones?" Thor asked.

"Doctor Strange has the Time Stone, but the Soul Stone demands a price to acquire it... the sacrifice of a loved one. The goal is to either let Thanos make a vain sacrifice or to defeat him without it being brought into play and exposed. Hiding the stones after this will take a little effort, but they need to be protected. Anyway, Thor, I've arranged for you to travel to Nidavellir with Rocket Raccoon and Groot. You need a new weapon to fight at your full potential."

Thor looked like he might object, but Percy cut him off. "This will be the first attack, Thanos sends servants first and then launches a second attack himself if needed. We need you at full strength to reduce casualties in the intended second and final battle and wipe out his power-base as much as possible."

Thor nodded and the three and Loki left.

The attack on Greenwich Village didn't take very long for Earth's forces to win. Percy slew both Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian with little effort on his part.

"Yes, you clearly need omnipotence," Strange commented drily.

"I already have it on a lower tier, but the Infinity Stones are a crutch and would prevent me from working my way to the same level... they are just the means to an end for me and temporary." Percy replied.

"Why do you need more power?" Strange asked, needing to further assess if Percy was a threat or not. He had the power to be, but he hadn't shown any desire of harming Earth.

"Enemies keep getting more powerful and I like having back up plans, and I need to match future enemies without drawing upon artifacts to enhance my power or ability. Artifacts can be taken or lost."

Stephen nodded, but he didn't have a lot of options where artifacts were concerned.

With the first attack out of the way and Percy having four Infinity Stones as bait, it was only a matter of time until Thanos came for his final battle, but with five Infinity Stones working against Thanos, Percy was very confident of their victory and Thanos was too close to give up now. Thanos was closer than ever to his long sought victory but would have to take a risk to complete it. Thanos being arrogant should dismiss Percy and Strange as inexperienced in wielding the Infinity Stones, and he wouldn't be wrong, but Percy had prepared extensively for this. It was the best plan that Percy could come up with.

* * *

A complication had arisen... Gamora, who apparently had been adopted and raised by Thanos had been abducted by him or his servants. Now Star Lord, Drax, and Mantis had flown away in pursuit of them despite Thanos having a lead of an hour or more and vastly superior ships. Percy was just glad that none of them were heavy hitters and were intended to help thin out the no doubt massive army of Thanos. They weren't important, but Gamora may be a sacrifice for the Soul Stone. Percy was unfortunately needed on Earth the most and couldn't intervene to halt it without leaving Earth and the Infinity Gauntlet under defended.

They were in Wakanda now where King T'Challa had agreed to provide the battlefield for them. Percy, with the support of his alliance, had promised to resurrect any of those slain in the battle and willing to return to life after the battle in return.

It was just a matter of waiting for the attack.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." Okoye warned.

"Looks like the parties about to get started," Percy said. "We'll pick up after ourselves, Your Majesty." Percy said, amusing T'Challa.

"That would be much appreciated," T'Challa replied.

The Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, mutants, inhumans, Olympians, and people of Wakanda all began assembling to battle Thanos and his forces.

The forces of both sides gathered and the leaders of both sides met with T'Challa, Steve Rogers, Magneto, Black Bolt, Medusa, and Scott Summers and Jean Grey at Percy's back and Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive at Thanos' back.

"I see you acquired the Soul Stone on Vormir," Percy acknowledged.

"And I shall soon have all six," Thanos returned coldly.

Percy made a hmm sound. "And Gamora and the other Guardians?"

"Dead," Thanos replied. "Give me the Infinity Stones and I will allow you to choose who dies on Earth."

"Standing offer? No time limit or conditions upon when or how?" Percy asked, with a hint of mockery. It was a good offer, but one that Percy would only accept if they had literally just lost.

"I feel that was a refusal," Thanos said.

"Yeah, it was. You see, Thanos, I died before. Had a city fall on me and I was pulverized into human goo. I was brought back by Death for one reason only... to kill you and gather the Infinity Stones. I'll take the Soul Stone from your mangled corpse and then I'll make an example of you... we'll see if anyone attacks Earth after that."

Thanos gave him a bloodthirsty grin. "I look forward to it, boy."

"Don't get too excited. We don't want you to finish too quickly." Percy mocked, causing some smiles and Thanos to glare.

Percy and his faction returned to their people as the Outriders were deployed from the drop ships, but Percy was advising T'Challa.

"I suspect that Thanos might be able to rip your force-field apart... I would suggest creating a small opening where attacks could be concentrated and rip the enemy apart as they charge the opening. I'll attack Thanos and keep him occupied until I can kill him and take the sixth Infinity Stone. My immortal family should be more than enough to destroy Thanos' forces in massive numbers." T'Challa nodded, agreeing with Percy.

"Percy what was that reply of yours?" Steve asked.

"It was because I was hoping Thanos would be stupid enough to say yes. If he did and we somehow lost even with our considerable advantage then I could have unrepentant murderers, rapists, pedophiles, corrupt politicians, genocide and mass-murder supporters all killed to protect the good people. It's unsavory and unlikely to happen, but I was open to a final layer of protection for Earth if Thanos agreed that the stones could be surrendered at any time. Thanos wasn't stupid enough to agree, but I was hoping that he would be. He is known to keep his word."

Steve nodded in understanding. He didn't like it but he was aware of Percy's habit of taking precautions, thinking in advance, and covering as many variables as possible. It was a good habit, but making a deal with the enemy wasn't something that Steve approved of even if he understood the reasoning behind it.

The enemy attacked, burning, dying, and being bisected upon the force-field, and T'Challa ordered that a section be opened... as planned the Outriders began charging the opening and were ruthlessly cut down.

Thanos began moving to crush the force-field, but Percy intercepted him in a blur and drew first blood in the process by taking his hand. Thanos was quickly blasted backwards with an energy blast that shook the entire planet, both damaging Thanos' armor and shocking greatly him in the process. Thanos gestured with the Infinity Gauntlet and Percy felt extreme pain as Thanos tried ripping his soul out, before using his Infinity Stones to counter the Soul Stone, but not before getting punched in the face by Thanos and then blasted with energy for good measure.

Percy was pissed!

Percy restrained Thanos with the power of his five Infinity Stones, cut off the arm with Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet on it, and then took the final Infinity Stone and added it to his own... the influx of power was amazing and almost orgasmic.

Percy felt like he had almost blown his wad! It was _that_ intense!

"Not bad at all. I had the raw power necessary to kill you, but not the experience and I under estimated the power of the lone Soul Stone. I still expected better, but I see that my expectations were far too high," Percy stated indifferently. "All that fun training paid off though." Percy amputated Thanos' legs, causing him to bellow in agony. Next, Percy used the now complete Infinity Gauntlet to kill every single one of Thanos' followers and all those who would emulate his actions. Percy levitated the crippled Thanos and walked back to the alliances forces.

"You beat him quickly," Steve said in surprise.

"Yeah. I hit him hard and fast. It helped that I had the Infinity Gauntlet, greater power, speed, strength, and was severely under estimated. I killed off all of his followers though to halt the attack." Percy said, to the forces happiness. "How are the casualties?"

"Very light. Ten." Steve replied.

They were quickly resurrected and Thor arrived via the Bifrost, looking around for Thanos and his army, but looking annoyed.

"Is he not-. Oh there Thanos is." Thor said. "Did you guys win already?"

"Yeah, but you can execute him if you want. I plan to restore Asgard after resurrecting any casualties of the battles, undoing any damage, and killing the Kree navy and army." Percy said.

Thor nodded and then crushed Thanos' skull with a single swing of Stormbreaker, avenging his friend Heimdall in the process. Percy made sure that Thanos could never return by dispersing his atoms across the various realms and made sure that they had to be reunited to resurrect him.

All the damage Thanos had done to Earth during his insane crusade was quickly undone and all members of the Kree armed forces were killed... Percy would frame Thanos for their murder.

Percy would restore Asgard and all of its people who were slain by Thanos and Hela and bestow Hela's power upon Thor, which included him finally gaining the Odin-force. Hela was forever reduced as a threat and the Odin-force was finally allowed to pass onto Thor as Odin always hoped. Hela couldn't access it, but her placing in the line of succession prevented Thor from gaining or accessing it. After restoring Nidavellir, the dwarves, and Eitri's hands, Percy left the Space Stone, now restored to its container, in Asgard and returned the Time Stone to Stephen Strange.

Having done that, Percy restored the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy and their ship and sent them off with his thanks and their individual weights in gold. Percy wasn't very impressed with Peter, Drax, or Mantis though.

The threat of Thanos had ended with a whimper and Earth was protected by the new strongest being in the universe... Perseus Aegaeus.

* * *

The threat of Thanos had ended and Earth began advancing quickly... under Percy's manipulation. North Korea was defeated and absorbed by South Korea. Canada, America, and Mexico merged after dealing with the drug cartels and corrupt people in positions of power. Most of the continent ended up joining this alliance and Earth was growing more united and strong... Earth's defense force was growing stronger and was taking parts of the Kree fleet to cut costs.

Percy and Natasha would end up having four children together and Natasha would eventually agree with Wanda becoming Percy's second wife and would bear Percy another four children.

The now united Earth and its heroes would defend the world from alien invasions, attacks, and even an attack by the Celestial's... Percy would wear the Infinity Gauntlet once more and destroy an entire host with a force assembled specifically for killing them.

Earth was safe, strong, secure, and would eventually be the capital of a massive Republic of free planets.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, so the Thanos threat was easily resolved. Some of you are probably angered, annoyed, or maybe you even realize that it was primarily a narrow strategic victory that was so successful due to an advanced warning and Percy's strategic abilities. The overwhelming victory served to further validate the worlds new direction and changes and boost the public support of the various superhuman teams. Was it quick? Yes, but it was believable. Percy stressed, obsessed, and trained to fight Thanos never believing that he would acquire most of the Infinity Stones. Enough to equalize them? Sure, but not enough to overwhelm him. The Soul Stone was hyped as the most powerful if I remember correctly and with good reason. Percy won only because he had the other Infinity Stones and Death's blessing on him like Thanos did.  
**

**Edit: Feb 15th, 2020.**

**Afters years of writing without asking for any money, I've finally hit my lowest point. I'm currently unemployed, can't find a new job, savings exhausted, and my mother was injured working as a nurse and was let go and I'm having to help her financially. I figured a small income from "Tippers" of 1$ or patrons would help while I continue selling off my old yugioh cards and looking for a job. This isn't solely to stir your sympathies, but to also explain that this is a last resort for me.**

**Please go to: p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**


End file.
